<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Dead by Aria Serif (Mysterie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709784">Half Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timeline, Chara is Female, F/F, F/M, Frisk is female, Gen, Resets, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, War, countless time loops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was a teenager just out to have fun, even knowing about the dangers of the mountain curiosity gets the better of her and it is the beginning of something she'll never forget...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys &amp; Chara, Alphys &amp; Papyrus, Alphys/Undyne, Chara &amp; Asriel, Chara &amp; Frisk, Papyrus/Chara, Sans &amp; Alphys, Sans &amp; Chara, Sans &amp; Papyrus, Sans/Frisk, Toriel &amp; Alphys, Toriel &amp; Sans, Toriel/Sans (one-sided), Undyne &amp; Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t typical for anyone to be up so high on the mountain for skiing but here Frisk was and she felt like she was on top of the world. It was the yearly skiing adventure with her dad. It was thrilling and fun and it allowed them to bond. She was 16 and the world was her oyster. Frisk started to make the climb down when she slipped. It felt like an eternity as the world slows down to a crawl. If it wasn’t for her quick thinking and having the safety hook she would have died. She hung a little over half-way down. The rocks had caused plenty of cuts and she was feeling faint. That is when she heard a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is just precious. It is a human piñata. I wonder how many vine whips it will take to get to the center of the soul…. A one…” The vine snapped around Frisk’s torso forcing her down breaking the chord that held her up. The creature was merciless as he took his sweet time to torture Frisk. He whipped at her and threw sharpened flower that cut deep. Frisk couldn’t move, scream or even begin to help herself. It was at her darkest moment when a fireball came to her rescue. She couldn’t see very well as she glanced up at whomever saved her. The look she saw on the face of the monster was of horror and sorrow. </p><p> </p><p>“...C-child? A-are y-you alright?” Toriel placed her hand on top of the child’s … what was her scalp. The child was in very poor shape and even with her magic she didn’t know if she could heal her back to what she was. As much as Frisk wanted to reply the pain was too much and only a whimper came from her. It was enough for Toriel though as she swept up the child and quickly took her home. </p><p> </p><p>The first hours were touch and go as Toriel used most of her magic to just keep the child alive. It was touch and go and then Toriel saw the mountain of work it would take to fix up this human. She debated if it would be more merciful just to end her then to see her suffer. Toriel debated on contacting one of the royal scientists. She heard that Mettaton was the creation of one of the top scientists maybe she can put this child in a robot too? That would require leaving her home and heading to the Hotland… and she couldn’t just abandon her post. What if another human fell? They would need her. Granted it has been years since the last one fell but if this child found their way there… it could mean more to come. </p><p> </p><p>Toriel unsure what to do decided to maintain the body until her knock knock buddy would arrive. She wouldn’t let him in. As much as she liked him. She wouldn’t. It was the fact that a part of her knew the monster on the other side worked for her husband, Asgore, and whatever soul the human possessed would be taken from them. Than it wouldn’t matter if she succeeded or not healing the human if they had no soul. </p><p> </p><p>“I w-won’t let y-you die like my other c-children.” Toriel muttered as she cast a heavy sleeping spell on Frisk making her go into a coma like state for a while.</p><p>“I c-can make at least… one c-call.” Toriel glanced at Frisk placing a small kiss on the scalp before leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Alphys was watching some anime with Undyne and Papyrus when the phone went off. It spooked the group as they didn’t expect any phone calls and if that wasn’t shocking enough, when she looked at the id it was the Queen herself calling. She had disappeared years ago after the tragedy of her two children and no one heard from her. To receive a call out of the blue was just as crazy. Alphys had her suspicions where she stayed and so did Sans but neither of them dared to force her out of that house she made. Not only because both of them had a deep respect for the royal position but she shown kindness to them when others didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I w-will be r-right back.” Alphys says as she answered the phone as she left the room. As much as she loved Undyne, she knew in a heartbeat, would turn in Toriel to Asgore and she couldn’t let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes? H-how-" Toriel cut her off speaking fairly tired about her day's events.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to catch up but I need your help. Did you make that robot Mettaton? How did you do it?” Alphys was trying to wrap her head what she was hearing as she responded in a hush tone.</p><p> </p><p>“A ghost friend of mine n-named Mettaton possessed the robot but yes I m-made it why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I need your help.” The sound of despair in Toriel’s voice seemed to say it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me where to go and what to bring and I w-will be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything and everything medical and robotic parts… I hope I am doing the right thing.” Alphys wasn’t sure what was going on when Toriel confirmed her location at where she was at. The only thing left was to get there as fast as possible and she knew just what do. First she shoved as much robotics in her cell as it could hold then she made sure to bring as much medical items in the secondary phone. She then yells in the other room.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Papyrus, come here f-for a minute.” He bounded into the room and put his hand to forward as in a salute.</p><p> </p><p>“Future Royal Guard At Your Service! What Can I Help You With?” This made Alphys smile for a moment as she pulled up an old recording of Sans falling asleep at his old sentry station. </p><p> </p><p>“L-look S-sans fell asleep again… Why d-don’t you l-let me go with you and we will b-both make sure he l-learns his lesson p-properly.” Papyrus shook his head at dismay of how lazy his brother is and nods.  <em> I am sorry Paps but this is the fastest way. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Get On My Back It Will Be Faster. Undyne I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard punk just be back soon I want to see the end of this sometime today.” </p><p> </p><p>“She Is The Best!” Papyrus beamed as he knelt down to let Alphys on. Always pushing himself to be better he was one of the fastest monsters to get to Snowdin Forest. In a matter of time they were at the sentry station and it was empty and Alphys pretended to be flustered as Papyrus just was confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Where Did He Go? I Swore He Was Asleep On The TV…” Alphys shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“M-maybe he is a-at another sentry s-station or worse… G-grillby's…” Papyrus’ eyes lights seemed to roll as a sound of annoyance came from him.</p><p>“I w-will check around h-here you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Check Grillby’s Got It. Thank You Alphys.” </p><p> </p><p>“N-no problem.” <em> No thank you for the quick transportation.  </em></p><p>Alphys watched Papyrus sped off as she heads to the blocked entrance and called Toriel’s number again.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I am h-here.” That is all it took to have the doors open and to guide Alphys into the house. Alphys was still in shock to see Toriel still there but Toriel was too much of a rush as she yanked her in and closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you followed?” She asked as she glanced over Alphys.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. W-what is going o-on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need your help. There is a human child that… she is in grave condition. I need you to save her.” </p><p> </p><p>“A-.... I d-don’t know if I c-can…” Alphys admits as she follows Toriel to the room.</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t save her… she is going to die.” </p><p> </p><p>“I c-can try… I d-don’t know if it w-will be exactly what y-you are looking for b-but we can try for s-sure.” Alphys went into the room and gasped at the remains of the child. Toriel wasn’t far off when she said the child didn’t have long for this world. The cuts were deep and bone was exposed in several places. Alphys looked at Toriel.</p><p>“W-worse case… at l-least we can say w-we tried.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minutes turn to hours… hours into days… days into months...</p><p> </p><p>After two days of living there Frisk was stable but there was so much to do… Alphys had to add so many things. Sans, Papyrus started to ask questions but she didn’t reply. Weeks and months past and eventually she had it where Frisk was able to function in a way…</p><p> </p><p>Frisk woke up in a foreign place. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Frisk was waking up, Sans had cornered his best friend in the lab...</p><p> </p><p>“al. come on, you know you can trust me and i need to know what to tell my brother so he stops asking why you keep insisting i’m asleep at my post when i’m not. plus i know you were let into the ruins. what’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey… Sans… n-nothing… really n-nothing... “ She was bold face lying and he can see it all over her face as he noticed something in the corner of the lab. It was different. It stood out because it was so unusual. </p><p>“Umm… you k-know what… I w-will admit it. I h-have problems with how U-undyne cooks. That is it! Y-yes her cooking ability.” She threw the blanket over the chamber. It was a cylinder in shape and was laying on its side.  </p><p> </p><p>“alphys. you know i can tell when you’re lying to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“T-this … this is r-really top s-secret stuff. I don’t even know that …” Alphys wanted to tell him so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“i won’t just tell anyone, you know i’m good at keeping secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay okay… a while back a-almost a year ago a h-human fell down here. Queen T-toriel, the monster who we thought disappeared… C-contacted me. She says that s-she needed my help and n-not to tell anyone. I arrived…and… there was a h-human and she was … in v-very bad shape.” Sans listened without interruption.</p><p>“S-she is in such p-poor shape. Queen Toriel thought I c-could make her into a r-robot. I was not … wasn’t able to…” </p><p> </p><p>“it’s a tricky thing, turning something organic into something... completely not, right? so, what exactly <em> did </em> you do then?” </p><p> </p><p>“I m-made a ghost in the shell k-kind of thing…” Alphys removed the blanket from the cylinder. </p><p> </p><p>“so, she is a robot with a human soul... sorta.” He looked at the cylinder in question with open curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly… here she is… the real human.” Frisk looked like she was asleep. The damage was still very visible as the scars on her face and chest were apparent. </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, original organic tissue to help with the transference?” </p><p> </p><p>“She l-looks like she u-used to. H-hopefully… she doesn’t realize she is h-half robot…” </p><p> </p><p>“you can’t exactly hide that from her forever al. especially when she will need maintenance, how much of this is organic versus your engineering?” </p><p> </p><p>“I f-figured when she g-goes to “sleep” I can m-maintain… and organic wise… it is like 15% only…” </p><p> </p><p>“that would require constant attention though because you know the organic part, even at such a low percentile, is going to cause problems almost immediately.” </p><p> </p><p>“I k-know. That is w-why I have b-been working on this o-over a year.” </p><p> </p><p>“fair enough. has she been woken yet?” </p><p> </p><p>“S-she should be s-soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“let me rephrase that, has she been awake since this started or will this be the first time?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, she w-will be awake for the f-first time today…. Toriel w-wanted to be the first there and do her i-introduction. She didn’t want to s-scare her.” </p><p> </p><p>“so then why is she here in hotland?” </p><p> </p><p>“I w-want to… ultimately save her. S-someway…” </p><p> </p><p>“basically, you’re talking a full transference some how.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not into the r-robot… but back to h-her original body.” </p><p> </p><p>“speaking of, what did you do with that? i really hope you put it on ice... so to speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“You a-are looking at it… this i-is her body. The body the h-human is a-awakening in is at T-toriel’s as we speak... “ </p><p> </p><p>“welp, let’s get this thing on ice then before it begins to deteriorate further.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. The t-temperature is regulated and there is b-blood forced through to keep the veins s-strong... although I f-fear I m-might have to transfer the w-whole soul to a r-robot.” </p><p> </p><p>“so we basically have a living doll... lovely. we don’t exactly have a lot of time to keep this alive without a soul.” </p><p> </p><p>“B-basically…it d-does have h-half of a soul… that was the h-hardest part… I split the s-soul… ” </p><p> </p><p>“great al... just great, you shortened our time. look, i’ll do what i can to help you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“You will? I t-thought for sure y-you would try to t-take the soul because it is red the l-last one we need?” He raised a bone brow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“maybe so, but don’t forget i’ve been studying souls all my life since i took the job the king offered. the last thing i need is to finagle with a red soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-poor thing… I s-should check on her at T-toriel’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“go do your thing there, leave the ‘doll’ to me. for now anyway and i’ll... figure out somethin’ to tell pap to get him to quit bugging you about things.</p><p> </p><p>“G-good luck… s-sorry again….“ Alphys says apologetically as she starts heading to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“just get going.” She leaves him there alone with the body.  </p><p>“heh... welp, looks like it’s just you and me for a while doll.” He jokes and picks up the lifeless body, carrying it to the elevator and heading down bellow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Frisk felt so weird as she looked around. She felt… off. There was something weird going on. Toriel came in with some soup and sat on the bed.</p><p>“Good morning. You had a nasty fall. “</p><p> </p><p>“I d-did?” I don’t remember falling…”</p><p> </p><p>“It is okay dear. I am Toriel and I am going to take good care of you please eat this.” A little soup spilled on her. She looked at the soup expecting it to burn but felt nothing.  She chalked it up being that the blankets soaked up most of the liquids. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Where Sans was the soul reacted and the stress sensors went off as pain receptors in Frisk’s body made her wince. She felt pain from what? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans set the body on a bed, he’d not noticed he’d accidently slammed one of the hands onto the bed as he’d been setting her down. He stretched out the body, making it as comfortable as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“O-ow…” It was a simple noise but she shouldn’t be awake at all at least that is what Sans thought. </p><p> </p><p>“what the... huh... okay, um... sorry?” He wasn’t sure what the hell that was about but he set some sensors up to monitor everything from heart rate to breathing and blood flow. He knew the heart rate was supposed to be lower than usual as he began taking some notes on the initial readings.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“log human one. vital signs are relatively normal, heart rate is low but that is to be expected with the soul split like it is. i will begin a more in-depth check on the human ‘doll’ as i am calling it for the moment to assess the damage from the fall. she is the first human to survive to any extent beyond a handful that stumbled from the ruins years prior. against my better judgement... heh... i’m helping out my friend, alphys with this one. first tests will be x-rays for broken bones and internal damage. hopefully this project goes better than the last ten i have attempted. log end.” He set the recorder aside and began prepping her for the x-rays. The x-rays showed ribs that were fractured but since healed due to time but the cracks were still there and the bones in her arms and legs were also corrected as well.</p><p> </p><p>“log human two. x-rays show fractures in the bones, some might have initially been broken but were set and healed enough -” </p><p> </p><p>“W-water…” The voice spooked Sans, again, wasn’t expecting this at all. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll get back to this log.” He clicked it off. He then rummaged around and found an ice cube that he put under the tongue and propped her up so that it wouldn’t just slide down her throat and choke her when it melted into water. Her eyes were still closed as she slowly let the ice cube melt and drank the liquid. He gave her bits of ice that he could, it was the only “water” he had on hand at the moment that wasn’t ridiculously hot.</p><p> </p><p>“better?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes… tha-... than… thank… thank you…” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans pulled out his phone and dialed Alphys. He didn’t think this was good...</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello? I am k-kind of b-busy. Is there s-something I can h-help you with?” </p><p> </p><p>“al, it’s sans. this ... damn it... she’s awake over here.” </p><p> </p><p>“SHE’S WHAT?” Alphys was in complete shock.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i bumped her earlier, she said ow... then she asked for water a minute ago. i wouldn’t call it completely lucid since she hasn’t opened her eyes but she’s responding to outside stimuli.” </p><p> </p><p>“U-uh… u-uh…. T-there is a s-shot to put her b-back into a coma g-give that to her.” </p><p> </p><p>“where is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“On the s-stand near my e-emergency anime.” </p><p> </p><p>“up top, got it... how many are there al?” </p><p> </p><p>“J-just one. T-that is all you n-need.” </p><p> </p><p>“if that was all you needed she wouldn’t be awake now.” He commented as he headed to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sans… j-just take c-care of it…” There was a sound of annoyance in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“you might want to make more when you get back here. just in case. red souls are ridiculously stubborn al.” </p><p> </p><p>“W-will do… her name by the way is…” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Frisk. Yeah my name is Frisk.” Frisk tells Toriel as she looks around the room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sans didn’t say anything in reply to that.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll talk to you later.” He hung up, what the fuck had he volunteered himself for? He teleported to the anime stash, trying not to think too hard about the ones that looked sticky... seriously... she needed to take better care of some of those... He picked up the needle and teleported back down. The girl was laying down and shivering. She was cold but didn’t complain. </p><p> </p><p><em> oh great... now she’s actually moving... fuck... fuck my life right now al... just... ugh. </em> He went over to her and stuck her with the needle, emptying it quickly before sliding it back out, he was good enough at this kind of thing so she didn’t really feel it. The human stopped moving and she was still as if she was asleep. </p><p><em> you’re going to owe me for this one al... i did not sign up for dealing with a soul like this... well... no, i kinda did... but that was before i knew it was a red soul. </em> With a sigh of exasperation at himself, he began to go through the stores there to see what he had to fix the damage he’d seen on the x-ray. The bones weren’t too bad, it was the organs that were really the killer... ha. Killer, right. Anyway, he shoved the thought aside as he recalled what sort of chemicals he needed for this kind of work. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alphys came back shortly, she never made it to Toriel’s place. The only reason she knew Frisk’s name was because some of the belongings she had the word Frisk on it. </p><p> </p><p>“S-sans. H-how did it g-go? Is she a-asleep again?” Alphys walked over to the bed to see she is lying there instead of her cylinder. </p><p> </p><p>“for now, she’s in bad shape though.” </p><p> </p><p>“I k-know… but I am h-hoping to fix her u-using old m-magic. If her s-soul gets s-stronger her body will n-naturally fix itself.” </p><p> </p><p>“which can’t happen because you split it in half. not without... well, let’s not get into that theory. a split soul isn’t going to last long even if it’s a red soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“G-great… I have to t-take this s-soul to the r-robot… it is functioning…” </p><p> </p><p>“hold on, we don’t know that yet. plus... this body is damaged but... one human is the same as the rest, physically speaking... and, grim as it is to say... we’ve got spare parts.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you t-think we can d-do this? I don’t know h-human anatomy too much.” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t know. i need to check on the condition of the last human. i know enough to put her back together... but i’m not sure if her body will survive if i don’t do this. i have to find replacements for at least two of the organs, the others aren’t so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we g-get the m-majority of the o-organs… it should work.” </p><p> </p><p>“it’s just these two.” He pointed on the x-ray, showing the ones that were clearly decimated beyond repair even by magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Liver and a l-lung.” </p><p> </p><p>“we’re lucky this didn’t rupture too.” He pointed to the appendix, which was squished currently, but in fine condition otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. I a-am surprised she a-awoke still. Did she s-say anything?” </p><p> </p><p>“really? what are they teaching about souls these days?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am c-curious we d-don’t run into red souls e-every five minutes.” </p><p> </p><p>“red souls are pure determination. you might be having to put her into a coma every five minutes if she had her entire soul. <em> that </em> is the kind of stubborn you’d be dealing with.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I d-did the right t-thing splitting the s-soul than.” </p><p> </p><p>“yes and no. let’s not worry about that. i’ll be back in a couple hours at most. i have to slip by the king after all for this little heist and there’s no excuse i can have for digging around in a bunch of graves.” </p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t let him know a-about T-toriel.” </p><p> </p><p>“i won’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“He is g-going to d-dust me.” Alphys muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“doubtful, that was my job and i didn’t so relax will ya? worry about the now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it a b-bad idea t-trying to save this h-human? Should I left h-her to die?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we can’t know until we try. and not all humans are likely to be bad... we’ve had a few down here that weren’t so bad. so... we can’t judge her just yet. i’ll see you in a while.” He headed for the elevator then teleported from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Frisk was doing amazing as she got up out of the bed and started to do chores and Toriel was tempted to let her get supplies from town. The only thing was that Frisk had trouble feeling things. Toriel explained it must be due to the fall that her brain wasn’t working right and it was not interpreting feel and thus she couldn’t feel anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans didn’t have a shortcut to the tombs... or rather, he hadn’t before because he had no reason to. His shortcut took him to the Judgement Hall. He had to slip from there past guards and down to where the coffins were to where the last human was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hope you’ll forgive me for robbin’ your grave for this... but it’s to help another... hope you understand.” He mutters as he used his magic to retrieve the body without making noise and then teleported back to the lab with the mummy in hand. He took the body downstairs and set it on a gurney and began to work, He didn’t bother with x-rays on the corpse, just cut it open and dug through the parts for what he needed, it seemed that the organs might work... but it would take time to get them working properly so he set up the body like Alphys had set up Frisk’s... giving it enough movement to animate it, but not stimulate the brain, he’d made sure to cut off blood flow there, but he made sure the organs got blood and oxygen. It took hours, but soon the organs were showing good signs of coming back to good color and working order. He was just glad Asgore didn’t embalm the humans and the coffins were air tight and very cold... good preservations for once-living tissues. He wanted to make sure it would work right though so he tested the organs by getting food into the body and crossing his phalanges in hopes that this had worked... </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frisk with Toriel during this time was given a special necklace. It was the former girl who lived there Chara’s necklace. The moment she put it on it was like something took over her. She looked at Toriel and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mother?” Toriel wasn’t called mother since Chara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I am going to go for a walk.” Frisk says with Toriel frantically going in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you need to stay here... You need to stay here.” Toriel stood at the doorway and the new robotic Frisk didn’t need to use much strength to toss Toriel across the room and essentially knocking her out. It was then she had the run of the house for a moment before leaving with a single blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it is a m-miracle…” Alphys says looking over the stats. The organs were functioning properly and they seemed to have adapted to Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what s-should we do? S-should we j-just l-leave her or w-what w-wake her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think we need to get the other half of the soul here before we wake her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sounds like a p-plan. W-would you l-like to come with me and s-see my work? I am p-pretty proud of it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure, got nothing better to do for the moment.” He followed her out, leaving the “doll” to rest and recover from the impromptu surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am v-very impressed y-you are helping me. E-especially knowing what y-you know this is the last s-soul we need to get out. For me… the reason I didn’t e-extract the soul was in the name of s-science…You though d-don’t feel t-the same. Do y-you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... and if anyone else ever knows about this i’ll never hear the end of it. you’re right, i don’t. you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what my job is al. the only reason i did this is because you’re my friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I a-appreciate you d-doing this. Queen T-Toriel begged me to help h-her. I had n-no clue what w-was going on. She j-just called me out of the b-blue… I w-will say the moment she is h-healed. You are f-free to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> you w-want.” Alphys took Sans hand and they found themselves shortcutted in front of Toriel’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She s-says that s-some monster tells her knock knock j-jokes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah... guess you figured it out huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… b-but I d-didn’t tell her it w-was you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“probably for the best, she’d have a fit if she knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-weird… she is n-not answering the door. U-usually she does by n-now.” Alphys took out her phone and before she called Sans got her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“al... look at this...” He points to some snow that’s been shoved aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“this door was open recently... well crap. looks like your new toy is on the run.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-those… are f-footsteps...S-sans we need to g-get inside and m-make sure she is a-alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you go in, i’ll follow the footsteps. see if i can’t track it down. also call your gill-friend and tell her your ‘toy’ is on the loose and not to make it into scraps if she sees it. i’ll get in touch with paps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-she doesn’t e-even know about it… this is b-bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s even worse, just do it.” He walked off, pulling out his cell phone and calling his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This Is Papyrus. I Just Met… OH Hello Brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap, got a situation. al made a little toy robot and it’s gotten loose, have ya seen it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mettaton’s Little Sister? Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sounds about right, where’s she at do you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Said To Pound Sand So Right Now I Am Pounding The Sand But It Doesn’t Make Sense Why I Should Pound Sand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no idea either, where did she go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Didn’t Say Much But She Is Not Very Friendly. She Thought My Cape Was Ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, all the more reasons to get to her pap. she’s malfunctioning, tori was keeping an eye on it while al and i were busy elsewhere. has she left snowdin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tori? You Mean Queen Toriel? SHE IS AROUND?” Papyrus was in shock to hear that Queen Toriel was found after all these years of her disappearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean my pun partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk/Chara made there way around Papyrus as he was busy with the call and was debating on stabbing Papyrus but decided to just continue the path. Chara needed the other half of the soul to function. An angry Judge would never lead her to where the other half of the soul is. She did leave her trademark mark on the back of Papyrus armor of sticking a flower into the back of his armor before disappearing into the night. He felt something weird and pulled out the flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Is So Weird… OH… Your Pun Partner Right… You Want To Hear Something Strange?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s strange?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember When Asriel And Chara Used To Play Hide And Go Seek… How They Would Pick On Me Because I Was Too Slow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Just Found A Flower On The Back Of My Armor Like What Chara Used To Do.” That... wasn’t possible... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s weird alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That Is J-Just A Coincidence… Heh…” He looked around in the foggy night and couldn’t see anyone around there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“has to be, no one else knew about it. least no one alive anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM FREAKED OUT NOW! Someone Is Pulling A Prank. Please Tell Me You Are Pulling A Prank.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not me honestly, probably just a coincidence, kids are weird these days. don’t let it get to ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They Said They Weren’t Going To Leave Town. I Waited On The Outskirts To Make Sure… Maybe I Should Check On Them. Right?” Papyrus voice sounded jittery as he asked this. During this time Alphys got into the house and found it was turned over and Toriel was unconscious. It was unclear if Frisk took anything or not but it was clear that whatever happened that it wasn’t too long ago as there was a warm pie on the oven still. Alphys called up Sans the moment she got Toriel on the bed itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“be safe bro, i’m on my way there.” Sans hung up and hand teleported near the outskirts of Snowdin when his phone rang again. He picked it up even as he headed towards the strip that led from Snowdin to Waterfall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-frisk is r-really dangerous… she k-knocked out T-toriel. The p-place is ransacked. I d-don’t understand h-how a … she is a r-robot…” Alphys’ recalls at the end and looks over at Toriel wanting to apologize as she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you… n-need to s-stop her at a-all costs Sans. T-Toriel… I am s-sorry. I k-know you believed in this h-human but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i told you splitting the soul was a bad idea...  i’m tracking it down as we speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I w-will head back to t-the lab and destroy the other h-half.” Alphys sounded so disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I g-guess we will get to g-go to the surface s-soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no! don’t destroy it! that’s a really really really bad idea!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait? W-why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“red souls reset time alphys... what the hell do you think is gonna happen if you destory it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I w-was going to d-destroy the h-human body part not the s-soul.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“same difference al, the soul needs the body to exist. just... don’t do anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I j-just feel responsible for l-letting that h-human out in our world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“keep the other half safe, for now. that’s your responsibility until i can corner this half.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, h-heading that w-way now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tell metta about it too, make sure he knows that it is NOT to leave the lab under any circumstances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I w-will call them u-up…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans hung up the phone then, where was his brother? Didn’t he say he was around here? He walked through the fog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HUMAN! HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU HUMAN?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans!” Papyrus replies with glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Never Been So Glad To Hear Your Lazy Bones Voice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t tell me you lost the toy pap...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Well I Am Hoping The Tracks Were Wrong… Because… If They Are Right They … Umm… Went Into The Waterfall Area…Captain Undyne Won’t Hurt Them Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m bankin’ on it pap. stay here and let me know if they come back to snowdin.” He took a shortcut to his telescope and back tracked from there, looking for monsters to ask if they’d seen it... or, if he was lucky, actually catch up to it. Off in the distance he could see Undyne chasing the human down a path into the hot lands. Spears are flying as Frisk dodges them easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have gotten slower in your old age.” Frisk taunted as Undyne finally falls from dehydration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to g-... shh… she is a- no… yes there is a cooler of water… fine… whatever…” Frisk went over to the container of water and grabs a glass of water and pours it all over Undyne before running off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me do that again Frisk and I will make sure to destroy your body when we find it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans doesn’t find anyone, no dust though... so far. So he teleports back to the telescope and heads forward, after a while of no monsters still... he decides to teleport to his hotdog stand in Hotland and backtrack from there... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stupid … Stupid… How in the hell did that human get ahead of me?” Undyne moaned as she walked slowly to the hot dog stand. She was exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“captain?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, there you are. We have a code red punk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“damn it... so you saw the thing then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The damnest thing too… they were arguing with themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, that is weird, but nevermind that. they’re malfunctioning bad. which way did they go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Towards the lab. I need to be determined and get there before-” Sans grabbed Undyne and teleported them both straight into the lab in front of the huge monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t say the skill doesn’t ever come in handy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you win this round punk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cool off here while i check the lab for signs.” He headed off further into the lab he had a feeling if the thing was here... it was probably wondering why it could sense its other half, but not get to it. The door to the secret lab didn’t open after all unless the correct code was input in the elevator. Otherwise it was just an elevator that went up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got It.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk stood by the wall near the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is here? Really?” Frisk kicked the wall frustrated as they tried to input random numbers. Hearing the noise, Sans headed towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all the places it had to end up… this place is where demons are born.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wouldn’t say that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Sans” Frisk turned around and faced him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so you know who i am huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toriel told me about you.” That was a lie and Sans knew it because she was unconscious until recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s impossible because tori doesn’t know who i am. even if the reverse isn’t true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh… so skelly. What do you think of my new body? It comes with a half a soul which I plan… to get out of this place. I just need the other half.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, it has been so long… aren’t you going to even shake my hand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“am i supposed to know you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is me Chara. Mom… gave me a new body see…” Chara held the necklace as she smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s impossible, chara died years ago... with the prince... and alphys built that body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did die. I was murdered though… everyone claimed I did it myself. That I asked for the golden flowers. Such lies… I am going to kill the one who did this to me. Your ruler… King Asgore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“funny, wasn’t him. but yeah... i knew about the murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t?” Frisk/Chara sounded genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Than w-who did it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there was only one monster who get that close to the family and poison you without anyone knowing.... the former royal scientist. shame about him... no one even remembers his name or that he even existed... except me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that can’t be… I remembered Asgore speak of things… that with my soul they would be one step closer to getting out of here. Was it a … my head hurts so bad…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh huh... and just who do you think he was talking to? he wasn’t talking to his wife and he wasn’t talking to you or his son. there were talks, early on, of the idea of using human souls... of harnessing their power, but not killing. that didn’t come about until the prince was murdered by one shortly after your demise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I…” Frisk took the knife out and shakily drops it. “I… t-thought… believed… all these years… that… I was w-waiting… for when the necklace would be passed down to some soul… any soul to exact my revenge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... about that. how is this even possible? i didn’t think possession was possible without a soul... and yours shattered years ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly… a piece of my soul resides in the necklace and she is so weak… it was easy to take over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i see. that’s a little rude isn’t it? anyway, i’m sure al won’t care if you keep the robotic body, but that soul... i have to get it back together before it goes completely haywire to the point where even you can’t keep it under control.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is t-true… it has been getting … worse since I got this body. I think it is time…” Sans moved forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let me have it then and be done with this idiocy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you do me one last favor?” She wasn’t sure if she would be able to function without Frisk’s part in the robot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I don’t make it. Which is fine. Would you bury my necklace with the rest of me in the entryway of the ruins.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, I can do that kiddo.... you know... we missed you. even pap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sans.  I miss you guys too… I couldn’t help but pull one last prank on the big guy…” She smiled as recalled it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, yeah, freaked him out. but i’ll keep the secret for ya.”  She nodded as she pressed her hand on the compartment on her chest and it opened up to show half of Frisk’s soul. Sans took the container with the soul part in it. He then headed over to the “bathroom” entrance. Like Chara feared, without the extra soul power she slumped to the ground and became lifeless. </span>
  <span>Sans said nothing, leaving the robotic body behind, along with the necklace, and headed downstairs. Once there he nearly bumped into Frisk’s human body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“easy there. i know you’re in a hurry.” He tapped a pad on the top of the container, releasing its hold so that the soul piece was freed and it zipped out to cling to its other half and become whole again. A gasp came from Frisk as she woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-she is a-awake… W-where did you f-find her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, well it found its other half actually. i need to get back up there... i have a friend i haven’t seen in a long time waiting for me to try something crazy...” He headed back upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay… good l-luck.” The body looked it was asleep against the wall. It was kind of peaceful there anyways. </span>
  <span>Sans took the necklace and went back downstairs again. He headed straight for the freezer and pulled out several bags, dumping the contents into a container and then dropping the necklace into it and hooking it up to a status pod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“c’mon... c’mon...” He muttered as he tapped several buttons. A bleep then several more bleeps as the status of the container was coming to life. He waited anxiously for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-where… where am I?” The voice says, unsure what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank asgore... there you are pal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am… alive? How? I was prepared… for... the end again…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, but i had one of my nutty ideas... and, it worked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like it... I would hug you but… I don’t think I can in this state.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, not without a body, but i think al can fix that when the time comes. first we have to get you mended.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … I don’t have the words to say how much… thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya don’t have to pal. we’re friends after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you a spicy ketchup. That is what I will do is get you a spicy ketchup.” Sans laughed a little, his sockets watering with a joy he hadn’t felt in... too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think mom still makes those pies of hers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i dunno, al? you were there so long. does tori still make the butts pie?” Chara laughed which was a little creepy to Alphys who had no idea what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what is g-going on? W-why are y-you talking to that j-jar and w-why is it responding?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well... this is chara. she told me there was a bit of her soul that latched onto the necklace that’s now at the bottom of the jar. in... i dunno... a year maybe... there should be a fully mended soul.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chara? P-princess Chara?... Yeah it should be healed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup. it was a long shot, but i had to take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … I am in s-shock… I t-tried saving y-you Princess… and the g-guilt left me with this s-stutter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I am so sorry. I imagine you tried your best. I think you were nice and worked with the other scientists right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... hate to break it to you... but al and i are all that’s left. i was filled with such guilt over the accident that happened... that... well, i ended up leaving the field and with no one else around and being as smart to make a robot with a soul attached to it, she was first choice for the empty role of royal scientist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you… p-plus I am a-adorable as well.” Alphys teased as she went back over to Frisk who was barely awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh. oh save the flirting for the captain will ya? speaking of her... she’s upstairs too chillin’ out at the entrance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-undyne is h-here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, she had made the trip all the way to my hot dog stand... which is a floor up ya know, so i figured i’d give her a break and shortcut her here so she could cool down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will go s-... will you watch Frisk and it is nice to see you again P-Princess Chara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans picked up the jar and walked over to where Frisk was, he carefully put the jar into a chair so it wouldn’t be in danger and then sat next to it in another chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is weird… to see her in this form. It is like I don’t know… out of body situation.” Chara says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, i guess that answers the question of whether or not you can see.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yep, but I can’t feel anything. I don’t know how I am thinking though… I think I finally have your brains. None…” Sarcastic tone was heard as she laughed. He laughed a little with her.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t h-hurt me…” Frisk mutters scared. She looked at Sans and the talking jar. Frisk recalled as she came down below how something hurt so badly that everything went dark. </p><p> </p><p>“we’re not going to hurt you frisk. how are you feeling?” </p><p> </p><p>“S-scared… y-you are a t-talking s-skeleton… and a t-talking j-jar…” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I can understand your fear. Remember my voice?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no... sorta… I don’t know.” Frisk was so scared. </p><p> </p><p>“fair enough. name’s sans, sans the skeleton.” He held out a hand to her, not sure if she’d fall for it... but it was worth a shot. She glanced at the hand and up to Sans. At first she did a quick slap of the hand to see if something would happen when nothing happened she placed her hand into his and shook it hearing a farting noise causing her to flush.</p><p> </p><p>“I-it wasn’t me.” Frisk says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know it did come from your direction.” Chara teased.</p><p> </p><p>“pfff... old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always a classic.” He turned over his hand, revealing the small whoopie cushion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… hehe… you are not going to h-hurt me?” </p><p> </p><p>“nah. kinda pointless after i put ya back together wouldn’t you agree?” </p><p> </p><p>“... I was dead then…” Frisk thought it was a dream. </p><p> </p><p>“not dead, but you were hurt pretty bad. fortunately we had some spare parts.” He glanced over at the tarp over the other body. He would have to remove that eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“S-spare p-parts? Y-you mean… that flower h-hurt… I…” </p><p> </p><p>“flower? what flower?” He looked over at Chara’s jar.</p><p>“you know anything about a flower?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have no clue. I have no idea why there be a flower killing things for fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“It... I fell… I was tangled and... he said I was easy…” Frisk didn’t know what else to say as Chara went silent. She understood the pain of being hurt and than having her life taken away by force.</p><p>“I j-just want to g-go home…” Her eyes started to water up as she pulled her knees up to her chest. That is when she felt the stinging sensation that her chest was still wounded. Scars were still prominent and it was a constant reminder of what she was now. She had no idea how bad she was… her body was mangled horribly when Toriel saved her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you describe the flower to me?” Chara asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“It was… kind of yellow... I don’t remember. I just remember the pain. I am sorry.” Chara wondered if that is the same flower that killed her long ago. </p><p> </p><p>“well, don’t worry about it. you just need to rest and heal.” </p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you… I am s-sorry I was scared of you.” She muttered feeling guilty of how she acted.</p><p> </p><p>“The guy is used to it. He looks in the mirror and jumps when he sees his own reflection.” Chara joked.</p><p> </p><p>“oh i do not. geeze, you really haven’t changed. still same since of humor chara.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chara? That sounds familiar… the voice?” </p><p> </p><p>“it should ring a bell, they were kinda attached to ya for a little while.” He points to the necklace in the jar.</p><p> </p><p>“I was your tour guide remember? You kept telling me to behave and stop pulling pranks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I remember.” Frisk says recalling. </p><p> </p><p>“when i was a real young monster... chara and i played together.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?... So you two used to … what swim?” Frisk didn’t know that Chara was human once as Chara busted out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“among other things. chara was the one who tried to-” </p><p> </p><p>“She thinks that you swam in me. She didn’t know I was human.” Chara busted out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“pfffff.. oh my stars no! tori woulda killed me for something like that! and then i’d have never heard the end of it from my folks.... i’d be a red, white and blue skeleton after that!”  Frisk just felt embarrassed. How was she supposed to know that? Her face turned a bright red as she pulled the sheets to cover her face.</p><p> </p><p>“heh, i don’t blame ya for not knowing chara was the first human down here, but gotta say... that statement takes the cake in levels of wrongness that would have us grounded until we were both dust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, besides… Sans and I…” Chara didn’t have words to say what their classification of their relationship was. </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, we were prank buddies. that’s the best way i can say it. but... it never got further because... things went bad. we were both just kids... barely teenagers.” </p><p> </p><p>“I never stood a chance… and my brother… killed himself…” </p><p> </p><p>“no, he didn’t do that. no one knows what happened with azzy.” </p><p> </p><p>“I b-begged him… to take me h-home… before I d-died… he tried to… and… the v-villagers skewered him… he b-barely made it back... he died holding me…” Chara’s voice quivered as she recalled the events. </p><p> </p><p>“so the official story is... somewhat true then. we were just told he was murdered. took me some time to piece together the how on my own.” Frisk felt so awkward as she laid there. She felt like the third wheel in a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“hey.. um, if it’s not too personal... how did you end up down here frisk?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe me if I told you?” Frisk asked unsure if he would trust her. </p><p> </p><p>“i can tell when someone is lying... so yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is true. He is like the world’s worst dad ever… you can’t get away with anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“or the greatest living lie detector.” He joked back.</p><p> </p><p>“... I fell… honestly… that is it. I was hanging out with my family when I fell into a hole…” </p><p> </p><p>“why were you on the mountain? surely everyone knows the rumors by now.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is well known… and it is wired off from the public. I was … curious. I didn’t mean to actually find it like I did and fall down.” </p><p> </p><p>“only a handful do it on purpose.” He glanced towards Chara but said nothing on that score, it wasn’t his to tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides this place is much better than up there.” Chara said in her defense. </p><p>“Up there sucks.” </p><p> </p><p>“you don’t know if that’s still true. i mean, almost two full decades have passed since... you were last up there. yeah... i got old, don’t rib me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You got old? I got old… holy… I thought it was only a couple of weeks at most…” </p><p> </p><p>“apparently your stasis kept time from being revealed to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… I kind of remember that flower wanted souls… is that normal? It can’t be normal or do monsters eat souls?” </p><p> </p><p>“Souls? He asked for souls?” Chara was thinking of the old tales that Asgore spoke of.</p><p>“This flower… wanted out of here. The seven souls. That is ridiculous as I recall there was only one other soul here.” </p><p> </p><p>“that was only true when you were alive charz, there’s been several other souls... in fact, frisk is the seventh to fall since... you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No way…that is crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“yup... three others um... jumped... but the others were just like frisk... curious.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry.” Frisk muttered.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to cause problems. I just… was having fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fun? Well that is something that I never considered the drop was… fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“it isn’t your fault you fell. but... getting back up isn’t going to be... so pleasant.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say that? Is the barrier story true than?”</p><p> </p><p>“yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“The old story is mostly true except the part of the humans beat the monsters. That part was false. They tricked them into areas talking about negotiating and sealed them away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I guess it is no loss that I am stuck here.” Frisk mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to go back up?” Chara asked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of do but… I kind of don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“nothing saying you can’t stay down here with us. chara did, along with some others.” </p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate your kindness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you want out of here Sans?” Chara asked knowing full well that Frisk was a red soul.</p><p> </p><p>“eh, i gave up on going back a long time ago. going up to the surface doesn’t appeal to me either.” </p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t that bad up there.” Frisk said softly. Sans only shrugs.</p><p>“I just… suck…” </p><p> </p><p>“Geez…” Chara would roll her eyes if she could.</p><p> </p><p>“what does that even mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“It means all my life I never excelled at anything. I was the bottom of my class, I couldn’t find a date, and I am clumsy. You might as well put a stamp on my forehead saying ‘Return to Sender’.” Sans looked at Chara, as if the two of them could exchange a weird look before he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“can’t be any worse than jerry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jerry is the worst…” Chara agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“But did Jerry walk into a death trap and than get all that stuff done to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“if he could do that we’d all be grateful actually... he’s the most annoying monster there is.” </p><p> </p><p>“If I had to possess him I would make him sit in the corner all day and just stare until the end comes. That is how bad he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, you’d never get anything done if you were stuck i him other than maybe finally getting him to die of boredom.” The last part was a joke of course. </p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully…” Chara was being sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p>“pff, true, knowing him you’d just end up dead again from being bored <em> by </em> him.” Frisk was used to being ignored and so she just kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“anyway, if you’re going to stay here after you’re better... what do you intend to do? stay in hotland?” Frisk didn’t think he was talking to her as she just did a game in her head like she usually did to distract herself from the dark thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“... uh, was it something i said?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you said anything bad… Frisk? Earth to Frisk you alive?” Frisk blinked and looked at the pair.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh... you okay?” He looked mildly concerned. He’d never seen anyone do that before.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I… I am. Sorry.” Frisk didn’t elaborate at what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm.” He knew that wasn’t really the truth, but he didn’t really call her out for it either.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Did you zone out or what? It is rude not to answer a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“eh, maybe she doesn’t know the answer yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t know the answer?... Okay… I guess…” Frisk looked frustrated and confused.</p><p> </p><p>“this has all happened pretty fast for ya, so i can’t really blame ya. i mean, you were pretty much out for a whole year before coming to... so you wouldn’t really have been used to being down here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-year… I been… so… everyone probably thinks… and I missed my senior year…”</p><p> </p><p>“possibly and a definite yes to that last part. which makes you... what... 18 at least?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I got rejected from the college I wanted to go to… and my grades… we’re poor.”</p><p> </p><p>“well, ya still got your whole life ahead of ya. you’re young yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell her grandpa.” Chara joked. It was sort of ill timed but she still tried to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“after you grandma.” He joked back.</p><p> </p><p>“I died young and so… lesson is there is an afterlife. The end.”</p><p> </p><p>“congrats, that’s a new record for you chara on the shortest story ever told.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Thank you… I like to thank mom for telling me boring stories about snails all my life.” Sans just laughed as his friend seemed to just ham it up. Frisk chuckled softly but was mostly quiet. She felt out of place.</p><p> </p><p>“Tough crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>“crap, speaking of your mom... better tell al to give her a call.” </p><p> </p><p>“I... I need to apologize to her. She w-wouldn’t move out of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“she wasn’t supposed to charz. she was supposed to keep that half there until the human body was ready for its other half... you just got impatient, another hour or so and i’d have been down there to take you back here myself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great. I could have gotten the express route. Do you still do the zoom zoom…?”</p><p> </p><p>“tori always said your impatience would bite you in the ass some day... and yes, i still have my shortcuts. i’d call you a smartass for that one but you don’t currently have an ass.“ </p><p> </p><p>“I would call you a brainiac but that requires a brain.” Chara retorted with a laugh. Sans snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“man... pap is gonna flip when we get you into a body.” Frisk watched the two and was unsure how to feel.</p><p>“this makes all the runaround worthwhile today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. It will be nice to get the old gang back together again… well most…”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, about that... doggo won’t know it’s you until you speak to him. there was an accident when he was training to be a guard, lost most of his sight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no… well his sniffer was the best so his sight is just an accessory.”</p><p> </p><p>“still is, though he mostly uses his magic to detect movement nowadays. he’s one of the best blue magic users there is.” The elevator dinged and as the doors opened an argument could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Alphys. I have a duty to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh oh...” Sans grabbed the jar then moved over to Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please Frisk is j-just a friendly s-soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“frisk... take a deep breath and try not to scream on me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do wha-" A spear came barreling towards them. He grabbed her wrist and teleported them just before the spear hit where Frisk and Sans had been. It was pitch dark where they traveled and it was hard to really catch a decent breath. It didn’t last more than a few moments though. Frisk had a death grip holding onto Sans just as she fell to her knees as the shock took her. They landed in the living room on an old couch.</p><p> </p><p>“There That Human Is!” Papyrus announced.</p><p> </p><p>“hey pap. this is frisk. also... little early... but uh... you wanna say hi pal?” Sans lightly tapped the jar, indicating he was talking to Chara.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dork!” Papyrus temporarily ignored the pair as he grabbed Frisk tossed her over his shoulder and walked to the garage.</p><p>“Did he… just…”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah... hold on.” He set Chara on the couch and ran after his brother. He grabbed both their souls just before they reached the shed.</p><p>“hold it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Humans Need To Go To Captain Undyne And She Disobeyed Me Once.”</p><p> </p><p>“not this one. i brought her home, she’s my human.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your Human? She Is Your Pet?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, you missed her, i caught her fair and square. and no not like a pet. look, she’s pretty banged up, that’s one reason why i brought her here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine I Will Contact Captain Undyne To Let Her Know.”</p><p> </p><p>“no. you do that and i’m freezing your spaghetti again.” </p><p> </p><p>“No Fair!! I Am Just Following Orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s not your responsibility this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I Could Just Extract The Soul. Than Everyone Will Love Me!!”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t you dare, i just spent two days putting that soul back together! besides, taking that soul won’t bring you the fame you think. you need to talk to the captain about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why? Oh… I See She Flirted With You And She Is Desperately In Love With You.” Frisk flushed as she tried to move. Sans wanted to facepalm, but sure, whatever. He would go with that. He lifted her from his brother with the magic he had on her soul and over to him, settling her into his arms bridal style. She looked up at him wondering what was happening with the flush still there.</p><p> </p><p>“let’s.. just play along.” He mutters to her even as the magic disappears from her and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“let’s not stand out here talking, humans are fragile and i don’t want her catching a cold.” He heads back to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… cold… umm… thanks cutie?” Frisk felt awkward but she did think he was kind of cute.</p><p> </p><p>“anything to keep ya well lovebug.” He replies back with a grin... oh Chara was going to get a fucking kick out of this...</p><p> </p><p>“I See True Love… I Can’t Send Sans’ Future Mate To Get Cut Open.” Sans went into the house before his brother had completely finished that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“hey chara... pap thinks me sticking up for frisk means we’re lovers... so, that’s a new turn of events.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy. You are perfect for each other… both like to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh don’t start charz. i only played along so that he wouldn’t toss her in the shed or call undyne. tori would roast me alive.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on that is like classic and yes she would.. Should I plan the wedding?” Frisk didn’t like being picked on so much. She heard enough of it up top and she didn’t need to hear it down here.</p><p> </p><p>“no. not like you could attend anyway since you have no body to go with.” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… snap… I should have seen that coming but I don’t have eyes so…” Sans shook his head and set Frisk down.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry about my brother, he thinks that getting into the royal guard is his ticket to being popular, but... well, i don’t think it is. he’s been at it for years and undyne refuses to let him be official.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is fine…” Frisk was short to the point but it felt like she wanted to say more but she was too shy. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“look, i know i kinda joke around a lot... but it’s kinda the only thing that keeps me going at this point... besides my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is right… you want to go up there and I am the one stopping you.” He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“once upon a time maybe... when chara was alive... when she was found and adopted into the royal family. there was hope again... not just about getting to the surface, but that humans were better than they had been previous times and that whatever caused the war... was gone. she was the best thing to happen to the underground.” </p><p> </p><p>“We were happy. It was the best life I could have ever gotten.”  Chara said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah... and then... when she was killed... everything took a turn for the worst... we lost everything in a single day... all the hope... all that faith that mankind might accept us. might one day break the barrier... that day... our king, asgore, declared that humans who fell were to be treated as enemies... if they survived. few ever survived the fall. the reason tori doesn’t like me... or wouldn’t if she knew who her joke buddy was... is because of my job... it was my job to take the souls from her every time she found one that... didn’t survive the fall. we didn’t speak two words to one another really... i knew she resented me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I still… sorry.” Frisk winced back a little as if she expected something to happen but nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“one day... before you fell... i became bored. it had been so long since a human had come. so... i started telling jokes to the door... and one day i knocked and told a joke... and... she answered. since we’d never really talked before she didn’t know the sound of my voice, didn’t know i was the same one she hated so much... the two of us have been... friends of sorts i guess. but, it’s an illusion that is waiting to be shattered.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for keeping mom company still.” Chara said breaking the momentary silence.</p><p> </p><p>“it was the least i could do, even when i knew who she was. you were my best friend after all, i couldn’t not look after your family.... well, what was left of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“You… are a good friend.” Frisk mutters softly. It was almost too soft as Frisk got up and glanced around before sitting down again.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s getting late, you can take my room for the evening until we get things figured out tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will… sleep here.” Frisk mutters as she was sitting in the armchair. </p><p> </p><p>“might not want to, chara and i tend to be light sleepers and we used to talk late into the night... i don’t think that has changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can watch horror flicks!” Chara said with excitement in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“that would require effort, since all that’s on tv regularly now is mettaton.” </p><p> </p><p>“How about we make fun of the robot?” As the two talked Frisk got up and began to walk around the room feeling that sense of being that wallflower again.</p><p> </p><p>“that’d annoy pap, he’s a fan. go to bed frisk before you start wearing a rut or somethin’ with the pacin’.” </p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t know your home dork. You might want to show her your room.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i guess but it should be kinda obvious. geez... so pushy.” He joked a little with Chara but got up anyway. Frisk felt so embarrassed as tears started to come to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, c’mon now. there’s no need for that.” He gently took one of her hands and tugged her towards the stairs slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry. I just d-don’t know… mom says…” Frisk felt like she was being a burden as she tried so hard to just fit in.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s alright. there’s nothing wrong with not knowing. we all have to learn some time.” He gave her a patient smile.  She tried to calm down as they approach his room. He opened the door for her to let her in. It was similar to a real room… except for the trash tornado in the corner with socks and other various items in it. Including a white stuffed dog.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry about the mess, wasn’t expecting company.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s o-"</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, hurry up! Let’s watch some movies!” </p><p> </p><p>“just ignore her, she was never very patient.” Sans says, rolling his eye lights at the call. Frisk nodded as she tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s-" </p><p> </p><p>“the bathroom is the door we passed between pap’s room and mine. if you need anything you can ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok-"</p><p> </p><p>“Sans! There Is A Talking Jar!”</p><p> </p><p>“quit interrupting and yes pap i know!” He calls back. Frisk winced a little.</p><p>“sorry, house hasn’t been this lively in years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I un-"</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! I Didn’t Know. I Mean This Jar Is Saying Things Like She Is Chara. That Is Insane.” Sans facepalms.</p><p> </p><p>“my brother for ya.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am used to this…” Frisk mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“so you have crazy monsters up there too?” He asks, joking a little.</p><p> </p><p>“You c-"</p><p> </p><p>“Tell your brother not to spill me down the drain!”</p><p> </p><p>“paps! don’t torture the soul in a jar!” He calls down.</p><p> </p><p>“It Is Bad Right? It Is Fake. It Has To Be.”</p><p> </p><p>“no! it’s not fake! leave the soul alone!” </p><p> </p><p>“Go… it is fine. Thanks for the bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“sure, let me know if there’s anything else okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… G'night Sans.”</p><p> </p><p>“g’night frisk.” He headed back downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare pour me out!!” Chara complained as Papyrus was about to pour the contents down the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“papyrus! what did i say about torturing the soul?” Sans said, his magic grabbing the jar.</p><p> </p><p>“Chara Is Dead This Can’t Be Her. My Friend Is Gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“chara, tell him what you did earlier today. something no one else could know happened today but me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The flower remember. I put a flower on you… like I used to when we were kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Human Did That…”</p><p> </p><p>“wasn’t frisk. she was in the lab at the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“It Was Truly Chara?”</p><p> </p><p>“i know it’s hard to believe, but yeah... it is. she’s not a full soul and she doesn’t have a body... but that is our friend in here.” He sets the jar into his hands and his magic lets go.</p><p> </p><p>“It is okay. I am not mad big guy. Just don’t drink me.”</p><p> </p><p>“pff.. you’d make a helluva energy drink.” </p><p> </p><p>“So You Got Together With A Human And Found Our Old Friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s... been a long day.” Sans walked back to the living room and set the jar on the couch again.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Your Life Is Very Much Like A Spy.”</p><p> </p><p>“really? i though it was more of a sitcom.” He pulled out his phone and shot Alphys a text.</p><p> </p><p>Sans: don’t forget to check up on tori. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfff… kinda is. “</p><p> </p><p>Alphys: Heading that way right now.</p><p> </p><p>Sans: had a time convincing pap chara was in the jar... he tried to pour her out. if it wasn’t serious it would be hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys: Might want to make sure to keep sharp items away from Frisk. She had scars when I first met her meaning either she hurt herself or she was getting bullied.</p><p> </p><p>Sans: yeah, i know, fortunately my room doesn’t have any knives or any sharp objects. i noticed the scars when i was doing the operation to replace her organs. if i wasn’t a living lie detector i’d say she jumped.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys: So she didn’t try to commit suicide?</p><p> </p><p>Sans: no, she might have considered it but she legitimately fell. she wasn’t looking to fall in or jump, she stumbled upon the hole by accident even if she was looking for it, she wasn’t looking to come down here.</p><p> </p><p>“She has like no voice… I mean I know she has a range I used her robot self so… why is she so quiet?” Chara asked as they watched Mettaton.</p><p> </p><p>“could be like al said, something to do with bullying.” He mutters so his brother doesn’t overhear.</p><p> </p><p>“You can always just have Grillby burn them.”</p><p> </p><p>“heh, that would require a trip up top cherry and i don’t think you’re ready for that even if you have the spirit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cherry? I don’t think you called me that in a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“pff, well you look the part now. hang on.” He took a photo of Chara and then held the phone so she could see herself floating in the jar. </p><p> </p><p>“I am like a lone pickle in a jar…”</p><p> </p><p>“except you’re red... so cherry.” </p><p> </p><p>“I would say you are flirting with me but you are always like this.” Chara jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“i wouldn’t know what flirting was if it bit me. that’s my bro’s expertise.” </p><p> </p><p>“I Am The Expert And Right Now…” Sans made a gesture like ‘see?’ </p><p>“Your Mate Is Making A Lot Of Noise In Your Room. Probably Throwing Things Away.”</p><p> </p><p>“darn, better go rescue my tornado then.” He joked, winking at Chara before he headed upstairs to see why in the world there was so much noise actually. Not that there was really anything to break... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frisk was trying to find something, anything to distract her. She felt so alone and helpless that she tried to go through the books but most were joke books and really didn’t have any content to them at all. She just wanted to feel normal for just a moment. Frisk got a good look of what she looked like and reality of her looking normal was over.  She thought about just ending it and that it would be better for them and so she began to tie a noose for herself out of the sheet when Sans knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello.”  Frisk replied.</p><p> </p><p>“frisk?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes… *sniff*”</p><p> </p><p>“what are you doing that is making so much noise? you’re startin’ to worry everyone. i thought you were goin’ to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to pretend or feel sorry for me… it will be over soon.” Well fuck, she was one of those. He opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“let’s not go that far.” Frisk tried to hide her failed attempt at a noose behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“I d-don’t know what y-you mean.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m not an idiot. i know what a depressed soul looks like.” He walks over to her and before she realizes what he’s up to, he scoops her up and carries her out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What… y-you going to… I guess I deserve it.” He carried her down the stairs and to the couch where he sat back on the couch and set her in his lap, tucking her close to him like a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway… this show has really gotten better.” Chara pretended that she didn’t see all that.</p><p> </p><p>“what, you suddenly a fan now in the last five minutes?” </p><p> </p><p>“As a former robot… I find myself appreciating other robots thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“and robot to be, i’m sure al will figure out a way to give you control over the robot. it is her area of expertise after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“She is a genius.” Chara said watching Frisk as she nervously settles against Sans. Soon relaxing and eventually falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Asgore help us if they don’t come up with a different actor though.”</p><p> </p><p>“why don’t you do it when you get your body then? be his rival.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oooohhh now that is a plan!”</p><p> </p><p>“you were always good with the fine details of those. me, i prefer a live audience.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are too sweet. You can come to my show.”</p><p> </p><p>“assuming i’m not doing one of my own. one of my public jobs, stand up comedy.” </p><p> </p><p>“You finally did it? Good for you! I knew you had it in ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“helps pay the bills, not the only thing i do... i have three sentry stations and a hot dog stand too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is she?” Chara asked very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“asleep? yes. anything else you might wanna be more specific.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened up there?”</p><p> </p><p>“dunno, not exactly, but when i go there she was turning my sheets into a very poor and unusable version of a noose.” </p><p> </p><p>“Geez… when I was in her head… I saw her ‘school days’ they were not the best. She basically been ignored her whole life.”</p><p> </p><p>“considering her personality, it doesn’t surprise me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean her being short? Or shy?”</p><p> </p><p>“shy, quiet tone of voice, how she never finished what she was saying every time you or pap interrupted her while we were upstairs, the way she zoned out when we were in the lab. her response to my telling you about ‘not knowing the answer’ ... it kinda all clicks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…” </p><p> </p><p>“listen... since you’re my best friend and i trust you... i’ll tell you that i’ve seen a lot of things... a lot of souls. after you and azzy were gone... there was a lab accident... or rather... i was getting rid of the thing that had orchestrated your death... but i did so at a heavy cost... a... very heavy one... all those scientists that used to be there... my mom... my dad...  even my magic...” To demonstrate he lit up the one eye that would light. </p><p> </p><p>“How is this possible? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“i sabotaged a project that prick was doing... it was some sort of negative darkness thing... the void, it was called. it sucked in almost every single monster there... except me... somehow... i was different... and i wouldn’t realize how until later on. before i sabotaged the project, i was working closely with dad on souls and... volunteered myself as a test subject for injections of small trace amounts of DT.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you did and you are still okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“more or less.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much can cause a monster literally melt…”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i know... al found that out the hard way a year after the accident as she was trying to continue dad’s work, even though she didn’t know it was dad’s. i’m the only one who remembers.... anything... and... there’s something else. there’s ... some<em> thing </em> down here that can control a large amount of it... it reset time... over and over and over again... and... i’m the only one who knows. the only one to remember. i’ve watched monsters achieve their dreams down here... and other times i’ve walked into snowdin only to find nothing but dust... and pap-” His voice cracked and he had to stop there just to keep himself together. She wanted to hug him, to comfort him, but she knew in this state that was a impossibility. She hoped that Frisk being there gave him some sort of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“after the... first wave of them... roughly... ten... of just coming home to... an empty house... i made up my mind that i had to try and do something... i started making journals that, i found, if i kept on me, they stayed with me and kept whatever i’d written in them. i also took up another job... one i haven’t told papyrus about, but you probably have already guessed what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you have the seal on your hand. It is a small mark that I saw dad give another. It is meant to be so small that no one would see it but the royals themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“right, because only they would sense that small of a shift of magic that belonged to them.” </p><p> </p><p>“I may not be their blood but I recognize the magic still… maybe because I am pure magic now.”</p><p> </p><p>“you were around it so much i’d be surprised if you didn’t. and i wouldn’t be surprised considering you are just a soul... and souls are magic... so, that isn’t inaccurate. but, i took the job because i thought i could use it to my advantage... that didn’t work out. i still haven’t found the thing responsible for all of this... but there is one thing that is strange that has kept me looking around snowdin.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder if this flower that Frisk talked about is what is causing problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m guessing it is. because see... about... hmmm... let’s say two journals ago, which is quite a lot of resets really - paps told me he had met a flower that told him things. flattery, advice, predictions....  see where this makes sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“That can’t be too coincidental that Frisk met a flower that spoke to her as well…”</p><p> </p><p>“exactly. especially since the only other type of flower that speaks is in waterfall... and she didn’t fall down there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it might have been an echo until she said it was yellow.”</p><p> </p><p>“like the golden flowers that tori keeps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! What if… I am just throwing an idea out there… you said Alphys put determination in things… what if that flower got contaminated by accident or worse… on purpose.” Frisk was sound asleep and nuzzled against Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“let’s ask.” </p><p> </p><p>Sans: al, you didn’t happen to use DT on any flowers for experimentation did you?</p><p> </p><p>Alphys: Yeah, I had tried to use the flowers from the ruins and that is what I used.</p><p> </p><p>Sans turned the phone so Chara could read it.</p><p> </p><p>“Asriel’s grave? She disturbed my brother’s grave…” Chara felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>Sans: al... you didn’t happen to notice any... dust on those flowers when you picked them... did you?</p><p> </p><p>Sans began to feel sick to his non-existent stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys: Why? </p><p> </p><p>Sans: because i’m pretty sure you accidently created a monstrosity that i’ve been hunting through time and space... </p><p> </p><p>Alphys:... I thought none of them worked… </p><p> </p><p>Sans: frisk mentioned a flower when chara and i were in the lab, about being hurt by it. i’ve been huntin’ this little menace for... longer than anyone can remember.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys: It wasn’t yellow… please tell me it was a blue flower.</p><p> </p><p>Sans: it was yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys called Sans waking Frisk as the ringtone goes off. Sans picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“really al? do you even look to see what time it was? you just woke my house guest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t m-mean to c-create a monster. I was trying to…”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, i know. but at least now i know what i’ve been dealing with, you gave it so much DT that it’s been resetting up until the moment frisk got here. and i’d be lying if i said it was all sunshine and rainbows.” </p><p> </p><p>“I u-understand. Sorry I j-just…”</p><p> </p><p>“thing is, i don’t think you really do al. you don’t remember like i do. but you have those nightmares of it... “ </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah…Those a-are memories a-aren’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah. time after time... but most of yours were relatively short... i was always dragged into the end of it... most especially after i tried taking the job... that just made it all the worse... and i never saw the culprit.”</p><p> </p><p>“It m-must reside w-where the m-most of its r-remains are…”</p><p> </p><p>“that’d be my guess... but i can’t say i look forward to pulling this weed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope y-you will forgive me o-one day. Is Frisk a-at least okay?” Frisk glanced up at Sans and flushed how close they were. Sans was too distracted by the call to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“she’s the one you woke up and i can’t say i blame you too much, not like you did it on purpose.” </p><p> </p><p>“I a-appreciate your k-kindness. I will let you g-get back to s-sleep. Give everyone my r-regards.”</p><p> </p><p>“try to get some rest al.”</p><p> </p><p>“I w-will try… I will t-try.”</p><p> </p><p>“if you have to, go cuddle up with a fish.” </p><p> </p><p>“E-everyone loves g -good cuddle.” </p><p> </p><p>“exactly. g’night.”</p><p> </p><p>“G-Goodnight.”  He hung up then stuck the phone back into his pocket before looking at Frisk. She glanced up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry about that, didn’t expect her to call like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is okay. You seem very… popular with lots of… friends…” She was soft spoken.</p><p> </p><p>“eh, i get around, but i wouldn’t call them friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey I am right here!” Chara chimed.</p><p> </p><p>“i wasn’t counting you in that statement chara and you know it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah…” Sarcastic tone was heard. </p><p> </p><p>“you and al were really the only friends i’ve ever had, everyone else was just a tag along because they liked you or al.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans just has the hots for me is all.” Chara teased as Frisk glanced up to Sans to see his reaction. Sans rolled his eye lights.</p><p> </p><p>“in your dreams cherry bud.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cherry?” Frisk asked not sure.</p><p> </p><p>“she looks like a cherry.” He points to the jar.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh… ummm… you would be ummm… ummm… -“</p><p> </p><p>“Come on kid you can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t rush her.” Sans interjects.</p><p> </p><p>“You would be a humerus skeleton? Is that funny? I think it might be no forget it sorry.” She hid her face against him. It took her a bit to think of it. It wasn’t the greatest joke line ever but for her it was pretty good as Chara gave a slight chuckle. Sans did as well.</p><p> </p><p>“welp, guess that would make me a singular bone in a jar then.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no jar to hold all that ego Sans.” Chara teased as she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“a tank then, though you’re one to talk... just the size of a cherry and the rest of that is your ego.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfff… yes it is all my ego. Jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“you get any bigger then i’m gonna need an aquarium and then a lake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey more space to just show off how perfect I am.” Frisk envied her as she had such good self esteem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“perfectly tiny you mean.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh snap… trying to burn my necklace… nope it shines the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“that trinket ain’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>“But for now it is…” </p><p> </p><p>“nah, if i fished it out you’d still be sittin’ pretty there cherry, like you was a little guppy. i just don’t want your ego all over my pristine bones is all.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt...you don’t want me all over you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“hell no.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you two are not… dating?” Frisk asked quietly.  </p><p> </p><p>“no. until today... honestly... i hadn’t seen or spoken to chara in... what is actually - counting reset time -  near 500 years.” </p><p> </p><p>“Plus… I think honestly we would get along for a while then we get on each other’s nerves.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah... she’s more like the little sister i never asked for from another mother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh... I thought you two were flirting.” Frisk admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“why does everyone think that? i swear we must be doing something wrong if people keep asking that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Or something right!” Chara said with a flirty tone.</p><p> </p><p>“only that one day for april fool’s miss princess.” He replies back.</p><p> </p><p>“You do look super comfy with…” She stopped short as she didn’t want to scare Frisk. Chara was going to tease him but that might go too far.</p><p> </p><p>“uh huh, you would know all about that wouldn’t you?” He caught it anyway.</p><p>“the whole kingdom was sure i was going to propose to you by the end of that one april fool’s day... until they all realized what day it was.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… I wouldn’t argue too much… you were so cute and we kissed a couple of times…”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, but that was weird... i think i even said as much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we agreed it was like kissing grandma’s butt.” Sans snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t remember sayin’ <em> that </em> but yeah. not the best thing ever.” Frisk listened to the two talk and just watched them laugh.</p><p>“i do remember asking you if all humans were like squishy teddy bears though. found out years later i wasn’t far off in the description. you are all very soft teddy bears.” Frisk flushed at the compliment of sorts as she leaned a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“We all are squishy teddy bears.” Chara teased not seeming to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“you mean you used to be, pretty sure you’re just a fruit in the jar now.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am a squishy… teddy bear.” Frisk said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she just flirted with you.” Chara teased causing Frisk to flush deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“is this what flirting is?” He seemed genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah see most couples do what you are doing with Frisk. Cuddling and flirting is making them feel good… ooo eyes are pretty and you are soft… etc.” Chara said unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“so... obvious things... huh... who’d have thunk it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Humans are easily satisfied with simple words.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is…” Frisk was going to say something but she decided not to say anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, i have a feeling frisk isn’t quite that simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a former scientist you should test the theory.” Chara challenged.</p><p> </p><p>“seriously?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Frisk he is going to see if flirts will make you blush…”</p><p> </p><p>“chara, isn’t that kinda mean?” Frisk didn’t like this as she wanted someone to flirt with her because they wanted to not forced to.</p><p>“i mean, one shouldn’t treat affections... or a soul, as a science experiment. i might not have brains but i ain’t heartless either.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see what you mean. Frisk you should have said yes because he might have brushed your hair or something.” Frisk just settled her head against his ribs. Sans let out an exaggerated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t think you should push the subject. ... no pun intended.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I will stop. Touchy subject.” Chara laughed a little, indicating, she was joking.</p><p> </p><p>“anyway, i’m guessing you’re tired of seeing mettaton bathe in flower petals if you’re bringing up the subject of science.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfff… yes very much so.” Frisk yawned as she nuzzled up to Sans her eyes closing and yawning as she gets settled to go to sleep. Sans flipped the channel for a musical instead with the remote as Frisk settled back down to sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love this song ‘Capital t and that stands for pool!’” Chara sung a little making Frisk glance over and glare towards Chara as she sang.</p><p> </p><p>“chara, don’t sing during twilight hours. we’ve been over this, nice voice or not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Best voice ever and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Shut Up Down There Some Of Us Have Practice In The Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“you heard my bro. don’t wake him again or you’ll regret it.” Frisk moaned a little not wanting to wake up. He shifted her a little to settle her back to sleep again, wrapping her up in his jacket like it was a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“She looks cute in your jacket.” Chara commented after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“maybe you should date her then after you get a body.” Was the reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I will. Hot girl on girl action.”</p><p> </p><p>“speaking of, you can change your gender now as a robot. that could be interesting. also, will you take a new name too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… I probably will change my name… I think Chara carries a lot of pain.”</p><p> </p><p>“lot of weight too... no doubt tori and asgore would definitely have cows if they learned you were alive again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might go with Cherry and try to find a monster who will love me for me. Right now Sans you are my top contender.”</p><p> </p><p>“you turning into a romantic on me cherry?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eh… I figure I don’t have to worry about STDs so…”</p><p> </p><p>“careful around the house when you get that body... you could attract pap too ya know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus? Pfffttt… nah he is more Frisk’s speed.”</p><p> </p><p>“he might surprise you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure sure… the moment he sweeps me offf my feet I will be the first to admit I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t say i didn’t warn you then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on he doesn’t like me that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“says the one who flirted like crazy with me and missed seeing how jealous he was that april fools day years ago...” </p><p> </p><p>“No way… I had no clue.”</p><p> </p><p>“of course not, you spent so much time with me, why would you - as a kid - have noticed my little brother? even if there’s only two years between us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I always thought he was nice but honestly think Frisk would fit better with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“why do you think he wanted to follow us everywhere when we weren’t in stripes? he was trying to get close to you.” </p><p> </p><p>“... It makes sense now. Shit that is why he got upset earlier. If he loved me and thinking I was a fake… how much pain it must be to see me again…”</p><p> </p><p>“i think that’s why he kinda jumped the gun. i’m not so sure he ever got over it. not completely.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will give him a chance the moment I get a body. I think that is only right.”</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t think you need to wait that long, i mean, you can just spend time with him even if you are in a jar. just make conversation, like we’re doing now.” </p><p> </p><p>“When did you become a matchmaker? Got a girl clinging to you and giving advice to me about dating…”</p><p> </p><p>“same moment you did about five minutes ago when you were making suggestions.” He replies back with a bit of a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… okay, okay deal matchmaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“worst case scenario, he just misses you as a friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep and that is okay too.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s good to have you around again pal.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is good to be back. I… I will be honest… when I came back… I thought it was a short time since I well… you know… I looked around the room and all my belongings were gone… and that… she forgot me. I was so mad and I trashed the house because I thought for sure that… she and dad forgot about me. I didn’t know mom lived in a different place until I read her journal. By than the damage and I head off to get my revenge. Maybe if I read more that I would have found out the truth.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, but when have you ever *yawn* been patient?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I never been… go to sleep dork. I won’t go anywhere. I promise, from one dork to another. I can’t sleep in this form so I will… just watch TV. Sans? Do you think that <b>she</b> is going to make it?” Chara referred to Frisk and without being able to use gestures it was harder to do to emphasize her points.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, if anyone is gonna... it will be her.”   </p><p> </p><p>“I am surprised you didn’t… you know.” Chara wasn’t going to say it was about extracting the soul in case Frisk was awake but she was pretty sure she was asleep by this point.</p><p> </p><p>“just because i’m the Judge doesn’t mean i like my job.” </p><p> </p><p>“I never said that. I just figured since dad really wanted out that you might… if you say is true about the souls so far. I don’t care if I am just glad to be around again.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m sure things will be more lively with you around.” After Sans fell asleep. Papyrus came downstairs thinking he was sneaking when low and behold Chara expected him.</p><p> </p><p>“You still suck at hide and go seek Paps.”</p><p> </p><p>“SHHH… THEY…” Sans started to stir a little and Papyrus grabbed Chara’s jar and took her to his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay wise guy now you have me in your room. How are you going to explain to your brother how I moved.” </p><p> </p><p>“I Didn’t Think That Far.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is okay. What is bothering you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I Really Need To Make Sure You Are The Real Chara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, ask me a question. Only I would know.” Papyrus pondered for a bit and thought really hard.</p><p> </p><p>“For Gryftmas. You Got Me A Gift. What Was It?” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean that spaghetti glitter…” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-You Really Are Chara... And I Almost Dumped You I Am So Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is okay Paps. I knew you didn’t mean it. It is good to see you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I S-should T-Take You Back. Oh… I Know... “ Papyrus grabbed what looked like a ragged book that he read several times. ‘Dating For Dummies’ is his favorite book besides ‘Girl… You Are So Fine You Should Be Mine.’, ‘Nerds In Love: How To Talk To The Opposite Sex Book 1 Out Of 99,’ ‘Love Is A Battlefield: Strategy Guide’, ‘Talking To Girls Like A BroMaster’,’How To Find A Bride Online Cheap’ and ‘Tiny Ways To Stalk The Love Of Your Life.’</p><p>“I Am Glad You Are Alright… And Might I Say You Look Thin Today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pffttt… well you know. I have no body so thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You Are Very Welcome. Let Me Escort You Back… I Really Missed You.” </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too. We can bond and I will pull pranks like the good old days. How does that sound?” Papyrus flush a little as he hoped for a little more than just the good old days but he wasn’t going to argue as he took her back and set the jar down on the stand again before saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Night Chara. It Is Good To Have You Back.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Good night Paps. It Is good to be back.” Frisk was soundly asleep against Sans and for the most part it was a peaceful sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Good night Sans. Thank you… for giving me a second go on things. I won’t let you down.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Sans found himself nuzzled against Frisk. It wasn’t hard, he’d ended up sideways on the couch and hadn’t ended up dropping her; instead he’d just cradled her against him and apparently had kept right on sleeping. Trouble was, how to move now without waking the human sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning!” Papyrus says waking up Frisk and she rolled off the couch lazily flopping onto the floor. It wasn’t a huge fall but it made her fully awake.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what? Where… H-how…” Frisk saw Papyrus coming downstairs and she scooted back quickly. It took a moment but everything became clear that what had happened yesterday was real. </p><p> </p><p>“Why Are You Acting Like You Seen Napstablook? Is He Here?” Papyrus looked around but didn’t see anything.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Papyrus. She is in shock that she slept on that awful couch of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“It Isn’t That Bad… Sans Still Can Sleep On It.” </p><p> </p><p>“i think she’s a little startled to be suddenly awake.” Sans replies around a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry… I d-didn’t.” Frisk says softly as she glanced around.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s fine, no need to apologize. what’s for breakfast bro?” </p><p> </p><p>“Breakfast Is On The Table. I Want To Switch Outfits Really Quick Though.” Papyrus went upstairs as Frisk glanced at Sans curious. </p><p> </p><p>“like clockwork.” Sans says with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“He never changed.” Chara laughed a little as Frisk observed the morning routine.</p><p> </p><p>“nope. i kinda had a hand in that.”  Papyrus came down in his ‘cool’ outfit which consisted of two halves of a basketball and a baseball cap. </p><p> </p><p>“Ehem… I Shall Escort The Lady.” Papyrus picked up Chara’s jar and took her to the kitchen. Sans just watched his brother, he nearly burst out laughing... yeah, his brother really hadn’t changed... though it was at least good to see that he had accepted Chara’s presence in their lives again. However strange it was at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“This is… normal?” Frisk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“not really, i mean, normally we don’t have a friend in a jar.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… thank you for… helping me last night.” She looked nervous and the outfit she wore was pretty small as Toriel clothed her in the clothes that she had in the closet. Her shoes stood out as the pair of shoes were mismatched. </p><p> </p><p>“i understand some of your thoughts, if not the reasons for ‘em... so if you ever wanna talk... lemme know. while you’re here we probably should get you some more warmer clothing too. the town lives up to its name.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is the name?” </p><p> </p><p>“snowdin.” Frisk genuinely laughed for the first time being there and she covered her mouth the moment the giggle left her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh about your town.” </p><p> </p><p>“nah, it’s fine. i wish i can say i had a hand in its naming... but i didn’t. our king is nice and all, but he’s not great at the whole naming thing.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I see… I should… umm… get some… food if that … is alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i think it’d be nice to have some company.” He headed towards the kitchen where the table was at. Frisk followed as they entered the kitchen Papyrus apparently was up all night preparing for breakfast as Chara’s jar first of all had a makeshift dress wrapped around it with a paper crown to boot. There was several liquid … versions of breakfast meals that made up the table. Including waffle soup… pancake soup… bacon soup...</p><p> </p><p>“i see you’ve been busy bro.... since when do you play dress up chara?” He was teasing her, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha… I still look better than you boney face.” Chara teased back. </p><p> </p><p>“well yeah, i can’t pull off a dress like you can.” He joked. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… I am sexy and I know it. No matter what form I am.” </p><p> </p><p>“with a little bit of sass to spice it up.” He retorts as he sits down across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I had fingers to snap…”</p><p> </p><p>“in due time. speaking of, i’ll ask al about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I Can Snap My Fingers For You Until Than!” Papyrus did the head swivel and the snaps like Chara used to do as a little girl. Sans couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. Chara joined in as Frisk smirked covering her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Omg bro... that was priceless!” </p><p> </p><p>“I Did It For Her.” Papyrus flushed a little as he began to eat his breakfast soup. Frisk examined the ‘soups’ and realized all of the soups were raw. It was basically batter in a bowl. </p><p> </p><p>“I umm…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eat Your Breakfast! It Is Good For You!” Frisk frowned a little but she didn’t argue as she ate her soup. </p><p> </p><p>“Sans, did you cook any of this?” Chara asked looking at the food on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I Figured Since You Are Liquid Now… You Can’t Eat Solids So I Left It In Its Liquid State For You.” </p><p> </p><p>“So… Frisk is eating raw food than?” Chara asked as Frisk forced down the last couple bites. </p><p> </p><p>“that can’t be good. pap you know raw foods aren’t good for human guests... let alone us.” </p><p> </p><p>“But Look She Ate The Whole Thing. See She Understands A Good Br-” Frisk got up from the table and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Sans sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“and that would be her tossing up breakfast. pap... honestly. i know ya mean well but the rest of us would like our food cooked even if Chara can’t eat solids.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the gesture though. I like my dress.” Chara tried to console Papyrus as he appeared embarrassed and feeling guilty about what happened. </p><p> </p><p>“it’s not the end of the world pap, promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“It Isn’t? I Am Really Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“i know, why don’t you and i cook together today, show chara how much better we’ve gotten from the old days when you and i used to burn everything.” </p><p> </p><p>“I would go check on Frisk myself but… no legs… or arms.” Chara says to the guys, reminding them of their silent guest.</p><p> </p><p>“i think she’d be embarrassed if i did chara... i mean, let’s be honest here... she’s pretty flighty and we’re just a bunch of strangers to her. i mean... the kid <em> asked </em> if it was okay to get food... like there was something wrong with the idea of just functioning normally.” </p><p> </p><p>“True, I guess when I first got here… I wasn’t as shy but maybe she is trying to be polite.” </p><p> </p><p>“it ain’t shyness. i know shyness... it’s like lookin’ at a puppy that’s been beat all its life and thinks you’re gonna hit it just by picking up a stick in your yard to toss it elsewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I still would check on her and see if she wants some toast or something to coat her stomach.” </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, better yet, i’ll just make the toast.” He got the bread and put it into the toaster then went to get a plate.</p><p> </p><p>“I Can Make Some Bacon For Her Too.” </p><p> </p><p>“and pancakes, since you have the batter already.” He points to the bowl of batter.</p><p> </p><p>“YES! Breakfast Real Breakfast… Is On Its Way.” Sans just smiled encouragingly at his brother as he retrieves the lightly browned bread and puts it on a plate then heads up to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“I can do this. I can be… friendly and make friends.”  Sans gently knocked on the door.</p><p>“H-hi…” Frisk almost jumped out of her skin not expecting the knock. </p><p> </p><p>“heya, i got somethin’ that might help ya.” Frisk opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it... oh… toast. You did it for me?” She was surprised he was kind enough to do this.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah. chara said it’d help so i made some toast... and paps is making real breakfast too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have said no but… I didn’t want to be rude.” She took the piece of toast and began to nibble at it. </p><p> </p><p>“i know... and i appreciate the sentiment, but my bro kinda takes things a bit far sometimes. i told him he needed to cook food for the rest of us.”  Frisk made a hand gesture for him to come closer as she glanced around. He leaned in and she whispered into his ear canal.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Papyrus has a crush on that Chara jar thing…” Frisk nods as he backed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“you’re not wrong. paps has kinda always had a crush on chara. she just never knew about it... until i said something last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… here I thought I only noticed.” Frisk flushed a little as she finished off the toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you by the way for the toast. I appreciate it.” This had to be the most she said to him without pause the whole time knowing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure. ya know, you kinda look like chara. not exactly of course, but just similar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look like a jar of liquid?” Frisk smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, cute. i think you know what i mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. She said something about being human… and that she possessed me so … yeah…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, i mean that... if she had lived and grew up... she’d look similar to you. same color hair and eyes. she had a bit of a boyish face though and hmmm, i haven’t pinpointed a reference in my mind yet to describe the difference in yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… I guess that makes sense.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is only friendly with me because I resemble his friend. The moment she is back to normal this “friendship” will end. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the word might be… invisible.” Frisk rubbed her arm shyly before heading to the dining area and sat down where Papyrus served her breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, that’s a word for ghost monsters.” He said as he followed her back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is all how you … look at it.” Frisk says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pretty sure if you were invisible even someone like me would miss taking notice. so no, it doesn’t fit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about?” Chara’s jar was sort of foggy as Papyrus ‘fed’ her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i told her that she kinda looks like you and that i didn’t have the words to describe the dif...  why is the jar foggy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Fed Her Of Course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him I can’t taste anything but… sure… yum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“next time pap just give her pure magic so it doesn’t muddy up the tank for a while. it won’t hurt her or anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah… That Is Too Fast. I Don’t Think … I Am Ready For That.” Papyrus flushed deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that pap... i mean just stick your hand over the jar and send out a bit of magic.” Sans facepalmed and flushed at the same time... really, his brother was in deep… Frisk ate her meal quietly and without anyone seeming to notice she removed the dirty dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it … was a nice gesture though.” Chara says kindly enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i agree with that. it should clear up though in an hour or so, so you’ll be able to see properly again by then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness. I was hoping I wasn’t going to be dropped into a washing machine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Wouldn’t Let You Get Washed Like That. I Would Hand Wash You Myself… Oh … I Mean… I “ Papyrus stumbled over his words as Chara laughed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“we know what you mean pap... but that wasn’t what that sounded like.” Sans says, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nah, the magic around you should absorb even the physical particles by that time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor F-... where did she go?” Chara says noticing she left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dunno... hmm, gimme a sec.” He glanced around, looking for her soul. Frisk sat on the front stoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good grief, she’s outside. welp... no time like the present to get her a proper attire before she makes herself sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She disappeared faster than you can Sans.” Chara joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh ha ha.” He heads out of the house. She was writing in the snow random things and drawing things as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey frisk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Did I forget something?” She didn’t glance up as she seemed to be concentrating on her drawing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think the only thing ya forgot is that ya need to get a coat and some other winter stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have come in if I got too cold…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i figured, but c’mon, we need to get you some gloves at least if you’re gonna doodle in the snow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Frisk wiped away the drawing. It was a stick figure away from several other stick figures. He had noticed, but didn’t say anything. She stood up and wiped away the snow. She looked at him and walked inside. Instead of following her back inside, Sans headed over to the local shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sans!” Says the bunny monster behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey cinna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you? Ketchup? I got several new flavors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“appreciate it, but not today, maybe you can help me out... i have a rather shy house guest who needs some warmer attire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus is shy? That is different…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he is but he’s not who i’m talking about. nah... i have a friend over and she’s very shy, even a bit around me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A she? Why Sans do you have yourself a girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no and don’t start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touchy subject… tell me what kind of monster is she so I can make the outfit or find one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, well she’s a humanoid like frank from hotland, but she’s taller... like hmmm, about my height only slightly shorter i think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… I think I will get outfits that would … fit you… and you might have to have me adjust them on this mystery monster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice try, but i don’t think she’s leavin’ the house any time soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure she isn’t your mate?” She teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ve known her less than a week. i don’t work that fast cinna.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do have the charm… I am joking dear.” She looked under the counter and grabbed some boxes from underneath and placed it on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, it ain’t you, i just heard that one too many times recently. hearin’ the same thing too many times in a row can grate on nerves ya know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that. I hope your friend likes these outfits. Here… on the house… it will cause the fabric to shrink to fit her better.” She put a bottle full of magic on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“appreciate that.” He paid for the outfits though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, are you sure I cannot interest you in some ketchup? The broccoli flavored ketchup is pretty popular with my kind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure it is, though to be honest... if it doesn’t taste like ketchup... is it really ketchup? i might try one later on this week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cya Sans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“bye cinna.” He took the outfits back to the house and set them in the couch, sorting through them. There was couple of t-shirts, long sleeves, a sweater, blue jeans, winter jacket, pink gloves and a skirt. </span><em><span>perfect.</span></em> <em><span>if i didn’t know better i’d say that cinna was trying to get me into a dress... heh.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus and Chara were chatting away in the kitchen. Frisk was in Sans’ room playing with Papyrus’ action figures. Sans gathered up the items and took them to his room. He wondered what Frisk was up to in there. He opened the door with his magic as he held the boxes the outfits came in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. umm..” Frisk hid the dolls under the pillow flushing getting caught playing with dolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“found some stuff for ya. hope it’s not too big.” He set the boxes on the bed next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wasn’t a lot of selection though, so... hopefully at least the winter stuff is good.” She glanced at the clothes and up at Sans. She wasn’t so good with her words so she took the dolls from under the pillow. She taped Sans on one of the dolls earlier and the female looking one which was a lion with a shield was her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the outfits Sans. I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom would have been very upset if she saw me playing with dolls. She thought I should be like them and be more open. I … wasn’t.”  Sans shrugged a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“as long as it helps ya or you enjoy it, why not? ya only got one life to live, might as well do what ya want with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I guess. The skirt is pretty… and so is the shirt but I think they are a bit big.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, i’ll leave ya to try them on and if they are i got somethin’ to help resize ‘em.” With a slight smile of encouragement he left the room to let her try on the new clothes. Well, he had to admit one thing, Chara was right about Frisk being a bit more his brother... but Papyrus hadn’t let go of his childhood crush so he’d have never noticed Frisk like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on the skirt and the shirt and started to laugh as she looked at the mirror. It was a hearty laugh. The shirt could easily double as a nightgown and the skirt was falling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Sans… you can come in.” Sans went back into the room and chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya look like a kid playin’ dress up.” He pulled out the small bottle the bunny had given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffttt… I feel like a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nothin’ wrong with that.” He thought it was nice to hear her laugh and actually mean it. He dropped a bit of the magic from the bottle on the shirt and skirt so that the clothes would shrink to a more fitting size, then corked the bottle again. It a matter of moments the outfit fit her properly. The skirt was knee high and the shirt was sized to fit her appropriately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“much better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think it’s a good outfit, reminds me of one of those models i saw in a country magazine a few years ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like Chara?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, nah, chara was never in a magazine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean is… that you said I looked like her… so I figured this is something most likely she wore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a little bit, but nah... she was a tomboy. still is. she never wore a dress and i wouldn’t call the royal robes a dress either, but that was only for formal functions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Do you think I am weird?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, there a reason i should?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I play with dolls. That is weird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if you are being nice to be or feeling pity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t pity you. paps has always played with his figures, it makes him happy. if it makes ya happy, what does it matter? we do what we love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice. I am not used to being able to speak a full sentence without being cut off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really? cuz down here we consider it pretty rude to purposely cut someone off unless there’s an urgent need to speak to get their attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is up there too. I am just another face. Invisible.” Frisk looked at the clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s a shame... cuz it means you haven’t seen anyone appreciate the blossom you are.” Frisk flushed a little not used to such flattery. She smiled as her cheeks got warm and she tried to avoid eye contact so that he wouldn’t see the flush. It was kinda cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“um, gonna try on the rest too? if so, i’ll leave so you can change and see if the rest fits.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… t-thank you… I m-mean that sounds like a p-plan” He nods and leaves the room again. A sigh of relief as Frisk tried to catch her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the world is wrong with me? Why is my heart racing? I don’t understand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on the jeans and another t-shirt with the winter jacket and opened the door after she got the clothes on. Frisk was basically tripping on the jeans as she opened the door and the winter jacket looked like it might be an igloo but the surprise was when she took the jacket off and the t-shirt was a tad small as it looked like a top that showed off her belly button. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“heh, yeah... not quite it either...” He used the same magic on the jeans and the shirt so they’d shift sizes to fit her. Once they had gotten to the correct size, he put a bit on the jacket next so that she wouldn’t be tripping over the thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay... uh, what about the gloves?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… hang on…” She leaned over onto the bed and grabbed the pink gloves and returned to him putting them on. The gloves were for little girls and didn’t really fit at all. </span>
  <span>Sans put some of the magic on the gloves so that they too would shift sizes to fit. She started to chuckle as she had a funny thought. He gave her a quizzical look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought to myself this potion stuff would ruin the fashion industry.” For a moment Frisk forgot about all the scars all over her body and felt normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, i suppose it could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans’ phone went off with a notification from the undernet from the user Sans knew was Alphys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MewMew#1 status updated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found an interesting book filled with secrets!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#jokebuddy #royalsecrets #omgshocking #Truepair #onelove #ship’em #Ishipthem </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted everyone in the underground didn’t know it was Alphys except Sans it still was still a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: okay al, what the heck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys replied to the text, snickering like a schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: I don’t know what you mean… X3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: don’t give me that, i saw the update. what could you possibly have that would interest you so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: I have found a journal on Frisk’s “body” her robo body… omg… it… is so… good...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: a journal? isn’t that... i dunno, an invasion of privacy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Maybe… just a little but I got to know the Queen on a deeper level. Boy… she has the hots for one jokester… some of these entries are like… wooo… it is getting hot in here… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: you didn’t post any of that... did you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: No but I am getting requests and I am thinking about it. Besides you, no one knows who that character is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: don’t you dare! she’d fry you up! and don’t think i wouldn’t tell her. that is a blatant disregard for one’s private thoughts! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Fine… you are no fun… Oh… here is a great one… I hear his voice and I think to myself, I wonder if I told him I truly felt would he still talk to me… would he hold me... Spicy stuff...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: you shouldn’t be telling me this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Hey think of it this way. You get an inside that Toriel is in love with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: you do know that love and hate are two sides of the same coin don’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: I guess… what are you saying you hate her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: no, but i’m sayin’ if i even told her who i was i’d be a fried skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Well, maybe not… she might just make out with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: al... she couldn’t even forgive her own husband for making one bad decision, the hell you think she’s gonna do to a skeleton who has taken SEVEN children from her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Point… but she doesn’t know it was you though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: yeah, she does. until she locked the dang doors i went in and out of the place. granted... i haven’t been welcomed in since kid number five.... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Well at least you know that she is crushing on the voice. Which reminds me… I am currently fixing Frisk’s “robot” to be Chara it will take me another day but I will be done with it. It just needs an external battery source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: kinda like with mettaton? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Exactly! You really are a genius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: you’re the one who made mettaton, that makes you the genius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Aww… shucks… you flatter me. How is Frisk? Your “robot” doing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: what’s that supposed to mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk was laying on the bed. After Sans got the notification he seemed to zone out and didn’t really notice she was messing with the sheets. Though when Alphys mentioned her he had flickered his gaze over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: You fixed her up. You know… I fixed the robot… you fixed her… I was trying to be funny… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: funny. i get it now anyway. she is “fixed” physically but mentally... she’s pretty broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Is it from the fall? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: I see. I am sorry to hear that. I know Toriel really wanted her to be okay.  Is her wounds healing nicely? I know this is all strange but… you need to make sure she stays inside as much as possible. I think I need to check on her with the recent surgeries how the wounds are healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: they are, but i think it might be best if i take her back to tori... she knows how to better handle this kinda thing than i do... i’m just trying not to make it worse... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Alright. It might be wise to do that. Just let me know and I will visit her. I already had to use some strong magic on Undyne to make her forget about Frisk… temporarily...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk glanced over at Sans and smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: tomorrow might be the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so seems like friend of mine wants to come see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would that be? It isn’t that blue fish is it? She is scary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, it’s not undyne. alphys is the one who helped ya survive, she wants to come over. i suggested tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can thank her then... Ahhh…” Frisk sat up and took San’s hand into her own hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… for saving my life. I never did... umm… thank you… so thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya didn’t really need to. anyway, i know someone you may or may not recognize... i plan to take you to her after we talk to al. i ... um, can’t say i’m friends with this other one, but she’s a good monster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To visit... or for me to stay?” She may not have known him long enough but she can read the signs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“honestly... she knows more about takin’ care of humans than i do and... can relate more than i can. she can help.” Frisk nodded and let go of Sans’ hand and smiled softly but it is more a pity smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s with that look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What look? I don’t know what you mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“guess ya don’t really know how transparent your thoughts kinda are... look, it can’t be helped... tori doesn’t exactly like me and i don’t blame her for it. we kinda have a past and it’s not a pretty one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” It was short, brief and with that Frisk got up and went to his desk and began to draw. He decided to leave her on her own for the evening, but he would keep an ear out... just in case. She wasn’t dumb but sometimes she felt like it but she wanted to say thank you to those who at least fed her and clothed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: when we go to tori’s tomorrow... you should do the talking. i would rather not be roasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Deal. I will say though you did play a part keeping Frisk alive. That will mean a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: don’t start al, you’re already way too invested in this, more than you should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Well at least you can be friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: we can be as long as she doesn’t know who i am. i don’t want to spoil her illusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: I won’t say a word about you and the jokester I swear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: I might be a romantic-holic but you are my best friend. Now go get some sleep for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans: heh... right. g’night al.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys: Gnight Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk didn’t sleep as she finished her drawings and wrote personal notes for each of them. She didn’t know how Chara was going to open her letter but at least Papyrus could do that for her. She hid the notes under the blanket guaranteeing they wouldn’t be found until that night. Sans had talked to Chara in the evening until he’d fallen asleep while he, Chara and Papyrus were watching Mettaton. </span>
  <span>Frisk gathered her belongings and went downstairs. Papyrus and Chara were still talking. They stayed up all night. Chara didn’t think they could have such interesting conversations but here they were talking from the way he cooks to how she thinks about Mettaton’s acting skills. It was fun and interactive and both of them had a great time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Morning.” Frisk said to the pair. Sans was still asleep despite all the talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Frisk. Why Do You Have All That Clothing With You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Paps remember she is going to visit mom for a bit.” Chara said trying to making the transition easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I Forgot. Than She Will Go To Asgore. Right…” Frisk sighed a little as she set the clothes down for a moment to put on a winter coat and gloves. Sans yawns as he wakes up in the middle of the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Sans! Your House Guest Is Ready To Go To Toriel’s Than To Asgore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait, who said anything about that?” He wondered what he’d missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Said She Is Your Prisoner Right? So We Need That Soul.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i said i captured her, i didn’t say anything about taking her to asgore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Don’t You Want To Go To The Surface?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“because, you can’t take a red soul by force and that’s what he would do. i ain’t takin’ her to asgore.” Sans says matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys… maybe we shouldn’t be talking in front of Frisk like this.” Chara said, with Frisk feeling awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think she’d have found out sooner or later chara. we can’t exactly keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. I guess it can’t be helped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Frisk muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem like a really nice person Frisk. I am going to miss another girl around here. Mom will treat you right though unlike these two id- okay one idiot. I will let them decide which one is that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Mean Sans Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s debate that later. i’m sure al will be here soon. is there any breakfast for our guest?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I Was So Busy Talking That … I Forgot To Make Breakfast.” Papyrus flushed rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay. I am not that hungry.” Frisk said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure tori will have somethin’ better than what we have anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is an excellent cook.” Chara added trying to sell the idea of Toriel’s place is really nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i remember the butterscotch cinnamon pies...  you and azzy insisted on calling them butts pie for short.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… oh my… it made it so funny. Mom hated it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, well... she used to. she told me about that story once... how you had come up with it on the spot and azzy insisted that be its name from then on...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had… a talent for that… I… he was my best friend…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, you two were quite the pair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should visit his grave once… I get a body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and after i do some gardening. we don’t need any weeds there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, we can’t have a repeat of that flower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flower? Flower… That Sounds Familiar… Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i was tryin’ to be discreet.” Sans muttered to Chara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because some flowers are weeds?” Chara tried to throw him off and Frisk glanced at the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, they kinda choke the life outta the ones you want to flourish. kinda ruins the garden and all that.”  Frisk rubbed her arms when a knock came at the door. Sans went and answered the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! I b-brought you k-ketchup!” It was buffalo sauce ketchup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heya pal, you didn’t have to do that. thanks though. been expecting you.” He let her in and tucked the ketchup away. Well... at least it wasn’t broccoli flavored...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a-anyway… no b-breakfast?” She noticed that there was no food on the table in the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“paps and chara were up all night apparently, talking. so that didn’t happen.” A squeal of delight left Alphys as she covered her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… sorry I couldn’t h-help myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, you kinda really need to find a cure for that ‘involuntary squeal’ problem. anyway, we should do this properly. frisk, meet alphys, the royal scientist and resident expert in robotics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello… thank you for saving my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it is n-no big d-deal. I did it f-for Toriel and f-for science.” Frisk smiled slightly but inside she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My life is a simple experiment to her. Okay than… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well it’s a big deal for her. anyway, i see you remembered to put on a sweater this time.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>why do i get the feeling al just stuck her foot in her mouth? again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes! The s-sweater you g-got me fits v-very well. I k-knew eventually I’d r-remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“glad you got some use out of it. if everyone’s ready we can head off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you Papyrus and Chara. I hope one day that we will meet again.” Frisk said as Alphys nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-maybe… umm… it d-depends…” Frisk gathered her things. She was basically was going to be a prisoner in a prison that was already a prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure you’ll meet them again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to think so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-come on we b-better get going. I n-need to sneak b-back a j-journal a certain C-chara took in the f-first place and l-look at Frisk’s wounds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good luck with that.” Sans says as they head out the door. It wasn’t clear if he was indicating the journal or Frisk, but as soon as they’d left town Sans fell silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why is everyone s-so quiet? T-this is not a f-funeral march? D-don’t anyone k-know any jokes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“got a lot on my mind.” Sans muttered in reply, hands in his jacket, but saying nothing else on the matter. He had to admit though, it did seem that way. It wasn’t the silence of companionship like it should be... </span>
  <em>
    <span>then again i’m just a stranger who just happened to help save her life... and i shouldn’t be too scare of bumping into tori again... even if it has been many years since the last one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk followed, slowly carrying her only belongings. She just wanted to get this over with. She had a feeling her life from this point on was one where she would be traded off like a trinket. She would be in for a surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank g-goodness we are h-here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans barely refrained from rolling his eye lights as he knocked on the door, but kept silent instead of the usual “knock knock” he offered. He was waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is someone there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen T-toriel. It is me and I b-brought Frisk w-with me and S-sans as a g-guard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, one moment!” There was a moment and Sans motioned them back before the large, heavy doors were pushed open to reveal the goat motherly goat monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, thank you for… saving my life, Toriel.” Frisk said with a soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so worried. It’s so good to see you again.” Toriel smiled and hugged her gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-ow…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it m-might be too s-soon for that. S-she had a lot of s-surgeries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my... I’m sorry, I don’t really know my own strength. I should make sure you’re healed up first. Why don’t we get out of the cold first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay. I like that.” Frisk wondered if Sans would join them or if this was goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toriel indicated that Frisk and Alphys should come in out of the cold, but the look she gave Sans told him he was on the mark. She hadn’t forgiven him. So he simply stayed put and tossed the two a salute with a little bit of a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… Sans not coming in?” Frisk asked looking at Toriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to keep the likes of him out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I say goodbye?” Alphys glanced at Toriel and went to put the journal some place for her to find later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I supposed that one should still be civil.” Toriel says after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Frisk went outside and looked at Sans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is goodbye.” She rubbed her arm nervously. He nodded but gave her a reassuring smile. As if to say that things would be okay, even if he didn’t actually say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-when you g-get home… I l-left a couple of l-letters in y-your room. You w-will find it in your b-bed.” She rubbed her eyes. He was a little surprised at this, but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye and thank you... maybe the next …” She didn’t know what to say as she just smiled unsure how to explain the feeling that she didn’t think that she truly was going to leave this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“maybe.” He says very softly, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to think that it wasn’t possible. They were, kinda, neighbors after all. Frisk nodded and hugged him very briefly before running inside where Toriel closed the door. Sans teleported back to the house with a quiet sigh. Well, that was over and done with, he could get back to his normal life... which meant work. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toriel walked with Frisk through the halls and up a set of basement stairs into the home, it was pleasantly warm in the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be honest with you, I was concerned for your well being after the incident with the robot and Alphys had told me she had split your soul. I’m glad that you got your soul back and are able to heal to the fullest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was lucky that Sans and Alphys healed me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She wondered what the lizard had bribed the skeleton with, but did not ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphys? Are you in the kitchen again?” Her tone was a lot more welcoming when speaking of Frisk or to Alphys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-not exactly… I was g-going to go into F-frisk’s room.” It was a lie as she just set the journal in Toriel’s room and was heading back into the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-frisk if you d-don’t mind can I check out the s-stitches?” Frisk nodded and joined her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you had breakfast Alphys?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of u-us had a-any. Papyrus... I m-mean I was too busy to m-make some myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphys, you really should remember to eat. It’s the most important meal of the day after all since it fuels us for the rest of the day. I had some prepared, I’m sure if Frisk is hungry she can enjoy breakfast as well. I’ll make a plate for you both just in case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes... w-well… a-alright it will j-just take a moment. I d-don’t want to m-make Sans freeze.” </span>
  <span>Toriel headed off to the kitchen, leaving but said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he’ll feel it. He’s lived in the cold long enough.” Her tone was a little flat as she walked off. She was busy fixing the plates while Alphys was left alone with Frisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine Alphys. Ask for the food to go.” Alphys gave her a questionable look and lifted her shirt just to see the main area at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay… I am t-taking your w-word. Y-you are being r-really kind to Sans. Come on y-you should at l-least eat.” Alphys guided her to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-toriel may I h-have that to go please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t staying today?” Toriel was a bit surprised that Alphys wasn’t staying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was kind to me Toriel… please... be kind to her.” Frisk begged a little as she looked at her breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I c-can skip b-breakfast. There is n-no need for d-dramatics.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, you are not skipping it. Especially not due to a skeleton.” Toriel had no trouble packing the omelette and bacon up in a small container for Alphys to take with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It s-smells d-delicious. Thank you T-toriel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She smiled at the scientist. With that Alphys left and joined Sans outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-ready to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup. warmer out here honestly.” He held out a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-more ways than o-one.” She took his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i did warn ya.” He teleported them both to the lab. He’d gotten a quick snack of ketchup between the time that they’d gone in and the time he’d come back for Alphys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, s-she stuck u-up for you in t-there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she’s a good kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I t-think it threw Q-queen Toriel for a l-loop. She s-said you were nice to h-her and she w-wanted me to s-skip breakfast so y-you would stay w-warm. She is a g-good kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really now? i can’t see tori doin’ that and i don’t really feel temperatures anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-frisk doesn’t k-know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i suppose not, the sentiment is nice i guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you act like s-she shouldn’t have s-said nothing at a-all. She is a-acting like a f-friend I t-think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can’t imagine why, you and i both know that if she’d have left the ruins in one piece and run into me any other way that it woulda been a one-way ticket to the castle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fate is a w-weird thing. I n-never thought I w-would see Queen T-toriel again… and s-saw her and her j-journal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that last one was a fluke. anyway, chara seemed pretty excited about the prospect of having a robotic body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-good. She c-can customize it t-to whatever fits h-her needs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she will like that too. she’s considering changing her name too once she’s in it. kinda like mettaton did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-makes sense. N-new body, new identity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that and could you imagine the ruckus there’d be if suddenly the whole underground learned she was around again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, Toriel… I c-couldn’t even begin to t-tell her that h-her daughter is back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not to mention how could we even hope to explain it even if it happened? it’s not exactly believable to say she was stuck dormant in her favorite piece of jewelry for a few decades.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I t-think I need to r-rest a little. All these … things a-are starting to get to m-me a little.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fair enough and i still need to head off to work later. i should catch a nap, maybe you should do the same, they can do wonders for ya, ya know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sounds good. Cya l-later Sans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cya al.” He teleported back to his room this time, landing on the bed. He stretched out a moment, thinking about the nap when he heard the crinkling of something and was reminded of the notes. He searched around for them before finding them and set them on the nightstand; he wanted that nap first. He yawned when his phone went off an hour later and he hit the snooze, when it went off again he turned the alarm off and stretched. He then remembered the notes and flipped through them to find the one that was meant for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The note for him was a detailed drawing of him looking at his cell phone with his signature smirk. On the back was a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dear Sans, </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I know our time was brief but I enjoyed it a lot. You are very funny and made me feel welcome and heard. I am sorry I didn’t get a chance to know you more. I would have liked that but I understand. You are very unique and I am so lucky that I had the chance to get to know you even for this short time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ya really are a good kid.” He muttered and set his down before he headed downstairs, the other two in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“bro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He was playing checkers with Chara giving instructions to move the pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kid left ya something... one for chara too.” He says as he finds them and handed both to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Wrote Us A Letter? She Is Only Gone For Like… A Couple Of Hours. Does She Miss Us Already?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup. well, she wrote it last night actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Missed Us Last Night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, just read your letter then it will make sense.” He headed off to the kitchen then. Papyrus opened the two letters and read them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It Is Very Nice. A Simple Thank You Note. Did You Get One Too Sans?” The letters they received didn’t come with a drawing like his did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i got a picture. guess she was in a bit of a hurry.” He didn’t think the letters were meant to be shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww… I Want A Drawing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always draw yourself a picture.” Chara retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, guess she didn’t have time to put too much thought into ‘em knowing she had to be up early to leave so she didn’t think too much on it. i’m sure if you want to write her a letter back and mention her art she might send you a drawing back in reply.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Think I Will! I Bet She Would Like A Letter. I Will Write It Right Now!” Papyrus ran off as Chara snickered. Sans chuckled a little as he sipped at his bottle of ketchup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are really good at pretending not to care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, all I am saying is that I think you and Frisk were friends… and you don’t make friends easy… so this had to be hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i also don’t make friends that quickly. i’m not like paps.... not like back then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So after I past on you stopped living?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there was a point with all the resets... i just... i couldn’t afford to care... because it all meant nothing in the end. no matter what i did... what i tried to do... it always just reset again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than why not take Frisk to Asgore if that is the case. It would be all over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know as well as i do that a red soul can’t be forced. if she’s going to break the barrier by being a sacrifice she has to willingly end her existence or it’s just gonna be that weed all over again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I read it wrong then. I just thought maybe… just maybe… you had another friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry to burst your bubble, but since i met that weed i’ve had troubles trusting those i don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is weird you let her sleep in your room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ain’t nothin’ important in there, ‘sides, if it had been you instead of her i’d have gave the same offer. not like i spend much time in there anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it was still a nice letter. I think I will miss her a little. I wonder if mom will let her see Snowdin again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think so. tori might hate my non-existent guts but she ain’t so cold as to keep the kid locked up forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same kid who is silent as a mouse…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“given time i’m sure tori will heal her of that. anyway, not up to me. after i finish this i’m going to see if i can’t find that weed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, be safe. If you say is true. Frisk might be the only way to bring you back. Papyrus… he needs you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not as much as he used to.” Okay, this was not a conversation he really wanted to have right now... He finished the ketchup in a gulp and tossed the empty thing into a trash can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice shot. Still got the skills.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, see ya soon.” He disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be … careful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I GOT THE… Oh He Left Already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans landed in the archway of the puzzle room that would open the ruins. He knew this place by heart, he could jump to any point he needed to, but like Chara had said... the flower was likely here. Flowey wasn’t in plain view as he blended with the other flowers. Sans would have thought that it’d be easy to pick out a flower with a face, but that wasn’t proving to be so easy. So he stepped into the light. This would be easier if his target had a soul...  several petals showed up and aimed at him from all sorts of directions. A set of bones blocked the attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“straight to the point i see.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I could ask if you want LOVE but… I think we are past learning our abc’s.” The voice was undistinguished and didn’t give way where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, even a weed like you already knows the answer to that.” A blaster appeared, aimed at the flower bed... worst case scenario he’d just steal some from al and replant the entire thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shoot and Toriel will </span>
  <b>NEVER</b>
  <span> forgive you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ve already past that point pal and i think she’d never forgive me either if i let you run around free.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i have nothing to lose.” The blaster went off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” The voice was behind him now as the vines shot around his limbs holding him down. </span>
  <span>Several bones slammed into the vines from below, cutting a couple of them so that he could get a hand free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t mind me taking my leave. I don’t like playing with sad sorts…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh no, you aren’t leaving so easy.” He summoned encounter magic, trapping the weed in the room with him. Even if he couldn’t see the flower so easy he wasn’t going to let him just leave either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… I am going to go now. Cya sucker.” He used substitute and left. A set of bones slammed in the vines. He was in pain but he still got away. Tearing at the ones that held him, he ran into the ruins. He wasn’t going to let the flower escape so easily... he knew the consequences, but he was determined to free his friend from the nightmare that would otherwise happen... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are really stubborn today. Let’s see… Oh… I know… “ He dived into Toriel’s house. </span>
  <span>Sans, seeing where each soul was, teleported inside himself, easily evading Toriel who had no idea he was there. The flower couldn’t hide with Toriel because the goat monster would fry him. Frisk was wrapped up in vines in her new room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… I think you hold the key to why I can’t play with my friend.” He held a sharp vine over her chest. Two seconds later a bone slammed into the main stalk, Sans glared at the flower on the other side of the room, invoking the encounter magic again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-damn you…” He used the remaining strength to stab Frisk as hard as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you idiot.” A blaster took the flower out. The encounter magic faded, there was no EXP to be gained from the weed. Sans went over to Frisk to check her health, he really did not want to know how far back they’d end up going...  </span>
  <span>It was about half of her health he took from her and she was bleeding a little. He sighs and uses what healing magic he has to seal the wound, even if he couldn’t heal it fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Frisk asked looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m not the one who got hurt. i’m sorry you got dragged into this.”  Frisk leaned up and hugged him and held him close. He was very careful not to put any pressure on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared that he would hurt you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, i’m not that easy to hit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-whatever lazy bones.” Frisk joked lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh. anyway... i should probably leave before tori finds me. she wouldn’t like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… she wants a lot from me. I guess… I should let you go…” Frisk released him from the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she means well. give it some time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you visit? I … I mean if you want to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorta, i tell knock knock jokes now and again at the door... and paps is writing you a letter so... if you two do a back and forth i’ll have to keep coming back to the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will see you tomorrow than.” She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“see ya around kiddo.” He teleported back to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Forgot The Letter To Frisk… Why Are You Covered In Blood And Green Stuff…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry bro, had a quick errand to run... eh, it’s ketchup... i spilled it on me again and the green stuff is the weeding i was doing. no more weeds in your garden chara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weeds are the worst. Thank you Sans. I can finally rest easier knowing that my brother… is okay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure. guess i should clean up though before i deliver your letter bro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Get To Hand Deliver The Letter… Man I Want To Do That!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, kinda... all i can do is slip it under the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or shortcut into the room itself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. not unless you want fried skeleton on the menu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be for skinny dogs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh ha ha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… It Is Because His Bones Aren’t Thick… Ha…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“or because bones is all i am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, though I take Paps answer too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anyway, be back soon.” He headed upstairs and changed then came back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do You Think Frisk Will Like My Letter Chara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for the 900th time… she will like your letter. She will like it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, you did make it just for her. i’m sure she’ll like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, Are You Going To Write Her A Letter As Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, not sure what i’d say. this whole pen pal thing isn’t really me anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, I Guess It Is The Lazy Bones In You That Doesn’t Like Writing More Than Two Lines.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two lines?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It Is “Nope!’ and ‘Sure’.” Chara shocked but found it hilarious at the same time laughed.  Sans just shook his head at that, well, at least his friend and brother were happy. That was all that mattered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The schedule was like this. Every morning Sans would drop off a letter on behalf of Papyrus and tell Toriel a knock knock joke. There were no questions about the welfare or how Frisk was. It was very frequent at first but after Chara received her body. Papyrus was more focused on her than on Frisk. Soon the letters were going out less and less. This of course wasn’t lost on Frisk, when Gryftmas came around just got a simple card saying ‘Merry Gryftmas’ from Sans, Chara, and Papyrus. Toriel was nice to her but she really had no plans for her to leave. She wanted Frisk to stay so what she did was some of the letters and gifts… well they got misplaced by “accident”. It made her rely on her more and not on them. She knew what was best for Frisk and she wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way. After a while Frisk just stopped sending letters and it appeared she wasn’t receiving them as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans, on the other hand, was starting to get suspicious when there wasn’t a reply to the gryftmas card. He knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Toriel responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heya friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it is so good to hear from you! Happy Gryftmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, happy gryftmas to you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No knock knock joke today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tryin’ not to sleigh ya with too many of ‘em.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt… right on the “red” nose as always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, anyway, was wonderin’ if the kid made a card. my bro was kinda hopin’ to get one this year from her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Toriel looked at the card Frisk made and set it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I am afraid she didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s a shame, maybe you can do it for her then? i mean, i won’t tell him... but i’d hate to break his heart ya know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. Give me a moment.” She pretended to make a card for Frisk and just stuck her card instead. She also made one for Sans that she written in advance. Sans picked up the cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you work fast there, gotta hand it to ya pal. thanks a bunch for doin’ this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am talented that way. No problem. It was nice talking to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>really? you think i’m that stupid?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice talkin’ to you too. tell her i send my regards... oh and paps does too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will…” </span>
  <em>
    <span> Not… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She left the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“take care.” He stuck the card in his coat and headed to the house, he then stuck the letter in his brother’s mailbox and flipped the thing up before his brother could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH I GOT A LETTER!!!!” He ran out of the house like a jackrabbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, yeah, better see who sent it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT’S… FRISK! Chara… I Mean Cherry. Sorry I Forget…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, well, it’ll take some gettin’ use to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Cherry came downstairs. Her robotic body was the same as Frisk’s except her hair was longer and it had highlights in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk Sent Us A Gryftmas Card!” Cherry looked at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Wow…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are ya lookin’ at me for? i’m just the delivery boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go inside and look at it?” Cherry said and Papyrus bounded inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you didn’t fake a card… it would break his heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, i didn’t. but my so-called-friend is playin’ dirty i think. she tried to make me think frisk didn’t make the card and then faked making one... but she never left the door... you know i’m not that much of an idiot. she’s been holding out on us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom is preventing her from communicating with us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“seems that way. two guesses as to why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am one… I imagine… and you … and dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she doesn’t know you’re alive, i can’t see you being a reason. no... i would said i’m the main reason at this point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but my passing and my brother's made it hard for her still.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“even if you never tell her... i think you need to have a talk with her and find out what’s going on, because if she’s cuttin’ frisk off from the rest of the world... than we ain’t doin’ the kiddo no favors by lettin’ her stay there. she needs help on getting out in the world, not being isolated from it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go over there and… what? I can’t ask her for an interview. No… you need Alphys. She is still the only one who can get in and out. I might be able to tag along as a “lab assistant” but that is it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we’ll arrange that then, it’s the only way short of going myself, and you and i both know how that is gonna turn out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That will be the last resort. Poor Frisk. I thought we were helping her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so did i. guess i underestimated the power of her grief.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could just take Frisk’s place temporarily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s not do that unless we have to. i don’t want you being compromised there since she doesn’t know who you are. she could hurt you and paps would never forgive me if i put you in that kind of situation. robot or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood… he is such… a dork.” She flushed as she gave her boyfriend a compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, c’mon, let’s join paps to look at the card before he wonders if we’re throwing snowballs at each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffftt… better make it convincing then.” Cherry picked up some snow and tossed it at his chest. </span>
  <span>Sans picked up a heap of snow that landed on her in one giant snowball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“convincing enough for ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffft…. Y-yes…. G-ggeeezzz I am f-f-freezing.”  He laughs and takes her hand, tugging her with him into the house to warm up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus opened the letter, it was a homemade Gryftmas card. It was a drawing of a Gryftmas tree with presents underneath. Some of the gifts were weird under the tree but Papyrus didn’t seem to notice as he read the contents of the card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Papyrus, Sans, Cherry</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Merry Gryftmas</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope you have a good time. I miss your letters. I hope everything is well. Mom says she is going to teach me some healing spells soon and if I can beat her I am allowed to leave. Isn’t that weird? Well I hope you get everything you want. I included three drawings for you three. Sorry I couldn’t get you a proper gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What Is She Talking About? I Write To Her Everyday. Sans, Aren’t You Taking My Letters To Her?” He hands over the card to Sans. That is when Sans saw the little details on the front drawing that Papyrus overlooked. Like the handcuffs, books of obedience, and a sad doll. </span>
  <span>Sans looked over at Chara and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“plan b cherry. we should have done this sooner. she’s smarter than tori gives her credit for.” He says as he nudges her and hands the card to her, he knew Chara would notice too after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Is Going On?” Chara looked at the card and glanced up at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my… she is being … let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you see it too. grab a coat, i’m going to arrive in snowdin so alphys will notice too just in case...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Anyone Going To Tell Me What Is Going On?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s just say things haven’t gone the way we hoped paps. i’ll be back asap. be ready outside grillby’s cherry, that’ll be my target. al has a camera outside there hidden in a snowpuff opposite side of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be there. Papyrus plan a meal and some warm treats for Frisk. I imagine she will need some of your loving sweetheart.” Papyrus flushed and ran off. </span>
  <span>Sans just nodded and was gone. He landed in the corner of the bedroom he’d visited once a long time ago... He was not happy. His magic crackled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sans?” Frisk says shocked to see him there. The room seemed to be her place of living at this point. With a small pile of plates on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry for the intrusion, but this has gone to far.... way too far.” He walked over to her and held out a hand to her. Frisk wrapped her arms around him and just clung to him. He wasn’t expecting that, but he wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-she won’t let m-me go. I w-wanted to…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s why i’m here.” He says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk dear, are you talking to someone?” </span>
  <span>Sans’ voice dropped with the magic as he answered instead of Frisk.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“you've crossed a line lady you shouldn’t have ever crossed.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU! I was keeping her safe from YOU! She will be happy and safe here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“looks like she needed protection from you instead.” </b>
  <span>She tried to open the door but she needed to unlock it first. There were several locks she placed to keep Frisk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“don’t worry toriel... i won’t subject her to lies or the sentence you think all humans will suffer.”</b>
  <span> It was the last thing he said before he teleported out of the place. There had been an underlined growl in the tone though when he had said “lies” and he landed with her outside of Grillby’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got to get ahold of Alphys and get her to help me get Frisk back.” Frisk wouldn’t let go. </span>
  <span>Sans gently nudged Frisk as he saw Chara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, cherry here has a coat for ya so you can be warm, you kinda have to let go to put it on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, see new hot body… if you want I will give you all the hugs now.” Frisk gladly went over and hugged her. It was so good to be out and free. Sans smiled a little and pulled out his phone, he called Alphys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wow… umm… well I h-heard what the J-judge just did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kinda figured she’d call you. thing is, it wasn’t a kidnapping... it was more of a rescue mission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what? The w-way she talked she w-was doing the best she c-could.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i had a few choice words for her, but her “best” is better fit for the dungeons and those who have committed crimes, not for a kid who needs someone who understands her and can help her heal from the injustices done to her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I s-see. Now w-what? D-do you w-want her to c-come li- no she can’t come h-here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, that wouldn’t be good. we’ll keep her here, the next best person to help her is cherry. and i at least know that cherry is of sound mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cherry, will t-take good c-care of her. B-besides… did Papyrus t-tell you… about him a-asking her to be his m-mate tonight? H-he told U-undyne... I am s-so thrilled.” Frisk and Chara were talking and seeming to get along really well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, he didn’t actually. they didn’t have the chance to tell me. but i can still act surprised later.” He mutters softly so Cherry didn’t catch what he said, though the next thing he said was at normal volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“anyway, guess we’ll have to fix up the guest room again. i’m sure pap won’t mind sharin’ with cherry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… I bet that w-will take some c-convincing… that is m-my sarcasm. D-did you hear it? U-undyne says m-my lisp m-makes it impossible for me to be s-sarcastic. I j-just say she d-doesn’t get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pff... i’m with you. i still get it by how you word things. i’ve known you long enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-see. She is j-just being w-weird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anyway, as far as tori is concerned... just tell her what you tell the public... you have no way of tracking the culprit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-gotcha. She is g-going to be so a-angry…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i know, but you let me worry about that if and when she ever comes outta her cave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I d-do have an i-invention that might w-work for Frisk. I m-made it as a p-prank but… it might work in F-frisk’s favor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what did you have in mind?” He glanced over at the pair, walking through the town behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a d-disguise ring. I m-made it so I c-can change m-monsters. It h-has several m-monsters I set in there. S-so I can be a f-fish monster, r-robot, all sorts of things. S-she can w-walk in public and n-not worry about getting hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, nice device. i expect that it’s water proof too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-of course. I m-might have made it… to f-flirt with- … ANYWAY… I w-will text it o-over right away.” Sans cracked up the moment she said “flirt with” He just couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Message Received From Alphys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attached One disguise ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he he... thanks al.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No p-problem. M-merry G-gryftmas. O-oh did F-frisk get a-any of my gifts I s-sent her? I sent h-her some c-cute outfits and some h-how to draw books for G-gryftmas. I k-know you got my j-joke book for nerds, and I made a c-custom ring for P-papyrus to p-propose to Cherry and for C-cherry I got h-her some candy… because I d-don’t know what to g-get her… is that rude?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, it’s not and some how i don’t know that she did. the books maybe, but with tori being so... restricting, i doubt the outfits passed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww… T-they were s-so cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know, well, you know where to send the future ones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yep! M-merry G-gryftmas Sans! I will probably s-stop by in a f-few days if that is o-okay to say hi.” Sans glanced up and saw Papyrus waiting outside looking super nervous and excited when he saw Chara and Frisk. He went up to Frisk and hugged her and than up to Chara and embracing her. Chara wasn’t expecting such affection from Papyrus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure she’d like that. merry gryftmas al, tell undyne we wish her the same.” He ended the call. Sans could see his brother getting on one knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-According To The D-dating B-Books… This Is H-how I Am Supposed To Do This… Cherry… I Been In Love With You Since I Was Baby Bones And I Just Wanted To Say That I Want To Spend The Rest Of My Life With You. Will You Be My Mate?” </span>
  <span>Sans went over to Frisk and wrapped his arms around her gently, resting his head on top of hers as he watched his brother propose to their oldest friend. Chara was usually a tomboy but she couldn’t pull that act as she started to tear up and started to nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Of course I will! I love you Papyrus!” In one quick motion picks up Chara and kisses her lovingly. The moment they parted Papyrus presented Chara with a magic ring with some of his magic in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is beautiful.” As moving the moment was Frisk was flushed with Sans’ holding her. She nervously reached up and covered Sans with her own. He smiled a little, he was happy for them, he really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“congrats you two. perfect timing as always bro.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“T-Thank you.” Chara says snuggling against Papyrus flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Couldn’t Wait Any Longer. Alphys Said Something And I Think For Once She Is Right. ‘A Mate Is Someone That Makes You Feel Complete. They Are Not Perfect, They Are Not Always Going To Be Equal But… They Are A Piece That Understands You And Makes You Feel Loved. I Can’t Help But Think That Has Always Been You Chara… I Mean Cherry.” Chara smiled softly and kissed him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are really cute. I hope one day to have someone like that.” Frisk says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure ya will. you warm enough in that coat? kinda grabbed it in a hurry.” It was one of Sans’ really old ones, it was faded to pure gray and kinda made her look like a kid in it since he was bigger than she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells nice... and I like it.” He flushed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“er... ya can keep it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” Frisk flushed a little as she just watched the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am warm now… and comfortable.” She made sure he wouldn’t back up by holding his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Frisk… I said we would be roommates but… I don’t think that will be the case.” Chara says glancing over and smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans Is Your Face Blue Because I Did Such A Romantic Act In Front Of You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, and because it’s cold, but ya know... i wouldn’t have missed it for the world pap.” Okay no, but he wasn’t going to say the real reason either and his brother was happy. That was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Am Glad You Were Here. I Wanted To Surprised You As Well. I Want To Have A Human Wedding Though I Am… Tonight…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay. What we do in private is no one’s business but our own.” Chara intertwined her fingers with his and walked inside leaving Frisk with Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are perfect for each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. took ‘em a while to figure it out though, heh... paps always was tagging along with me just so he could be close to her and that was when we were kids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh… I am glad he got his happily ever after. So what about you? Do you have a girl or guy of your dreams out there?”  She glanced up to meet his eye lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i am too and no. i never really thought about it, i’ve been too busy with... other things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for today. I did learn one thing from Toriel. That… I shouldn’t stay so quiet, even if it scares me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i just wish we’d caught on quicker kid. i can’t imagine that’s been pleasant. but why don’t we go inside? there’s some hot coco and cookies that i can hear callin’ my name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t your fault. I should have said something in the letters. I am pretty sure you guys didn’t like the messages and didn’t send any letters after a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“considering she was cutting off communication between us, i don’t think we’d have ever gotten the letter if you had. paps sent letters, but i think she kept most of ‘em from ya if she didn’t like what was in ‘em. i had to trick her into handing over that card ya made for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get any of my letters? My drawings or anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“very few of the letters actually... drawings? afraid not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… so you must have thought I hated you guys as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not really, i didn’t take you for the type. i figured you were just busy learning things or something but when that card didn’t arrive a week after pap sent his... i began to really wonder if something was up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She made me read obedient books over and over again…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... that drawing you sent told me and cherry a lot actually. that’s why i knew we had to get you out of there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had an inkling that some of the mail was not getting to Papyrus because sometimes he wrote things that I already told him. At first I thought it was maybe a memory thing and then I thought maybe I should draw small details and hope they would be able to tell.” Frisk began to shiver a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it wasn’t a memory thing... pap had no idea what was going on. he’s not as quick to catch onto such things like cherry and i.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“let’s get inside and warm up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, since I lost my roommate. Do you want to be mine than?” Frisk was semi serious as she didn’t know how many rooms were available. He chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry about that, you can have her old room.” He said as they go inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but it won’t be that far from mine if ya need anything.” When they got inside he pointed it out, it was a door she would have missed last time that was between his room and the bathroom because the door had originally been wallpapered over, but recently Sans had opened it up and gotten rid of the wallpaper and even had cleaned it out and everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… I will knock three times that way you know it is me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“or you could just knock through the wall.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The walls that thin?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. speaking of thin walls... why don’t you head to the kitchen while i take care of somethin’ real quick?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sounds good.” Frisk kept the jacket on and went to get some hot chocolate. Papyrus went all out making all sorts of sweets for them to enjoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans, meanwhile, headed up the stairs to his brother’s room. He had never thought he would EVER need this spell... He chuckled a little himself as the magic crackled and a soft sigh followed as he touched the doorknob to his brother’s room, the magic settled over the room and with the end of the spell the magic faded from him and he went down the steps. His baby brother had grown up... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk grabbed two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies meeting Sans at the base of the stairs under the mistletoe. Of course because his brother had hung it up Sans had no idea it was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the cookies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“great!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Are Under The Mistle Of The Toes… Though It Doesn’t Seem To Really Be A Great Defense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait... what?” He looked over at his brother than up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>of all the places... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… who should kiss who then?” Chara teased as she took Frisk’s hot chocolate and cookies away from her and pushed her towards Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, chocolate thief, get your own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did… see…” She nibbled the cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stealing is not getting your own.” Sans replies and, since he knew chara wouldn’t let it go, he kissed Frisk’s forehead. It would count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was weak! Give her a real kiss or I drink your hot cocoa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she’s a guest here, i don’t think so smart alec.” He used his magic to nab the “stolen” stuff back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got all my slobber all over it…” Chara teased. Sans rolled his eye lights, like he cared, he gave Frisk the cup that hadn’t been touched though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya really think i’m gonna care? especially now that you’re family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but Alphys will tease you about some anime thing.” Frisk was blushing wildly as she held her cup and glancing down at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I umm… thank you for getting back my hot chocolate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure, and i will tell alphys that it is gross to think that way about family.” He knew exactly what she was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, very true… alright you win </span>
  <b>this </b>
  <span>round.”  He smirked at her and drank the remaining coco. Frisk sipped at her drink slowly and just enjoyed the company. </span>
  <span>Sans also took a cookie that wasn’t touched and nibbled on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this was a great Gryftmas but … you know Frisk you are now under the mistletoe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will save my kiss. I don’t kiss and tell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t blame ya. save that kinda kiss for someone you love, and not like family or friend.” He took a seat on the couch. That night was full of jokes and laughter. Frisk never felt so accepted in all her days. Eventually Papyrus picked up Chara with her protesting a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Mate And I Are Going Off To Bed. Goodnight Sans And Frisk. Merry Gryftmas!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh… I am not ready for bed Paps. I want to talk a little more…"  She whined softly, she didn’t put up much of a fight as he took her upstairs. Frisk giggled. Sans chuckled a little, shaking his head at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good night you two.” The door closed leaving Frisk and Sans alone as they ate cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… so… I umm…” Frisk flushed trying to speak. Her brain was trying to think of the words but her mouth was not working properly to transfer them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cookies are really good.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit… how do I even begin to say I like him. I mean I like him as… I need to ask him… how he feels. A part of me still thinks that he doesn’t see me more than a soul. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, paps is a good cook. wonder if he left any supper actually. he’d probably yell at me if all i fed ya was cookies... and if he didn’t, i know cherry would.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice. I h-have to ask you a q-question… umm… nevermind. I don’t want to rock the boat.” Frisk got up and started to head towards the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and glanced at the choices. He had followed her to see what there was, his brother had cooked supper and put it away; apparently it was some sort of casserole... and a chocolate pie. He knew Chara had obviously helped if there was that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what do you mean rock the boat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… make things uneasy and if I don’t know it can’t hurt, right?” She grabbed the casserole and several other little dishes and began to warm up the dishes in the microwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am just glad to get out of there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmm, sometimes not knowing can hurt but i won’t press ya if you don’t want to talk about it.” He got some plates down for them both. She put the food on the plates equally and sat at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything to drink? Like a glass of wine? If you get me a drink I will ask you the question. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we don’t have wine, but i do have some... harder drinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright give it to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... fair trade, but i ain’t giving you more than one if you can’t prove you’re of age.” He replies and rummaged into the fridge before pulling out a bloody mary mix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am now 19… my birthday was Nov 5 but… no one knew so... I don’t have my id.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well,  i know now. i won’t have you getting drunk on me, pap would definitely be mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning to get drunk but I need a little… what is the saying ‘liquid courage’.” She took a bite of the casserole it was okay but it was edible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fair enough i guess.” He poured her a glass and one for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood Mary? It kind of looks like one is that what it is?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, the only kinda one i can bring home and paps wouldn’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see why. It looks like a darker tomato juice.” She took a sip and nods before taking a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… now the question… “ She took another drink and closed her eyes before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see me beyond a soul that can repeat a day over and over again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, yeah. you are an individual. the who repeating time thing is just something you can do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean is… you mentioned about how others misinterpret how you speak. I want to know how you feel about me. Do you like me?” He took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm. well, i don’t dislike you, but i really don’t know enough about you personally, as an individual to honestly say i like you either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you wouldn’t even consider us friends than?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not yet, but i think we’re getting there. like i said, i really don’t know you all that well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that makes sense. I guess the kiss on the forehead confused me for a moment. I understand now, it is just to get Cherry to stop picking on you and you holding me was just to keep me warm earlier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and you too, i didn’t want her to start on you either. not that it stopped her. and earlier... i just kinda felt like it. wasn’t really to keep you warm. i don’t really emit a lot of heat anyway. i’m a skeleton.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... well it was all emotional moment. It is nothing major.” Frisk finished off her drink and most of her meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Change the subject Frisk.” She muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get everything you wanted for Gryftmas?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, plus some.” He finished his own drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you got what you wanted.” Frisk smiled as she started to pick up the dirty dishes and put them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got out so I got most of what I wanted for Gryftmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“speaking of, did you get al’s books?” He wondered if they got that far as he ate the last bit of his casserole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Books? She gave me the obedience books and the informational books about slugs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“guess that’s a no, al said she sent some art books and some outfits though i figured the outfits wouldn’t pass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be really nice. Toriel didn’t like the clothes and started to make me some different outfits. I only had boring books to read.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the more i hear the more i think we just might as well have tossed you into a bunch of temmies and you’d have had better care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temmies? What is a temmie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“type of four legged monster, not very literate. they can barely speak on a level of common intelligence. they’re kinda the brawn with very little brain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… hehe… well she did say she was just doing this for my own good. That she was trying to protect me from the Judge and that she didn’t want to lose another child. I felt sorry for her but… I didn’t stand a chance against her either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i imagine not, especially since you’re still healing from your initial ordeal... and yeah... she believed it... but she was over doing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, even so, it was the first time… I had at least a “mother” figure care about me. My real mother and my father work all the time. I know they love me but I never saw them and even this trip… was a business trip that they had to meet up with a client.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can’t say i even remember mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I guess I am fortunate enough to know them. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i would say so. honestly, i think it’s all the time resetting i’ve been through... i remember too much of that and not enough of... other things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I guess I can’t say I really know. I know for me… when I was at Toriel’s all I was thinking about was the little things that they used to do. At least they left me post it notes saying they loved me and cared for me. I could at least count on Gryftmas to eat together and exchange gifts… So what do you remember and what are you having trouble to recall?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a lot... honestly... i mean... i remember who i am and paps, i remember all the jobs i’ve ever taken... i remember those i see day-to-day but... i don’t remember really who built the machine in my lab... i can see a face but i can’t remember their name... i don’t know if he was related to me or not... or if i have any relatives anywhere.... I remember today... the conversations i’ve had... which does remind me al had one more thing for you. she gave it to me so that she could be sure that it would get to you.” He hands her the ring. She took the ring and put it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… Alphys. It is pretty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you tap the gem there, it activates the ring and will change your appearance so you can look like various monsters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Shall we test it out? No… this is rude. You are telling me something important. I am so sorry you can’t remember this individual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, it’s not that big of a deal i mean. paps is really the most important to me so as long as he’s around i don’t really need much else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is because it bothers you…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, to an extent i guess... i mean, who wouldn’t be bothered at least a little by not knowing how they came to live in a house or who their parents were? my memory doesn’t go back very far before the resets... and all i remember is laying on that couch with a younger version of paps asleep upstairs... and all i can remember thinking is... ‘this is where i live... i have a younger brother, papyrus... and he’s sleeping... i shouldn’t wake him.’  and... that’s it. after that, things just went on as normal until the resets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry. That … is horrible.” Frisk went over and sat closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“maybe, but i can’t really miss something i don’t remember and there’s no evidence of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… you said it happened several times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the resets… hundreds... maybe thousands... i don’t know... i lost count at some point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry that I ever whined or complained because… I should be grateful for the things that did work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well... it wasn’t all bad really, and i did finally take care of the one responsible for ‘em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad you got closure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. now i just gotta see how things go from here i guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be good. You, Chara and Paps… are making me believe even with all that happened good can still happen. Happiness can still be found… even if it is not exactly how we perceive it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, i suppose there’s that.” Frisk tapped on the button and it changed her to a goat monster, dog monster, fire monster, bird monster, reptile monster, fish monster and finally a skeleton monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that is d-dizzying…” He stared when she became a skeleton monster... he couldn’t help it, he was just, so surprised. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw another skeleton monster let alone a female one... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-man… that… is a rush…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhh... maybe just pick one to stick with...” He managed before pulling his gaze away, he really knew he shouldn’t stare like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one should I pick? Sans?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, it’s up to you kiddo, it’s your ring after all. maybe you should do that in front of a mirror? that way you can see which one you like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffttt… I am all bones…” Frisk laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“er... yeah... that’s a skeleton monster for ya... heh... i’m just glad al didn’t include a skele-ton of choices. she said she only had about seven different ones on there.”  Frisk took off the jacket and looked down her shirt and laughed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans… sans… you got to see this…” He glanced over, curious as to what she was laughing about. She took off her shirt and her soul was exposed.  Sans flushed and glanced away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah g-geeze... don’t do that kiddo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I have no boobs now… I am just showing off the lack of chest.” He covered his eye sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“didn’t anyone mention that showing a soul outside of battle is.... geeze, how do i put this...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh…” Frisk threw the shirt back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is like saying you want to m-ma-… m-m-… I d-didn’t-… I w-wasn’t thinking...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no... not that bad, but it’s like a human traipsing around without clothes... “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… that was awkward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry, figured she’d have told you...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars above... now i can’t get that out of my skull!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of heard blah blah blah… after a while.” He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, i can’t blame you there. let’s go into the living room and you tell me what you do remember and i’ll fill in the blanks on things you need to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,  like don’t go into battles without a proper battle buddy with you. I am supposed to sit and wait until Toriel arrives and she will take care of the battle for me. I … I don’t know how long that would work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... that ain’t happening. the ring is a disguise, it will keep other monsters from realizing you’re human if you venture outside of town.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I understand that my soul will do something to the barrier because I keep hearing it over and over again from everyone.” He sits down on the couch. She sat on the other side of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the barrier that keeps us down here... it requires seven human souls to break. your soul would be the last one... but there’s a catch. red souls are made up of determination... they can not only reset time, but also pause it for short periods and start it up again, a mechanic that... someone once told me was best described as a “save” and “load” function. kinda like in a game. also, human souls persist after death for a while, but a red soul can persist beyond death itself... if they don’t want to die, they won’t. that’s why it’s so hard to use a red soul for the final one against the barrier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If... I was willing to do so… will you be free then?” Frisk clicked back to her human form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, but this plan... it comes at a pretty heavy cost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be gone forever, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... and you’d leave behind those who know you, friends, family, loved ones. the power of the red soul would be dormant until another red soul was born into the world. The thing about red souls... there’s usually only one at a time that’s dominant... most other souls turn out to be one of the other six. pure determination is... very, very rare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be giving you all a second chance and besides… I really don’t have any friends besides Papyrus…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cherry thinks of you as a friend. i’m pretty sure that i can’t so easily undo what i’ve done anyway... i don’t think i could push myself to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a motive but I want my friends to be happy. Papyrus is going to start a new life soon and he and his future kids deserve happiness on the surface. Although it might be the booze and the form changer thing but… I just want to make you happy as well.” She scooted a little closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ . . . me?” He wasn’t sure where the heck that came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you… why is it so hard to believe someone else can care for another being?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s not really but... you don’t exactly know me either. why would you care so much? gratitude only goes so far ya know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that but… I just… like you. I don’t know. It is a stupid crush I know and you don’t need to say a word… I won’t be like all making out and stalking you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... heh, i think you could do a lot better than these old bag of bones there kiddo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you are kind at saying you are not interested. I appreciate that.” She got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should go to sleep… unless… no… read the room… yeah… good night Sans.” She got up and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“g’night frisk.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>not interested... hmmmm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not kiddo?” He yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm? probably should get some sleep myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’night Sans.” She went to the side of the couch and pressed a kiss on top of his skull before heading upstairs. He flushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>not interested... </span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did that sound more like a question in his skull than a statement? He shook it off and headed to his room. He just needed some sleep was all. That was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>too many late nights.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He headed up the stairs and went into his room, closing the door behind him and falling into sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Papyrus and Chara were in the kitchen laughing and kissing as they made breakfast. She was marked and so was he. Frisk went downstairs and glanced at the mistletoe and jumped up to try to remove it. It was just a little too high up. Papyrus clearly hung this up. The couple were making breakfast between conversation and kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart You Are So Lovely This Morning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you are too sweet... I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Love You!” They exchanged a kiss. It didn’t last long though, there was a thump and Papyrus about sighed. This again... it was the third time.  Frisk jumped and grabbed the mistletoe but she fell down the remaining two stairs falling on her butt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are You Alright?” Papyrus had been heading for the stairs when she landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?” Chara asked looking at Frisk with concern. Another thud. Papyrus sighs and walks around Frisk, leaving her in the care of his mate as he goes to deal with his brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am fine. What is with the noise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, has… some problems. I think it is not appropriate for me to say.” Papyrus went into the room. There was a few more thumps, a sort of weird growling noise... and then silence. Followed shortly by muffled conversation. Chara looked up and ran up the stairs she felt a deep concern for her mate. Frisk would love to join her but her ankle was twisted a little. After a moment the door opened and Papyrus came out followed by Sans who looked more like he hadn’t slept at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Chara looked at both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Frisk asked from the base of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh *yawn* nothing new.” He muttered in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re Fine, Thank You Dear.” He glanced at his brother, thinking that “fine” might be a bit of a stretch this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not fine. Sans… these nightmares are getting worse. I am worried about you.” Chara spoke out of line and she knew it but he was her best friend and she hoped he would hear her out. He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“look, there’s nothing anyone can do about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe hypnosis?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“doesn’t work on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a spell? There has to be a spell…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not one i wanna have used on me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Frisk yelled up again. Papyrus came down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Are You Still On The Stairs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I twisted my ankle… so… umm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Well I’ll Fix That!” He put his hand over her ankle and the magic hummed from him to heal her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, I know it must be something from your past… but I don’t know how to help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no one does cherry. i’ve tried various things over the different resets. if i could forget the horrors like everyone else it’d be easier. but no... i’m not that fortunate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That night when you slept on the couch with Frisk you seemed to sleep well… maybe you need like a weighted blanket or something…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t have nightmares every night. just some nights. and i kinda tore up the last weighted blanket that fell down here. al thought that might be a solution too... that went poorly. made one nightmare in particular worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can always put Frisk in your bed. If you dust her she will come right back… “ Chara was joking of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh hell no. i ain’t subjectin’ her to that shit.” He was still half asleep obviously, so he took it seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I was joking. She already twisted her ankle this morning getting the mistletoe.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m too tired for sarcasm at the moment.... and why in the world was she trying to get that stupid plant at this hour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think for you. Since I picked on you last night or she wants to make out with you… or me… I am pretty hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“probably none of the above.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I am hot. I am telling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“considering i need a half pot of coffee to think anything but that pot of coffee is hot... can ya blame me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, come on. You can sleep a little longer if you want or drink a pot of coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i will probably need a nap later, for now, i’ll take the coffee.” He headed to the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I will grab that for you. You just sit at the table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks sis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No prob. Bro.” Frisk and Papyrus were seated at the table. Chara grabbed the coffee, a bottle of ketchup with eggs and bacon, and placed it in front of Sans when he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are acting worse than when we were kids. Frisk stealing the mistletoe for some reason and you… not feeling good.” He just raised a bonebrow at her instead of replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Did You Take The Mistle Of The Toe? Were You Upset About It’s Lack Of Defense As Well?” Frisk shook her head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean…” Frisk blatantly lied as if they didn’t know what happened.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mistletoe is missing. You wouldn’t happen to know where it is. Would you?” Chara tried a different approach than her mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Sorry.” Frisk avoided eye contact with Chara and Papyrus as she ate her breakfast. Chara glanced over at Sans and decided to let the matter drop for now. It wasn’t that big of a deal anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, after breakfast, are you planning to take a nap then?” Chara asked as Papyrus decided to declare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Means Someone Stole The Mistle Of The Toe. I Will Do A Full Investigation And Catch The Thief And Bring Them To The Judge! For I Am The Great Papyrus!”  Sans sipped at his coffee and simply smiled a little at his brother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>geeze i’m gettin’ too old for this... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffttt… o-okay Detective Paps. G-good luck with that.” Chara snickered as she ate her breakfast. Frisk flushed a little thinking she needed to get rid of the mistletoe fast before she gets caught with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First Things First… WHERE WERE YOU SANS ON THE DAY WHERE THE MISTLE OF THE TOE WENT MISSING?” He slammed his hands on the table, getting as close as possible to make it intimidating, though Sans didn’t seemed phased at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Sounds Like You. Lazy… Probably Asleep… Hmm… Did You At Least Pick Up That Sock I Asked To Pick Up?” Frisk rubbed her ear as she recovered from his yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“which sock?” He yawned before taking another sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The One In The Living Room. The One With The Several Post It Notes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh well you asked me to move it, so i did.” He had moved it an inch away from the notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You Did?” Papyrus left the kitchen and went to the living room and there was a sound of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AUGHHHHHHHHH! SANS!” Sans and Chara snickered a little. This was clearly an inside joke that Frisk didn’t understand at the moment, and a long standing one that had been going on since a sleep over where Sans had accidently left a sock downstairs because it had gotten lost in the blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the same sock from when I was around?” Chara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffftt… nice!” She gave him a high-five. Papyrus came back and grabbed a post-it-note and went back to the living room. Came back to the kitchen grabbing a pen then back to the living room and finally returned to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... he’s gonna write another note.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that or he is writing a love note. Dear Sans, I love this sock decoration. I decided it is perfect.” Sans chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, Now Sans Follow The Note It Has Specific Instructions On It.” The note says: Move it from this spot to a different location. Preferably some place it can be cleaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans went to see the note. A few seconds later Papyrus had a sock for a hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Did You Put That Filthy Sock On My Head?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just following the note bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I MEANT THE LAUNDRY!!! AUGH!!!” He grabbed the post it note and pen and wrote a note and post it on the sock and knelt down so he can read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Note: Put the sock somewhere not on myself or my mate please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sock moved to hang over Papyrus’ doorknob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss a joke?” Frisk asked watching everyone just laugh at Papyrus’ expense. She just watched this interaction for a little bit forgetting that she had the mistletoe on her. Sans sat down at the table, chuckling a little and he explained it to her as best he could remember about how the sock thing had started when they were kids. It didn’t even properly fit him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is clean fun, Frisk. Pffttt… clean fun… “ Chara started to laugh at her unintentional pun. Papyrus ran down to grab a post it note and pen and wrote a new note. Sans snickered as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Note: Move the sock to be cleaned that is not on my door, or my body, or on my mate… and it is in NOT in the kitchen. The sock ended up on Papyrus’ bed this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“REALLY!!! I Guess… I Mean… If I Do My Sheets It Will Finally Be Cleaned But… I Don’t Want To Sleep On Your Dirty Sock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well you did say not on you or in the living room or in the kitchen, or on the door bro... not many more places for it to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laundry Basket Might Be A Good Place!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s a lone sock... it doesn’t play well with others.” Sans joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Got An Idea!” Papyrus ran off and was gone for a long time to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think this whole joke is finally running its course after all these years... heh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will miss it. I loved this so much. I would find him so flustered kind of cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, probably will find something else though. who knows?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe… you can misplace the ketchup next.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pfff, nah, too messy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There!” Papyrus came back after placing a note on the sock. It now had a makeshift “pair” to go with the lone sock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Note: Now it has it’s own mate please put the two not in my room, not on my me or my mate, not in the kitchen and … NOT in the toilet. Only Chara would notice the mischievousness as Sans made the two disappear... one landed on the mailbox and another chilled on a snowpuff... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AUGH!!!! SANS!!! THEY ARE MATES!!! THAT IS CRUEL!!!” He shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can’t help it if they wanted to chill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt…” Chara laughed as Papyrus sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Will Get Back To That Case Later… Right Now I Need To Find Out About The Missing Mistletoe… FRISK! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE MISTLETOE WENT MISSING?” The sudden turn of events shocked Frisk and she jumped out of the chair and stumbled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“careful there bro, she might fall for ya if you keep this up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Is Clearly Not My Type. She Is Not My Mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just because she doesn’t have legs to stand on doesn’t mean she won’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff…” Chara couldn’t help but snicker at Sans’ jokes as Frisk flushed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“see what i mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly You Are Drunk… Or Something…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“awww, don’t be mean pap... she just likes ya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I Guess I Could Have Two Mates.” He glanced over at Chara who gave him a death glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think cherry agrees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Guess She Can Be My Backup In Case Me And Cherry No Longer Are Mates.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ouch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no… need for that but I think you ain’t going to get any for a while either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you might wanna stop while you’re ahead pap before you end up in hot water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AUGH!!!” He goes up to Frisk and she backed up quickly towards the wall. He followed her and was inches away to do his interview again. Sans sighed inwardly and gently lifted Frisk up with his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you looked like you could use a pick-me-up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Was Asking Her Questions! Was About To… When You Took Her Away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i just thought i’d lift her spirits a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… can I come down…” Frisk asked feeling a little awkward. He set her down on the couch in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Now To Continue The Interview!” Papyrus went to the other room as Chara rolled her eyes and tried to stop him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can’t say i didn’t try.” Sans mutters and sips his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I Know You Are Obsessed With Me. I Mean Who Wouldn’t I Am Handsome, Powerful, And Now Taken. I Am Everything That A Single Human Female Usually Seeks. I Need To Know WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MISTLETOE!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans zipped up his coat after finishing his coffee and shortcut himself to his shed. He leaned up against the wall, flicking the light on. The machine sat in one corner, like a looming beast in the night. Silent and always there. He tugged the sheet off, went over to the blueprints and looked them over again. He could barely read what was there. It wasn’t that he didn’t know the font it was in so much as in that it was quite messily scrawled everywhere. The only thing he knew for certain was that he didn’t write it and the machine didn’t work... He set to cleaning off some dust from various parts before he began to tinker with the thing. He didn’t really think he’d get it to ever work again, but it was something to do that he didn’t have to think too hard on and yet could be a distraction.... sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*flashback*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to now? Do you really think you can get it to work?”  The sneering voice made him turn, he nearly jumped out of his skin.... If he had any. He looked at the flower. Such an innocent looking thing... why was it here? Was it really stalking him? It made his non-existent skin crawl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*end* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk eventually ended up crying as Papyrus kept up his unending line of questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Are You Crying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are being mean now… it is just mistletoe. I will get another one if it means that much to you.” Chara sat next to Frisk and comforted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Will Call Captain Undyne And She Can Help Investigate This Crime.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, umm… she will take all the glory to herself.” The last thing they need is Undyne knowing Frisk is with them. The fact the medicine that Alphys gave Undyne worked so well that she forgot about Frisk is a testament to her skills but if they couldn’t stop Undyne this time… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Don’t Think So… Well Maybe… I Think I Need To Call Her Still.” Chara, while he was momentarily distracted, tells Frisk to go to Grillby’s giving her specific directions to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A flame monster will be there. Tell him that Sans sent you. He will take care of you.” Chara says as Papyrus pulls out his phone and calls Undyne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Captain Undyne! Merry Gryftmas!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Gryftmas punk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Were Robbed! Isn’t That Exciting!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, They Took Something From Us. Please Come And Help Us Retrieve It From Whomever Did It. You Are The Best!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darn straight! I’ll be there!” The call ended.  Frisk grabbed her jacket and left to go to Grillby’s as Papyrus turned around and found that Frisk was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where Did Frisk Go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… took a nap?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lazy As My Brother… WE WILL CATCH THIS THIEF!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” Chara started to text Sans to let him know what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherrybomb: So umm… your bro just contacted Undyne and I sent Frisk to Grillby.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone vibrated, unnoticed by the skeleton who was fast asleep against a wall. Frisk began to fiddle with the disguise ring and ended up with the dog one for the moment. She was still unsure what to go with but she entered the bar it seemed everyone was watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi?” Frisk says as she walked up to the bar. </span>
  <span>Grillby set down a glass he’d been cleaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get many travelers around these parts. Something I can get you?” There was a soft crackling sound that made the words a little difficult to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Sans sent me. I don’t know what that means but I was supposed to tell you that.”  He nods and set down the towel he’d been using as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Frisk followed Grillby feeling shy and scared. </span>
  <span>He led her to the back room, which led to a living room with a small cot and a kitchen, clearly this was his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this… your home?” She asked looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No one can come through that door without permission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I am Frisk by the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you. I’m the owner, Grillby.” She offered her hand to Grillby. He gently shook her hand, his own was warm, like fire, but not burning. He unintentionally tapped the ring causing her to switch disguises to be a rabbit monster</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well... can’t say I’ve seen that before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no… umm… it is a disguise ring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Alphys’ handiwork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you know her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not personally, but I know of her. She always hung around with Sans when he was a kid.” Frisk glanced at Grillby for some reason compared to the other monsters she felt at ease with him. The only other monster that made her feel that way was Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be something special though if you were sent here. Been a long time since I’ve been asked to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Cherry. She wanted to protect me from Undyne… see…” Frisk took a deep breath before taking off the ring making her human again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I see now. I still stand by what I said. Feel free to make yourself at home here while I tend to the customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you are n-not going to turn me in to Undyne?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I trust Sans has his reasons for not taking you in himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sees me as a promise to Alphys. I overheard him most… never think I listen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see... that’s something then. He never makes promises if he can avoid it. Never breaks ‘em either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean there are ways around a promise. He got rid of me once by having me go to Queen Toriel’s place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think you’d be back here if he was that sort?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. I just… to be honest… I am trying to convince myself he is bad for me that… I shouldn’t like him like I do. I can’t help myself. It is the darnest thing… I even grabbed the mistletoe because I hated the fact that it gave me false hope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I see. Can’t say you’re the first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is what I thought. That there was others that liked him that way. I will be okay. Thank you Grillby. I am glad to have a new friend like you. Maybe … I can work for you a little. I would like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could always use the help, maybe tomorrow though when the crowd is a little thinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me choose a disguise when you have time? I am still struggling picking the perfect disguise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go over it tonight if wish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would. Thank you new friend.” Frisk hugged him. She was grateful for his immense kindness and generosity. He was a little caught off guard, but returned the embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the house, Captain Undyne makes her grand entrance by smashing in the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CAPTAIN UNDYNE! THANK ASGORE YOU ARRIVED!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Undyne! How was your Gryftmas?” Chara was sitting on the couch. The rest of the house was a disaster as Papyrus went through the whole house looking for the mistletoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SOMEONE … STOLE OUR MISTLE OF THE TOE… AND I KNEW YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO HELP FIND THE CULPRIT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The... mistletoe?” Undyne seemed a little confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Our Guest Is Sleeping In The Room Upstairs And Sans Has Disappeared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guest? And who are you?” Undyne looked at Cherry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Cherry… and the guest is Sans’ girlfriend. She is … visiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That punk has a girlfriend? Since when?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just recently. Don’t go to Sans’ room. They are … 'talking'.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff... okay... Al is gonna flip...” She pulled out her phone and sent off a text to Alphys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sexyfish: Hey Al! Did you know that lazybones has a girlfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CutieLizard: N-no way!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sexyfish: Just heard it myself! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CutieLizard: W-who? I c-can’t imagine him h-having one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sexyfish: Dunno, lemme ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So new punk... who’s this girlfriend of his?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Who Is This Girlfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is… umm… Cara? She is visiting from-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There Is No Cara. You Mean Frisk The Human Capture That Sans Has. Silly Mate Of Mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a human here?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no… it is a j-joke. Ha ha… funny… Paps…” She came up with a desperate idea to distract Undyne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH did I mention I am Papyrus’ mate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait... what?! How long have you two known each other?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Between You And Me… This Is Really Chara!” Chara could kill Papyrus at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get outta town! There’s no way that could be!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Look! She Has The Ghost Of Her In Her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She looks nothing like the punk!” It was just as well Undyne was sometimes dense as a rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Is Using Alphys' Robot That She Made For Frisk That Was A Dis-” Chara grabbed Papyrus and kissed him. Shutting him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay break it up love birds! Save that for the honeymoon and what not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By The Way I Was Going To Invite You To Be My Best Man In My Wedding…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there! Al is gonna be so excited about all this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sexyfish: Papyrus is gettin’ married!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CutieLizard: R-really OUR PAPS is getting married?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sexyfish: Yeah! Can ya believe it? If I didn’t see the marks myself I’d definitely never believe it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CutieLizard: Oh that is so great. I am surprised Cherry agreed to get married though. Are you at Papyrus’ house than? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sexyfish: Yup! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>During this time while Alphys was trying to keep up the act of not knowing about Papyrus she was trying to call Sans. She ended up pressing the emergency button that she had that alerted Sans of a royal emergency. </span>
  <span>This startled the skeleton out of his slumber, the chair he was snoozing- that he’d sat in earlier when he’d woken for a moment- in tilted over, spilling him onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ow... ugh..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sans! E-emergency! R-Royal Emergency!” The cell phone says. It was an override program that Alphys programed herself that in case the worst happened she can get a hold of him. Though… she had used it for other reasons. Anime story arcs can be an emergency especially if they kill off the main character… right? Sans picked himself up and grabbed the phone. The hell?!  He hit the button to quiet the alarm and then contact Alphys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“al? this better be good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Undyne is in y-your house!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what? why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I d-don’t know b-but if the t-texts are any i-indication she m-might be looking f-for Frisk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“great... thanks for the heads up.” He teleported to his room, stuffing the phone into his jacket as he hung up and headed out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk With You? Captain Undyne Wants To Meet Her!” Chara looked exhausted trying to keep the damage to a minimum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i thought she was with cherry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Disappeared While I Called Captain Undyne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well she didn’t come up to my room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Said That She Was His Girlfriend.” He looked at Chara accusingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait what?!” He looked at cherry with a slight frown. What the hell was she up to?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will explain everything later.” Chara said as Undyne and Papyrus seemed to take an increased interest of the truth from Chara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so then she isn’t here.” Sans wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no human right? I mean… why would there be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no human here.” It wasn’t a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, you were going to grab a burger for me. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, sorry, i kinda dozed off. guess i was kinda tired from all the festivities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Would You Want To Eat From That Greasy Place? Don’t You Have Standards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“because he makes the best burgers of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Captain I am so sorry that you came all this way for a mistletoe thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not that big of a deal. Besides, best news ever hearing my buddy is gettin’ married!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Geeze Captain. You Are Making Me Flush. I Am So Happy.” Papyrus smiled brilliantly from the praise from his best friend. She grinned at him, mostly writing off the whole mistletoe thing as just a misunderstanding and that it’d show up eventually... wasn’t the first time. The moment Undyne left Chara sighed, she was exhausted. It was an uphill battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you look like you need a nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do… I was trying so hard... sorry I didn’t…” She rubbed her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t sweat it, it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So If Frisk Is Not Here… And Not “Talking With Sans”. Where Is She?” He did the quotations like Chara did earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she might have gone for a walk bro. anyway, i’m going to get that burger.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun. I am going to take a nap.” Chara flopped on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you want fries with that?” He was only half joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please… get pickles on that burger too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, i remember how you like it.” He shortcut to Grillby’s. The moment he walked in the door he was greeted as usual. He went up to the bar to talk to Grillby who was taking an empty glass from a customer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Sans, how can I help you?”  He was going to keep up the act as he knew that if he wanted to go to the back to see his friend all he would have to do is ask for extra ketchup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“came here for an order, hamburger with pickles, fries and extra ketchup this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming your way.” He moved aside and let Sans in the back. Sans headed through the door when he was sure no one was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The back room smelled heavenly as Frisk got bored and decided to make banana bread for Grillby. It was the least she could do. She was sitting on the couch and reading Sherlock Holmes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans!” Frisk smiled as she set the book aside, going up to him and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cherry told me to come here. She said I would be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, heard ya had an interesting morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows… well I mean you can see I am not in a disguise right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust him though. He is like you. I feel like I can trust you to not hurt me with or without that promise. Grillby is really special like you.” She backed up and remembered about the banana bread cooking and went to the stove to retrieve it. He stuffed his hands into his jacket’s pockets, a little flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. A proper thank you. I hope he likes it. Do you think he will? He says he will let me work here tomorrow with my disguise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sounds like a good idea.”  Frisk smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear me? I am rambling too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think it’s good for ya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cherry had the right idea, sending you here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is really nice. I hope everything went okay. It was my own fault this all happened. If I just admit I took the stupid mistletoe none of this would have happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s not that big of a thing and undyne is distracted by paps’ wedding now so it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t find out about me then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she kinda forgot about what she learned and cherry and i dealt with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One order to go.” Grillby says coming in the back with actually two orders in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put extra fries and two hamburgers for you Frisk and Sans. My it smells divine back here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, it does. actually, it might be better if she sticks around with you. maybe in that guest room above the bar itself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’d be nice to have some company if you wouldn’t mind keeping an old flame around.” Frisk giggled and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind either. You are so kind to me. I will love to keep you company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than it is settled. Sans, if you will, can you send her items here. I will clean up the loft to make it proper for a lady.” Sans nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll send the stuff over soon as i get there.” He gave Frisk the extra burger and fries before he shortcut back to the house. They were talking when Sans left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, sorry that took so long. there was a line today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It Is No Big Deal. I Was Just Waiting For When Frisk Got Back.” He stood by the front door like a lost puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh about that, she decided to move out bro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AGAIN!! Did She At Least Go To Captain Undyne. It Will Make Her So Happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, she doesn’t need to. anyway, she has a job and her own place now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is It Because I Was Showing Off Your Capture To Captain Undyne?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, she just needed her own space and it was starting to get crowded in this place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, We Will Need That Room Soon For When Me And Cherry Have Our Own Baby Bones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... i was thinking about that... since you two are going to have a family, probably a good idea i find a place myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOOO!!!! I… I Know I Don’t Need You Like When I Was A Baby Bones… But… You Are My Brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap, it’s not like i’m leavin’ town. besides, you’re gonna need the extra room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Know But… I Want My Kids To Be Like You A Little Bit… I Know I Usually Don’t Say That But … You Are My Favorite Brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure they will be pap, i’ll still come around. i’m not leaving any time soon though. i’ll find a place nearby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Promise Me You Will Visit At Least Once A Day And Take That Pair Of Socks With You.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... alright bro. i promise.” Papyrus grabbed Sans and gave him a bear hug. He really did love his brother deeply. Sans returned the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Anything Ever Happened To You… I Don’t Think… I Would Be Ever Happy Again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’d be fine pap... even if you were sad for a while. ya got a family to think of now. i would want ya to be happy bro. no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Know But… There Is No Papyrus Without Sans And There Is Not Sans Without Papyrus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... yeah...” He remembered saying that to his brother when they were younger when Papyrus had been wondering why Sans let him tag along when not all of the other kids Sans was with liked him being around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway… I Am Getting All Choked Up Now.” He sniffled a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“better make some of your special spaghetti then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, One Happy Spaghetti Coming Up.” He ran off to make the spaghetti. Sans sat on the couch while his brother went to make the pasta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay there?” Chara asked as he sat on the end of the couch where she lay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“little tired, but that’s to be expected.” He yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know. I wouldn’t argue if you stayed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know, but paps always talked about having a big family and this house just... isn’t that big.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think if we put our minds to it. We can make an addition or two to this house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“probably, but it’s kinda past time that he was able to stand on his own without me anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right but you should be proud of the monster he became. You set the foundation for him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... i am.” He yawned again. It was barely noon and he was already exhausted. What a morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired again? What is happening with Frisk again?” She yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“she’s workin’ for grillbz... stayin’ in the guest room there. she’ll be most safe there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay with her potentially meeting another monster?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why wouldn’t i be? i mean, we were trying to help her overcome her problems. this is the best way to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know. You are clearly more affectionate with her than with most in your life.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she’s a good kid who’s had a bad time, i just was tryin’ to give her some security but that’s not my job anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right. I will let it go. I am glad you are letting her spread her wings and fly.” Chara could hear him getting agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you’re bein’ weird... </span>
  </em>
  <span> He yawned again and fell asleep in the next few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a weird dream about Frisk and Grillby. He walked in as usual and the usual greetings were given except the only difference was that Frisk was at the bar not disguised. She and Grillby were both wearing bartending outfits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sans, what can I get you?” Frisk asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, the usual.” He sat at the bar, well this was odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha. Sweetheart get Sans his usual!” Grillby nods and grabbed the meal. </span>
  <span>Okay, now that definitely was weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Sans? You are looking kind of sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh... just feelin’ my age ya know... um, how long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About a couple of minutes.” Frisk replies as Grillby returns and wraps his arms around Frisk like he did the other day with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she the greatest?” Grillby says. Sans had no answer for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee… I swear. He is all sorts of goof. I mean it started off me in the loft and next thing you know… I am in his bed.” It didn’t sound like Frisk at all. Sans sweat dropped... you just don’t blurt out something like that! He felt very uncomfortable with this entire thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is such a unique individual. Most just judge me for being quiet and being a book nerd but she… she accepts me and for some reason wants to give up her life for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No that is for Sans, but he didn’t want that.” Frisk replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he didn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, he wants me to be happy. Despite his unhappiness. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s not true...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted me to mate with you babe. He really sees himself as someone who doesn’t deserve love and affection.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ... “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is why he wanted you to stay with me. Ahh… I am glad you did. I am never letting you go.” Grillby kissed her neck causing Frisk to flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in front of Sans.” Sans jolted awake, a cold sweat gleaming along his bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... what the hell...” He groaned and flopped back against the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Got The Spaghetti! Sans You Want Some! Cherry Says That It Is Inedible. That Glitter Doesn’t Belong In The Happy Spaghetti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, she doesn’t know it’s edible.” Sans manages to say back. What was his life? What the hell was with that dream? With an inward sigh he pushed the dream from his mind. It was just another nightmare of sorts. Nothing real. Just something to try not to think of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to take Frisk’s belongings to her tomorrow? You slept for several hours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, i’ll do it after i eat.” He replies and got himself some of the spaghetti.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Were Growling In Your Sleep. Was It A Battle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorta...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you won maybe, it will stop the nightmares.” Chara made herself a chocolate sundae and was eating it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, it wasn’t over when i woke up. sorry to disappoint.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>i hope i never have that again... the fuck is wrong with my dreams?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I hoped…” Chara was trying to be helpful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know. it... wasn’t that sorta fight.” He mutters.  She gave him a quizzical look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, when Paps goes and showers. You want to talk about it.” She mutters softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can’t hurt i guess.” He mutters between bites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know whatever you tell me. It stays between us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, i know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Are You Two Mumbling About?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About how you are getting better at your spaghetti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup. too bad it’s so filling or i’d eat the whole pot by myself.” He finishes off the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See! I Told You It Was Edible He Didn’t Even Notice The Pine Cones In There!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i made sure it was edible after the first time he tried that... even swapped out the pine cones for sugary ones... it’s kinda weird of a taste but better than real pine cones.” He mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I guess I can… swallow that…” She had a grimace smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“welp, i’m off to get that stuff to frisk. i’ll see you guys later.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and i hope i don’t wanna dust myself when i get there... no... that was just a dream... </span>
  </em>
  <span>He went to the room and packed the stuff into his phone, what little there was, and then shortcut to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sans arrived Frisk and Grillby were playing scramble and it was clear that Grillby had a bigger vocabulary than she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“UGH I suck at this game. Grillby you are clearly cheating.” Sans chuckled when he saw the two playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you shoulda tried beating him at a game he wasn’t a master of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now where is the fun at that?” Grillby teased as Frisk went over to Sans smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s called leveling the playing field bud.” Sans remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sans!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey frisk, i got everything from the room for ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, no problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grillby says I won’t have to miss you because you practically live here.” Sans snorted in mild amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was already missing you and your family the moment you left.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“wasn’t even gone that long. anyway, i’ll go put the stuff in the room for ya while you two play.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch... this is hard enough pal why did you have to go and say that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Will you stay for awhile?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think he probably will be heading back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, someone has to make sure cherry doesn’t get sick on paps’ happy spaghetti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy spaghetti?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is poison on a plate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sugar and spaghetti don’t go well together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I think it… is an … interesting idea… Grillby is planning on teaching me new recipes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be an excellent sous chef.” Frisk smirked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“should be interesting, a new reason to come here everyday and with cherry keepin’ paps busy can’t imagine he’d have too much time to yell at me... especially once i move out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are moving out?” Grillby asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, eventually. pap always talked about having a big family and the house is big enough for one, but i’d just be in the way. plus he really doesn’t need me close by anymore now that he’s startin’ a family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, he became very competent monster soon to be part of the royal army I imagine. I know he has been interning for a long time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, he has and while i dunno if that will pan out i do know that he’s becoming a better cook at least. who knows? maybe he’ll become their cook. heh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or work at Mettaton’s restaurant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah... he wouldn’t be happy with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he will open his own stand here?” Frisk suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s a thought. might pitch that one to him... when he improves some more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He makes really good cookies, maybe, he can make those?” Frisk recalls the cookies that were around for Gryftmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he is more likely to make his signature spaghetti. He enjoys making it and he is more likely enjoying making it several times over.” Grillby remarked and Frisk nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see your point now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“funny thing, he actually doesn’t like spaghetti.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does he like to make Sans?” Frisk asked curiously as the tea kettle started to whistle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be the tea. Would you like some Sans? I made Frisk’s favorite camille tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With honey please.” Frisk added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With honey… Sans?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“without honey please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Grillby went to retrieve the tea leaving Frisk and Sans alone for a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing my things Sans. Pfftt… I haven’t stayed at your place for more than a day and you already shipped me off. It is okay though… it is nice here. Oh… here… you can say you found it someplace. It should make things less weird.” Frisk put the crushed mistletoe into Sans’ hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, thanks. pretty sure that’s what undyne was thinking when she left.” He stuck it in his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’mma go put the stuff away, then i’ll be back to sit and talk.” He headed upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you in a bit.” Frisk calls out as he left. Grillby had returned by the time Sans was coming back downstairs. He could hear them talk and laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way. You jumped into the snow to see if you can set it on fire?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a little ember when I thought if I got hot enough that jumping into the snow I would cause it to combust. I was wrong and all I ended up with was a lot of steam.” Sans chuckles a bit himself, that was an amusing story, even if he’d heard it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if only it weren’t for science you would have actually set the snow on fire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only… I know you heard this story a million times but it is truly one of my favorites.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“still funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go Sans.” He hands Frisk and Sans their tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks grillbz.” He says, sitting down. Frisk took a sip out of the tea and glanced at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… does your tea have sugar in it? Mine doesn’t have any.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, it doesn’t that i can taste. grillby, how much honey did ya use? you know honey kinda evaporates in tea...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used only a teaspoon. It is unhealthy for humans to have too much sugar.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“true, but i think she was hopin’ to taste hers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you don’t mind. I will over indulge a little.” Frisk pinched her fingers together as Grillby snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I will go get the honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, yolo. might as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh heck ya! You know I like living on the edge… umm… safety scissors… and all.” Frisk teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pffff. you just like looking at the edge is what ya mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, … I am more dangerous than that.” Frisk says in a more seductive tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look at postcards… of the edge… from the safety of my own home…” Sans nearly did a spit take, he was so caught off guard. After swallowing he started laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh my stars!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is causing Sans to swear?” Grillby says bringing in the tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i got tea up my nose!” Sans calls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got no nose.” Grillby replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya know the saying, the nose knows!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt… He nose you too well…” Frisk says laughing. Sans snickered. Grillby returned with the honey and hands it over to Frisk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweets for the sweet.” It was a nice compliment from the fire monster as she took the condiment from him. Sans chuckles a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just outta curiosity... you... haven’t told her how we met yet, did you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t. I was planning on telling her after you finally propose to me Sans.” He snickered and Frisk gave a curious look to Sans. He managed to say with a straight face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, we talked about this... not until you’re 5,461.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffftt… I … I…” Grillby couldn’t speak as he busted out laughing. Sans began laughing, he couldn’t keep a straight face for that one either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a long commitment. Are you sure that is like a weird engagement?” Frisk teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“realistically... it’s only five years from now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are five thousand… something years old? Oh… I thought you were…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, he’s been around a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still my kind can live for centuries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the oldest living flame was thought to live for a full eon actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least that is what the story I heard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, you’re getting close to an eon, who knows?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will hold my breath until then…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t need to breathe wise guy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, you got me there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you then Sans?” Frisk was just curious. </span>
  <span>He and Grillby shared a brief look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well... depends on what you mean... do you mean my physical age or my actual age? skeletons, like elementals, kinda stop physically aging at a certain point in their life time but unlike elementals, skeletons will eventually physically age again. plus there’s also the mental age thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I meant like birthday age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is old enough to drink.” Grillby smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that would be physical age then. 28.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… mental age 13 and what is the other age?” Grillby laughed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my mental age is not 13.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she is spot on this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh ha ha... my mental age is actually 35, thanks to the resets. My actual age... which would be in humans years mind you, is 500.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see why you call me kiddo. I am like a child to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kinda, but kinda not. you’re not a child, but in comparison, you would be seen as such.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and Grillby and I decided the perfect disguise for the bar. I liked the skeleton one and he said most didn’t think twice when you and Papyrus just showed up so if anyone asks I can be like a long lost relative.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that is true... but why a skeleton? i mean, most wouldn’t think anything of anyone who showed up now to be honest, they’d just assume you were from the capital or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true. Frisk?” Frisk flushed a little and was thinking how to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anyway, whatever the reason, it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to claim to be a relative. paps would accidently oust that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true. I can always be a dog or lizard. I did discover I can be elementals if you flip the dials enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“lizard wouldn’t be a good idea here, elemental... probably not good either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw her as a flame monster… and weew… that threw me for a loop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“when’s the last time you seen a flame monster that wasn’t your niece?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is just it. I haven’t and it just took me by surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m curious now... what color was she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk or my niece?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“frisk, i’ve met your niece remember? i work in hotland.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her flame was a reddish orange, a brighter color with blue tips.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… you can say I was hot.” Frisk teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pffff...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should do like a little model show and you two can pick. I want to make sure I blend. I don’t want to get caught.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good idea. we already ruled out the lizard though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And fire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, no elementals please.” Frisk turned the dial and the dog one came on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one just bites.” Grillby couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think you’re ready to be collared.” Sans retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… next one…” Frisk turns to the rabbit monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only problem is… you know how they can be with a female rabbit around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... how’s it feel to be a furry though? i wanna know.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffftt… I am so soft.” Frisk rubbed her chest just feeling how soft she was. Sans flushed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh stars... okay, next!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I do something wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go on to the next one.” Even Grillby was a little flustered. Frisk twisted it to the lizard and then to the next one which was a skeleton monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she is kind of holey…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you need to bone up on your jokes there pal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffttt… nice one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no weird reactions, so is this a possible one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, i got a femur jokes up my sleeve for this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tibia honest he has a skele-ton of them.” Grillby smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup, i just keep ‘em comin’ no skull-king around when i tell puns.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will keep this one on the maybe pile.” Frisk taps the ring and turns into a goat monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… just no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“raises too many questions, besides, you can’t kid around with this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffft… you are on top of your game tonight.” Grillby raised his hand to let him high five him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’d propose a toast, but i don’t have any bread on me and you told me you’d char me if i ever did that to you again even if i did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get you.” Grillby returned to watching Frisk as she changed into Jerry’s twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH PLEASE NOOO…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh hell nooooo.” Sans said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why am I small?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ve never been around jerry... i thought al said this thing had seven... ugh... next one!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sent me an update. I put the card in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“never change into a jerry ever again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Frisk tapped the ring and instantly was a sexy fox. Sans DID spit out his tea this time, trying not to choke. Grillby’s flames were higher than usual and were a slight pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think that form is uh... suitable for... public...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-not the k-kind that w-would treat a l-lady properly…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“agreed. n-next.” Frisk nodded as she changed into a ghost monster sorta… it was like there was a solid base but it seemed see through like a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“huh... logical. not improbable. stick this one on the maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t ‘fraid of no ghost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i could lift her spirits this way in hotland.” Sans jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pff… Chara and I would have another thing in common then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she wouldn’t stand a ghost of a chance though with your san-se of humor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe…” Frisk’s body turned a light pink as she flushed a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“now that’s cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. I like this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, but we need to move on. next one please.”  She tapped it and she turned into a temmie. She was so small and she realized what she was in a couple of moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pfff... omg no. you just can’t explain that one here in snowdin.”  Frisk ran up to Sans and jumped onto his lap and nuzzled under his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you don’t want to pet me?” Frisk teased. Sans pat her head, flushing a little. She jumped on Grillby’s lap and was about to kiss him but decided that would be a bad idea, since he was going to be her boss, and ran back to the middle of the room and changed into a turtle monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not likely here in snowdin, but i could shell out other reasons too that would be a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft… next.” She then changed into a spider monster and got sick trying to focus all the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t think muffet would appreciate the competition, spiders tend to have eight those they don’t like... or so the rumor goes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides… I am feeling woozy… next…” Frisk changed into an anime character, Mew Mew 2 in a bikini. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez… Alphys. What are you thinking?” He couldn’t look at Frisk flushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“definitely not, almost worse than the fox.... scratch that... it IS worse...” If he was human he’d have a nose bleed about now... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it make me look that ugly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no... the total opposite... and not suitable for young viewers.”  Sans jokes lightly, doing a good impression of a blueberry...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please… go to t-the next one…” Frisk pressed the ring and she looked like Undyne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, plausible but i think undyne would ask too many questions related to her own kind and would kinda figure it out after a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That and her kind are the fighting type.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not all are, but they are brutal towards one another in terms of survival when they’re young... from what little i have heard... the parents leave the young to fend for themselves against their siblings and other adults who want to eat them. only the strongest, biggest, smartest tend to survive. The next one looked like a topless mermaid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Frisk covered her boobs the moment she realized she was topless. </span>
  <span>Sans fell out of his chair at that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“o-okay... i think i need to have a serious talk with al...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-just w-what was she t-think Frisk was going to be, a s-stripper?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“n-next please!” She clicked on it several times skipping gargoyle and a zombie like creature. The following one was a swap like creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffftt…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pff... you’re from the lagoon i take it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see anything…” Frisk had her arms out trying to figure out where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“next!” She found the ring and tapped it changing her into a flowey of sorts but it was an echo flower. Grillby gave her a weird look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A flower? That is weird.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ugh.. way weird and not working in snowdin plausible, so no to this. next.”  She turned into a cheetah monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“plausible, except that cheetahs have been extinct for 100 years. nice try al.” She clicked on it again and changed into a Shyren.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not bad, but no. not outside of waterfall.” Her head fell off her body as the body ran off the other direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sighed and picked up her “head” which was really a fish monster, while the “body” was a different monster all together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Frisk asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your other half got a head of itself.” He jokes and uses some magic to grab the other monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is too weird…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, normally agents and shyren get along...” He set her on top of the agent and clicked the ring for her changing her into a dog monster again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... i have one question....“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that Sans?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you think this form will make life ruff for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have asked her. Do you like bones? I might know where you can find some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pfff, that was too obvious though, i’d be digging my own grave.” Frisk laughed and coughed to pretend to be serious. Frisk says with a little flirtation in her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, it is a dog eat dog kind of world and I do like bones… I would chew on them and lick them all up.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“okay, the dog squad is around so this is plausible, despite its cons, and they’d welcome you without too much problem... also they’re not too terribly bright so it’d be easy to fool ‘em and undyne wouldn’t think anything of a “pup” working here at grillby’s though she might try and recruit you as a sentry.”  After her words sank in Sans did his impression of a blueberry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… man I thought it would never sink in.” Grillby says softly to his bud. Sans facepalmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“throw me some candy here, i’m drowning bud...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to the next one.” She turned into a rat like monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they are not really good at serving and tend to make customers nervous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“too many questions on that one, they’d assume you were here as some kinda spy.” She changed into a robot monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope. one tin can around here is more than enough.” Frisk turned into a mouse monster, wolf monster, and a rock monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so... minnie is gonna blow down my house and then rock my world?” Sans asked his friend, referencing all three at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was amazing…” Grillby applauded his buddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks, i’ll be here all week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys… you are supposed to help me… and now I am stuck like this…” She was now a carrot monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she’s being pretty bould-er about this... and i don’t think i carrot much about this particular form.” Sans says with a snicker as he goes over to her and hits the ring, on one of the leaves, so she can stop being a Vegitoid. She then changed into a demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I look kind of normal…” Sans sweat dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kinda, yeah...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one will ever eat here again…” Grillby says looking at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh don’t say that grillby, she’s not any worse than drex... but i can’t say it suits her.”  The next one was the same demon one but with S&amp;M leather straps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH COME ON!” Frisk says… turning around with ass-less undies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh stars no!!!” Sans pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial on Alphys’ phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… h-how can I h-help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the fuck were you thinking with this up grade al?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I j-just download a b-bunch of art from 4 c-chan… w-why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you obviously didn’t check it. grillby and i have been through at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> types of sex forms!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You p-put the ring on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no! we’re trying to help frisk out by giving opinions so she blends in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… OH… I g-guess I should h-have looked through it m-myself first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, you should have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So h-how sexy we t-talking…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“like walking into a stripper bar if one existed. geeze.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I s-see… did you b-by any c-chance… nevermind. I w-won’t ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no, i did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> take any pictures! i have some sense of dignity here ya know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how did y-you know I was a-about to ask that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“al. i’ve known you since we were kids. i think the answer to that is pretty obvious by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… a-anyway… umm… if y-you take the ring and c-click the side you c-can pick one m-manually instead of r-random. That is w-what it is on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that would have been useful a lot sooner al.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry... I t-thought it would be c-cleaner than it was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“obviously. next time, test it yourself.” Sans replies with a sigh and looks over at Frisk. </span>
  <span>Frisk changed already back to a ghost type. She was a bright pink from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you get all that frisk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… I did…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, pull up the manual then, we should be able to narrow it down easily enough. “ </span>
  <span>Frisk pressed the side a couple of times and a huge list of costumes appeared and she sat between Grillby and Sans letting them look at the holographic list that floated a few inches above the ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“al, is there any way to nix the ones we don’t want?” Sans asks, looking at the holographic display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Just h-hold the one y-you don’t want and y-you can d-delete it. It will c-cause the words to s-shake and press x.” </span>
  <span>Sans and Grillby looked at each other after hearing the directions and began deleting all the ones that either didn’t work or were too extreme... in one case or another. Narrowing the list choice down to six in about seven minutes, the choices being:  ghost, skeleton, dog, racoon, cat and snowdrake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphys, I know you are a genius but I think you should take pride in your work and not… making Frisk into a lady of the night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“agreed, even if this originally was meant to be a prank.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I d-didn’t even m-mean it as a p-prank. I asked f-fellow v-viewers if y-you can m-make a disguise w-what you m-make… and… well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People are perverts.” Frisk liked the ghost one, the skeleton and the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… monsters are too…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I a-am sorry a-again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay Alphys.” Frisk says trying to comfort the lizard monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m just glad we could narrow it down without running into a full nude for poor frisk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… some were getting there though.” Grillby says with a slight pink flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ridiculously so... i’d have had an actual nose bleed seeing one of those i think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooohh… w-which monsters w-were they I w-will keep my eyes o-open for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope, nope, nope you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting that information outta me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Alphys!” Grillby says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“goodnight alphys.” Sans hung up before she could protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wai-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, that was interesting…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she’s never gonna let that one go... ugh. i shouldn’t have said that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can just say that you are interested in other skeleton monsters.” Frisk suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pff, i already told her that one years ago. she didn’t buy it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably the reason she put the skeleton one on there the first place. She tends to try to hook others up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“probably. she did say it was from 4 chan though and apparently humans are crazy nuts when it comes to what they’re into.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know. It is getting late though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“on the flip side, it means when we do reach the surface we know we’ll be welcomed by about half the population.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, it is a positive sign. We could use that … I wonder if we will ever see the surface.” Frisk grimaced as she rubbed her arm listening to Sans and Grillby. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I was braver I would just give up my soul. It would be the right thing to do but… I am afraid of dying to be honest. I really have no purpose...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dunno, but it’s better than being an unfinished photo ya know.” He jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe…  yeah. *yawns* I am beat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“guess it is late. you both should go get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good night Sans.” Frisk says with a slight smile but it was not very convincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“g’night frisk, grillby. thanks for the tea.” He then shortcut away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, either you’re very tired indeed or there’s something more here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am just… a little upset with myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the key to why you are stuck here if… I give up my soul… you can enjoy the surface.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, and yet here you are... I think you weren’t really meant for that role.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am though… I am constantly reminded by how if I gave up my soul that things could be better. Papyrus is going to have a family, you want to be up there so does Sans… and I … being greedy and afraid… haven’t done it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he? I had gotten the notion he really didn’t care about that. As for being greedy, I can’t say I can see you being that and I don’t really blame you for being afraid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try not to be… but I am though. It is like that saying… or is it a question? About the life of one over so many…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The view of how one life is not more valuable than the many... but at the same time, I think that situation is double sided... because morally, yes, a single life is nothing to many... but, what if the many lives are evil and the one single life is good? Would that not make the one life more valuable than the many?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I g-guess… but you guys have been kind to me... at least most of you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A handful of us, yes, I wouldn’t say most. That ring is to hide you from the majority. Those who would attack you out of fear... because of orders... or any other number of reasons that they would not attack another monster for. Considering that... no, I cannot say that your life is worthless in comparison to the many of ours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Grillby… I needed a voice of reason.” He nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed now Frisk.” She nods and heads off to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night Grillby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara was asleep on the couch waiting for Sans to return. It was very late when he arrived at home. Sans shook his head at Chara, he picked her up and carried her to his brother’s room, tucking her in and then heading off to his own room to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Papyrus was making breakfast and Chara wasn’t at the table when Sans arrived to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cherry Was Very Tired. She Says She Wants To Sleep In. Something About… Umm… Oh Yeah… Because She Can. I Think It Is A Bad Excuse But She Is My Mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, well she did wait up for me so she’s probably tired. that’s a good excuse to sleep in i think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Would She Do That? Did You Forget To Bring Her Burger… No… You Brought Her That… Hmm… Maybe She Was Worried About You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think that last one was it bro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh… Yeah. She Tends To Be Overly Concerned About You. I Wasn’t Supposed To Tell You That Though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, nothing new bro. she’s kinda always been like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Well You Are Up Early. I Didn’t Even Have To Wake You. No Nightmares?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no nightmares.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Is Good! What Are You Planning To Do Today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“work, mostly same routine as usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Are You Sure You Are Not Sick? I Am Not Used You Wanting To Work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pretty sure and i’m not sure what else you expect me to do pap. i got hot dogs that need tendin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Am Sorry I Didn’t Mean To Upset You. I Just…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m not upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Papyrus replied feeling shy about asking his brother about his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“look, i know there’s been a lot of change lately, but you know me. i would tell you if something upset me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Know And I Feel I Am Pushing You Away And I Don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Hope You Have A Great Day And I Will Text You When Cherry Makes Lunch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks, i’ll check up on frisk though before i swing by for lunch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk was excited to be a waitress as she’d never done something like this before and the first customer to come in was a very patient Gerson and Grillby taught her how to take orders and how to talk to customers. She thought for sure if every customer was like Gerson that being a waitress was a breeze. She was up for a surprise as some customers were kind and patient while others were snappy and down right mean. The elderly monsters gave very little to tip and the younger monsters gave none at all. It was trying to find that right middle. All she knew was the brunch crowd was not her favorite crowd and there were two more rounds to go. It was definitely an experience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grillby, I need a number #2 with bugs and 3 orders of your special.” Frisk tried not to gag at the thought of the order. Grillby just nodded and set to work on the orders. Frisk brought the order to the frog monsters and got a snide remark about how slow she was going but she rolled her eyes and ignored them. Even though it was mean it was good for her to be able to face the good and the bad if she truly wanted to get over her social anxiety. Grillby kept an eye on her though and would get rid of any who tried to make trouble or if it got out of hand. It was supposed to help her learn to cope in the world, but if others were going to be too over the top they weren’t going to be welcome in the bar. Even if she didn’t have social issues he did not tolerate such things. She worked hard and the lunch crowd was smaller but they were just as demanding as the morning crowd. </span>
  <span>Though that was cut short when the door opened, and as Grillby expected, his number one customer walked through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Sans!” The crowd replies in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey guys.” Frisk was serving a beer to a dog who was playing poker by himself when she saw Sans walked in. She waved over at him. </span>
  <span>He smiled at her and headed to the bar as usual, watching her though with his head propped on one hand, elbow on the bar. Grillby waved over Frisk and whispered something to her and she nodded with a smile. She came over to Sans and took out a notepad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you Sans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just the normal ketchup today, i’m not really here for lunch. wanted to see how things were going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is … interesting. Some are very nice while some… I want to …” She leaned in and whispered into his ear canal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kick their asses.” He snickered a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, that’s food service for ya.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gave someone top notch service and they gave me no tip. I was like really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... some monsters are snobs that way, especially if they come from the capital... got some gold bar or somethin’ up their butt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt… okay I will go grab your ketchup. Wait here.” She was using the cat disguise as she figured it wouldn’t embarrass Sans and she didn’t think ghost could hold anything. Frisk brought out the ketchup and handed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pssttt… I added ketchup to your ketchup.” It was a dumb joke but she hoped he would laugh a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya don’t say?” He said with a bit of a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… against the rules but you know me. Always a rebel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“such a wild card.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfffttt… how is everyone at home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so far so good, i’m going there for lunch. cherry is cooking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she a good cook?” Frisk asked wiping down the bar like Grillby usually does. He smirked and replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is this ketchup?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it is just tomato juice I mixed with flour…” She tried to hold a straight face but she couldn’t do it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pfff.” He took a sip, he was pretty sure that one was definitely not fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do today? Did you visit Toriel to tell her a knock knock joke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. i decided against it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? I thought you liked telling her jokes. It gave you a sense of… I don’t know joy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i do, but it’s not something i do every day and i don’t think it would be the same after... that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry I ruined that for you. I know you really liked that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, ain’t your fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I wonder how long she would have kept me in that room if you hadn’t come. It was weird she didn’t seem to recognize your voice… and the day you dropped me off she didn’t seem to like you either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... about that... before we did the jokes... we never spoke. so ... she didn’t know. far as she knows me and her pun pal are two different monsters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… then you have to either be the kindest individual I know to keep her spirits up like that or just crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, i’m a bit of a scardy bones too... cuz i’m pretty sure i know what’d happen if she knew. and i’d rather not be the next thing on grillby’s menu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a good point… plus the only ones who will order you will be those doggos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, yeah.”  Frisk smirked as she watched him finish off his ketchup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want one to go? Grillby is going to start teaching me tonight how to make mix drinks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, not today, but thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I got this one. Will I see you soon and how is the house hunting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“haven’t started that just yet, was going to do that after lunch.”  Frisk put some of her tip money into the register to pay for Sans’ ketchup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep me informed how that goes. I want to see the new place when you pick it.” Frisk says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>About a month went by and Frisk is now starting to get the hang of things. Grillby and her got along very well and tend to joke around a bit. Sans would come either for lunch or supper and it never ceases to amaze Frisk how other restaurant crowd would stop eating or doing whatever they were doing to say hello to Sans. Frisk was serving the rabbit monster when Sans walked in and she heard the rabbit monster had sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay ma’am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine… but I sorta have a crush on that skeleton.” Frisk smirked as she heard this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Did you try talking to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Too shy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want me to see if he will come talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you? Oh you would be the best if you could!” Sans sat at the bar while she was talking to the bunny. The rabbit monster was ecstatic as Frisk walked over to Sans with an asinine grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey... what’s with that look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What look?” It was getting worse by the moment as her grin spread across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am just happy. Hey Sans, that lady over there would like to talk to you. You Romeo you…” The rabbit monster waved shyly to Sans as Frisk smirked. He looked at Frisk in confusion. Who or what was romeo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what now? uh, i guess i can go talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a small crush on you so be kind to her maybe she could be the one.” He stared with a bit of a sweat drop. Oh great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am joking but be nice just the same okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well okay ‘mom’ i’ll play nice with the other kids.” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a good boy. I will make sure your ‘father’ knows it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“omg kid...” He shook his head and got up from the bar to try and have something of a conversation with this rabbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hi… o... m… g… Frisk did it… she is the best waitress ever. Hi I am Carly the rabbit. I think you are very funny.” She had her hand out shaking like a leaf. He took her hand gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sans the skeleton.” Frisk came over after a couple of seconds to get their order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you something Sans? Ketchup?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just the usual.” He replied as he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, will do. Remember Papyrus wants you to come home after 15 minutes.” Frisk figured in case he gets caught there that could be his excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, can’t disappoint him.” He replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh, yeah, thanks kiddo... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk brought over the ketchup and sat it in front of Sans and went to help the other customers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are… really, really funny… did anyone tell you that?” She said for the third time during that conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“well, it is one of my jobs.” <em> oh boy... she’s one of those... nice lady, but a bit on the mildly obsessive fan side...  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I am not very good at talking with others so I am sorry if I am weird.” </p><p> </p><p>“it’s fine, we all got things we gotta work on ya know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. I still appreciate you taking the time to talk with me. It is nice to know that I can talk to someone… if I really try.” That is when Sans realized what Frisk was trying to do. It wasn’t the fact she had a crush on Sans but she was trying to help her with her phobia like she has. </p><p> </p><p>“sure, no problem.” </p><p> </p><p>“Time's up.” Frisk wrapped her one arm around Sans. Sans finished his ketchup.</p><p> </p><p>“thanks for the reminder. paps’ never forgive me if i was late for his famous lunches.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Frisk says with a smile as Carly got up and offered her hand in a handshake.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a great time. Thank you.” He shook her hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>“it was nice meeting you carly.” He walked off to the door. As he left he could hear Carly talking to Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it! I talked to someone! Did you see me?” He smiled a little just before leaving the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“I did. You did really good!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>At home Papyrus was already redoing the spare room to be a kid’s room even though neither of them were pregnant yet.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, who’s in the kitchen today?” Sans called out when he came in.</p><p> </p><p>“I am today!” Chara yells out and she was trying to work on a crossword puzzle get frustrated.</p><p>“I SWEAR THESE THINGS ARE RIGGED!” He walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“what is?” </p><p> </p><p>“Crosswords. I am just not good at them…” She smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“heh, don’t tell paps that.” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“He is too busy painting the ‘baby’s room’.”</p><p> </p><p>“already huh? what color did he choose?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well he is determined it is going to be a boy and that he is going to name it ‘Papyrus Sans Junior.’”</p><p> </p><p>“did he consider what would happen if ya had one of each at the same time?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, and he has yet to ask me when I want to have kids too. I am just here for the ride I guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, nah, he’s just probably nervous and when he gets nervous about something he does a lot of work that may or may not be meaningless to what he intends to talk about.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, no jokes… are you trying to say something that you know that I don’t know. You were the best at hide and go seek for a reason… because you cheated. Cheat and see if something is hiding.” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, i was but no. i’m being entirely honest here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you. I swear… I don’t think I am ready for kids yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“i am pretty sure if either of you had a tiny soul i’d know it and you, my friend, do not have a tiny soul.” </p><p> </p><p>“Papyrus? How about him? I know this sounds so awful but… I feel like I will be an awful mother.” Sans glanced towards the rooms upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“nope. and i think you’ll be a good mom when the time is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are too kind. I think you are probably right but… he is already has so many plans for the children and I … haven’t even thought that far and I don’t want to let everyone down.” Chara ripped up the crossword and sighed. </p><p>“I think I need to relax more… less crosswords.”  </p><p> </p><p>“heh, or ya coulda just asked for help ya know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I could but you don’t like crosswords and if I ask help from Paps… oh my Asgore…” </p><p> </p><p>“now whatever gave you that idea?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you hate them?” She asked wondering.</p><p> </p><p>“no. why do you think paps and i disagreed over which was harder?” </p><p> </p><p>“You guys sometimes fight over the weirdest things to be honest so… I tend to forget.” He chuckled a little. </p><p>“Umm… got any scotch tape we can try to fix this puzzle or we can try a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>“let’s just try a new one.”  She pulled out the book and grabbed a new one.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Grillby doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“pretty well, frisk seems to be good at the job too.” He took out a scrap piece of paper from his phone and began to write down various answers he thought might fit into the puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“Good I am glad. She is a smart cookie.”</p><p> </p><p>“yup.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she will one day head for the surface?” She was trying to figure out eight across.</p><p> </p><p>“maybe.” He replies, jotting down the word “doghouse” for a puzzle across, but wasn’t the same number she was looking at. He had numbered the paper so that he could keep track of the answers, some of the numbers had more than one answer next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumor has it that cat monster is really close with Grillby and there is bets if they will end up together or not.” She was referring to Frisk as she put in another word going down.</p><p>“You know how rumors are around here though. They thought I was going to marry Mettaton because I was a robot too.” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, yeah, i remember.” The lead on the pencil he was using snapped.</p><p>“rats.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push so hard on the paper next time… umm… I think there is a pencil sharpener somewhere…” She got up to go to the junk drawer. </p><p>“You think we’d have one.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, especially with all the pencils we have.” <em> crap. i got distracted. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… here we go.” She brought over a little one that kids use in school.</p><p> </p><p>“thanks.” He slowly sharpened the pencil to a point then set the sharpener aside. There were still at least seven blanks he hadn’t filled in yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway… I talked to Frisk the other day and I guess she is helping host an event at the lab with Grillby. It is a dance party for Mew… something something… I think Alphys organized it. I think I got an invitation but… honestly… I don’t want to go.” </p><p> </p><p>“mew mew kissy cutie... some anime she really likes. i don’t blame you for not wanting to go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that dorky anime. Apparently Frisk has to wear a costume that Alphys made for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“of course she would, because the character in that anime is a human with cat ears and her disguise is a cat monster...  i only know this because alphys talks waaaaaaaaay too much about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait? Is it really?” Chara backed up leaving the last blank as she looked at Sans. Sans sighs and pulls out his phone, retrieving one of his conversations with Alphys about it, pulling up no less than seven different photos of the main character in different outfits.</p><p> </p><p>“This could be bad. Do you think they will suspect Frisk being human then?” </p><p> </p><p>“not likely. they’ll probably pawn it off as just al being a fanatic and dragging her into it. not like she hasn’t pulled this before. last time she did this it was burgerpants... the poor guy... but he got paid for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I should go. One of us should be there to keep an eye open for Undyne or any other trickery.” </p><p> </p><p>“you know undyne is going to be there, that’s the only reason i’m going. to keep that fish from accidently revealing frisk somehow... and as unlikely as it is... i’ve learned not to underestimate her and the stupid shit she comes up with sometimes that can ruin things.” </p><p> </p><p>“She was too close last time. I can’t believe how close she got.” Chara sat back down and relaxed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, but we can blame paps for that one. just as well i was able to convince paps that i found the mistletoe in the kitchen...” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness you did. He made such a mess of the house. How did you convince Frisk to cough that up anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“she gave it to me actually, i didn’t have to convince her. she knew it was a mess and wanted me to cover for her, so i did... heh.. it was kinda funny watching his expression when i pulled the mistletoe outta the fridge with a ketchup bottle.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is why he was yelling. Pfffttt… he wouldn’t tell me all he kept yelling about was ‘THAT SANS.’”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah. he thought i put it there to prank him. i told him i didn’t put it there but that was where it had ended up... just as well he didn’t believe that.” </p><p> </p><p>“He went through the house like it was a diamond and pulled everything from the shelves… augh… I swear… if I have to clean the house like that again. I might start regretting being his mate.” There was a smirk on her features that said otherwise but she put the final word.</p><p>“YES! We did it! We beat this stupid crossword puzzle. So are you going to wear a costume to the event? You know Alphys probably has a date waiting for you when you arrive. She always sets up her single friends with dates.” </p><p> </p><p>“yes i know and no i don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just curious. You will have to take a photo of Frisk. I am curious if she will wear the costume or not.” </p><p> </p><p>“if she wears it i’ll take a photo for ya.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Chara smiled as she held up the finished puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” He smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“And thank you for helping me finish a puzzle for once. I like this… I miss just hanging out with you. It seems you have been gone for too long.” </p><p> </p><p>“sure. glad to help any time. i missed it too, and technically you were the one gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfftt… okay when you put it that way…” Chara smirked.</p><p>“I guess I should make supper.”  She threw the piece of paper at Sans as she went to make supper. He caught the paper and looked at it. </p><p>
  <em> you’re not entirely wrong... things changed when you left... i changed...  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At the party a few days later, several nerds and nerdettes arrived. Frisk was wearing the most revealing costume she ever thought she had to wear. She was pulling down the maid dress to cover her bottom and then pulled it up to cover her boobs. Sans had gotten there before the party had really been scheduled to start and had snapped a photo for chara and sent it off.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re gonna be doin’ that all night i think.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. You should see Grillby… he has a butler’s outfit on.” </p><p> </p><p>“yup, i noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky bastard.” She mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“you didn’t have to agree to the costume ya know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know what the costume was until I got here.” </p><p> </p><p>“ah... welp, now you know. i probably coulda warned ya it would be like this though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have… but you chose not to.” Frisk stuck out her tongue at him. </p><p> </p><p>“i didn’t know you were gonna until i got here. you didn’t tell me anything about a costume.” </p><p> </p><p>“True, I thought it was going to be like a school uniform or something … normal.” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, no, that would be in the other anime she sometimes watches with undyne, inu-taku.” Alphys comes over with Grillby and pulls him over to Frisk.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t they l-look adorable Sans?” </p><p> </p><p>“that’s one word for it. i think she looks a little uncomfortable.” </p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Sans. Is it possible to get a different costume.” Alphys rolled her eyes and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah… W-we will b-be right back.” She takes Frisk away with Grillby sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“after the shit we gave her... honestly... what was she thinking?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea. I think she lost her marbles.” </p><p> </p><p>“i guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“no, i was here before the party started to try and ward off the... weirdos. and get a picture for cherry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… Frisk had one guy who kept staring at her earlier. I felt bad for her.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, the only reason staring was all he did was cuz he saw me.” </p><p> </p><p>“She is getting quite a bit of attention at the restaurant. I can only wave off so many customers, most are respectful but some are just… augh…” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, they just assume a furry monster means ‘action’ buncho weirdos.” </p><p> </p><p>“Here here…” Grillby waited with Sans as they could hear some arguing upstairs in Alphys’ room.</p><p> </p><p>“now i’m gonna have to take another picture when she gets back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I imagine it will be an interesting pick.” </p><p> </p><p>“agreed.”  She came downstairs in a school girl outfit that Frisk was fixing up as Alphys originally tied the top up to show off her midriff. She was wearing blue high heels and went up to the guys.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… now I am a slutty student.” Sans and Grillby could smell the distinct smell of blood from Frisk.  Alphys followed shortly behind with scratches all over her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you should w-wear the o-other outfit… it is c-cuter!!!” Alphys continued as Frisk seemed to ignore her. </p><p> </p><p>“ladies, let’s not have this get any more violent than it already has.” Sans says, trying to calm them both. He also, of course, took another picture when Frisk wasn’t paying attention and shot it off to Cherry with the caption:  changed into this, sounded like there was a cat fight up there.... </p><p> </p><p>“You should see the outfit she wanted me to wear. Here wait… you will…” Frisk ran upstairs and switched into the outfit and came downstairs as a crowd instantly came around her. </p><p> </p><p>Sans had to send up a barrier of bones to keep the crowd back. It was a neon blue tiny bikini that barely covered anything. </p><p> </p><p>“aaaalllllpppppppphhhhhhyyyyssssssss!!!!!!!!!!” He was definitely not happy with the lizard... </p><p> </p><p>“W-what? I am s-showing off her a-assests. I t-think this m-might get a c-certain fire monster to like h-her.” </p><p> </p><p>“she’s not a show model!” He tossed his jacket to Frisk. She put it on. </p><p>“and stop trying to push her on others! she’s not a doll!” </p><p> </p><p>“G-geez… someone g-got up on the w-wrong side of the bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“her best friend is <em> my </em> sister in law. you’re just lucky i don’t send cherry down to deal with your antics because she’d be a lot less <em> nice </em> about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“P-please don’t. I d-didn’t m-mean.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on pretty lady show me your tots…” The monster says as Frisk pulls the coat tighter to her body.</p><p> </p><p>“say that again <b>i  d a r e  y o u.</b>” Sans had whipped around towards the monster, letting his friend off the hook for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on… she is hot… and she is kind of asking for it wearing that gettup.” A bone landed in front of the monster that was clearly sharp.</p><p> </p><p>“next one to say something like that will be a new gender... anyone else?” </p><p> </p><p>“May I go upstairs and grab my street clothes Sans?” Frisk asked. Sans nods, and his magic settled on her soul, instead of letting her go, teleporting her to to the room above and allowing him to let go of most of the bones, except the ones he put up to block the stairs because he just didn’t trust some of these idiots to not try... and he made them blue as well to ensure that they couldn’t follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww…” The guys whined as several of them wanted to follow up. </p><p> </p><p>“sickos.” </p><p> </p><p>“She just sent me a message she is coming down like you.” Grillby says coming to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“huh?” Sans was a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>“A skeleton monster.” </p><p> </p><p>“ah, not a bad choice.” He mutters. She came back down she was wearing blue glasses and a sweatshirt that says </p><p>“Boys Drool Girls Rule” and blue jeans while wearing his jacket overtop. </p><p> </p><p>“nice sweater.” He says after he sees her, he’d let the bones down a few minutes after Grillby had mentioned she was coming down.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. A little hot… but I think I will keep the jacket on if you don’t mind.” The guys were still staring at the stairs expecting Frisk to come down some even ventured upstairs the moment the bones came down. Alphys came over and looked at Frisk skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>“F-frisk?” She didn’t recognize her as she only saw her in the cat outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Sierra. Sorry, I am from the capital and I heard about the party so… here I am…” Sans just smiled a little, he didn’t contradict her and let her keep the jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sans, do y-you know S-sierra then?” </p><p> </p><p>“grillbz introduced us about a year ago. i don’t know much about her, but yeah. you can say i know her.” It wasn’t a lie. Well, not completely.</p><p> </p><p>“She is a very unique individual and loves to joke.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, happened one night i was arguing with grillby about me and paps being the last skeletons and he said he knew of another. i told him to prove it and... welp, that’s how i was introduced to her.” It was an argument he’d had with the fire monster years ago... but the outcome had been very different.</p><p> </p><p>“We talk every night and I cherish him very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“she helps me practice for shows i do every now and then at the hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>“OOOHhh… Y-you should t-take her to the s-stage and s-show her your a-act.” </p><p> </p><p>“considering she helps with ‘em showing her is kinda a mute point al. she tells me which jokes are too bad for stage.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-oh umm… S-sierra have you c-consider dating a-another skeleton?” Frisk couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“alphys... come on now, she has only been here five minutes. give the matchmaking a rest.” Sans was hardly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but you s-said you w-wanted to date a-another skeleton monster and h-here she is b-beautiful and l-likes your humor.” </p><p> </p><p>“i said that when i was twelve. give me a break al.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am surprised this Frisk girl hasn’t come back down. Are you Sans?” Frisk glanced up at the stairs pretending to be interested in what the other monsters were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“S-she… will b-be fine… I t-think… m-maybe I should c-check on her.” </p><p> </p><p>“maybe you should. she wasn’t anymore happy with you than i was. and no more revealing costumes.” Once Alphys was gone he turned to “Sierra.”</p><p>“gonna stick around or would you prefer a lift home?” </p><p> </p><p>“How about we go hang out? We can go for a walk if you like or we could go straight home and maybe catch a movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“i think i know a good place.” He smiled and offered his hand. She took his hand and smiled as she waved goodbye at Grillby.</p><p> </p><p>“see ya later grillby.” He teleported the two of them from the laboratory to the echo fields. Landing them amidst the flowers above a watery path below.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so… it is so beautiful. Are these the repeating flowers Grillby told me about? Now I really feel I am not dressed appropriately for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I really feel I am not dressed appropriately for this.” A flower nearby says. Sans just grins. </p><p> </p><p>“You too?” Frisk jokes with the flower as it repeats it back.</p><p>“I asked you first… no you… no you hehehe.” Frisk laughed as she listened to the flower. Sans chuckles, watching her enjoy the repeating flowers that seem to giggle back at them both now. She whispered something into the flower and it whispered back to her as she pulled Sans close to the flower to hear the flower.</p><p> </p><p>“This is fun! Shall we continue our walk or would you like to play with the flowers,  Sans?” </p><p> </p><p>“up to you.” He replies with three flowers around him echoing back the response.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. You know this area better than me.” Several flowers replayed the message.</p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, i supposed you have a point.” He stands up and indicates for her to follow him. She caught up with Sans and walked by his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“a little spot i kinda discovered once when i was younger.” </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds cool. I used to explore when I was a kid. I loved to climb trees and pretend I was an explorer.”</p><p> </p><p>“heh, i kinda was one when i was younger. got into all sorts of places... and, when pap was old enough and capable of taking care of himself... i kinda got back into it a bit when i got bored.” He led her past a large boulder and ducked into a small cavern that was a little small for someone his height, but when they got to the end it was worth it as a small bit of sunlight filtered into the cavern from above, bouncing off countless various geodes that lit up the room in a variety of colors.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that… oh Sans… it is beyond words.” Frisk just was in awe of this cave.</p><p> </p><p>“pretty neat huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty neat is lacking the true beauty that this is.” Frisk clicked on the ring to be human again.</p><p> </p><p>“heh, i guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind me being myself for a moment. I just don’t feel like myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“nah, i don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for showing me this place. It is really amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“there’s a number of such places like this around the underground, not all are safe for humans though.” </p><p> </p><p>“I imagine. Thanks for showing me this place. I am having so much fun with you. I can’t believe Alphys was trying to hook me up with several monsters. One was this dog monster I was like… okay… he practically slobbered all over me… one swipe and he backed off quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>“she has a thing for playing matchmaker, no one knows why.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she just feels that it is her way of helping. I mean I learned to say no to guys and I am starting to learn to also to say no to Alphys in general.”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s a good thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did she ever find you a match or has it been crazy or never a good pair?” </p><p> </p><p>“mostly the latter.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know most look for money and fame in a boyfriend or girlfriend. I guess I am weird because I don’t look for that in a date. Then again I don’t know how I feel about dating just yet. I am waiting for the right one to ask me out.” </p><p> </p><p>“you shouldn’t rush it. i never really met anyone myself, aside from chara, who ever really kept my interest and she became my best friend and my sister.” </p><p> </p><p>“So beyond Chara there hasn’t been another…” She closed her eyes and nodded. </p><p>“Tell me what you like to do. Grillby told me that he should take me to your hot dog stand some time.” </p><p> </p><p>“hmmm, well i enjoy the hot dog stand among my jobs. lets me have more flexibility since i am there when i can be rather than because i have to be.” </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds nice… and relaxing…” She sat at the cool rock floor bottom and patted a spot next to her. He sat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“aside from that i also, obviously, enjoy the comedy gigs when i can manage it. pays well too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Apparently Sierra helps with jokes…” Frisk jokes as she slipped out of the jacket and wrapped it around them. </p><p> </p><p>“well i had to say something or al would have looked at me like i was nuts for not knowing your sense of humer.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do have a weird cents of humor.” </p><p> </p><p>“at least it doesn’t cost anything.”  She giggled as she rest her head against his arm lightly before backing up again. </p><p> </p><p>“A-anyway... it is nice to hang out with you. You have become a good friend of mine.” </p><p> </p><p>“what, now we’re going into gallows humor?” He teased gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is a dead end conversation.” She smirked. </p><p> </p><p>“ouch, on the chopping block then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well you know you can cut to the point easily if you wanted to. You are killing me my friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, that was sharp alright.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know I would kill to get a good smores. I haven’t had one since I was on the surface. I miss them like crazy.” </p><p> </p><p>“what’s a smores?” </p><p> </p><p>“It is a graham cracker which is a cinnamon cracker and a marshmallow which is a white candy that kinda looks like a cylinder white pillow that is soft as a pillow and some chocolate put together like a sandwich using the crackers like the bread. If it is warmed up… it is like heaven. It melts in your mouth and it is sweet and so good.” She pretends to eat smores and sucked off the ‘remains’ off her fingers even though nothing was there. </p><p> </p><p>“sounds good, but uh, you didn’t need to spell it out quite like that, i know what a marshmallow is.” He chuckled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” She flushed. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t know you knew.” </p><p> </p><p>“it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am just missing a piece of my life.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m sure we can find this little piece somewhere around here.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is okay. I know Grillby never heard of cinnamon crackers.”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t worry, i’ll help ya look for it.” He winks, trying to lighten the mood with the joke. She smiled up at him and rest her head against him. He didn’t seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for being such a good friend to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“sure.” She seemed to be content there.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how goes the house hunt?” </p><p> </p><p>“well, so far i haven’t found anything in snowdin. but that’s not saying there aren’t houses and stuff out there.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know you can probably live with us at Grillby’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ve considered that but because there’s really only one room... i kinda don’t wanna impose if i don’t have to. it’s not really like i have to move out asap or anything. chara told me she’s not ready for a kid yet. and so i’m not too worried and even if she was i’d still have a few years to look before the kid was old enough to need an actual room rather than just a nursery. so there’s that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… if you ever reconsider. I don’t mind sharing my room with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i know, but i have to tell ya that’s not a good idea.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“well, i dunno how humans view such things, but when a male and female are livin’ together in a single room it’s mandatory they’re mates first. and it’s not just that, any adults that live together in a single room are expected to be mates. regardless of gender, it’s just not seen as proper for two adults to share a bed unless they are mates.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-oh…  I d-didn’t k-know…” Frisk flushed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“i kinda didn’t expect ya to. it’s kinda why my brother’s had his own room since he was old enough. it’s one thing if it’s an adult and a kid in stripes still, but two adults is definitely not a thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“I… d-didn’t mean to ummm… imply things. I know h-how you feel and I u-understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s fine, i know. you’re not that kind of human.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I should get going. I mean bad things happen you are alone with a male monster in a single room with a female right?” Frisk was teasing implying that the room they were in was like being in a one room area. She stood up and left the jacket with him. It had a sweet smell left on it from her perfume she wore. </p><p> </p><p>“ahhh...” He flushed, he had not thought about that... </p><p> </p><p>“You coming or… do you want to hang out longer here?” She smiled a little as she offered her hand to him to help him up. He shook himself and took her hand, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“ya know usually this is done the other way around.” He joked as he followed her out of the cave. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft… wow… I didn’t think you can take my line and make into a dirty joke but here you did. Hanging out or cumming… you have a dirty mind Sans.” She laughed as she knew what he meant but couldn’t help but pick on him.</p><p> </p><p>“wow... never thought i’d hear that come out of a lady’s mouth.” He replies with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You work at a bar long enough... you heard it all.” </p><p> </p><p>“i guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong?” She started to walk backwards and wasn’t paying attention to where she was going.</p><p> </p><p>“just still surprised is a-” He caught her before she fell over the rock she’d about tripped over.</p><p>“maybe ya should watch where you’re goin’ there.” She flushed a deep red.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah... thank y-you… I s-should…” He set her back on her feet.</p><p>“So… I am still as clumsy as ever still.” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, just be more careful.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just in case maybe… I should hold… heh… nevermind.” She brushed her hair back as she tried to stop from flushing like crazy. Frisk moved ahead of Sans keeping ahead of him as she walked towards the city. Sans chuckled inwardly as he followed her. They eventually arrived in front of Grillby’s. She was out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... we… are… here… weew… I am… I am exhausted.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i think next time... shortcut.” He agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I guess I could have walked slower too…” Frisk stood by the door as she smiled towards Sans. </p><p>“I guess this is good night Sans. Grillby will either be waiting for me or coming home soon. I shouldn’t worry him. He often frets over the little things and he takes good care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“guess bein’ a dad does that to ya. anyway, see ya later kiddo.” He tossed her a grin and a salute before he shortcut to his own room. Frisk smiles and goes inside with a shake of her head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night he had another nightmare. It was a little different than the previous one with Frisk. This time they are at the cosplay again. Frisk was around all these monsters and she had a blindfold on and was spinning around in a circle and whenever she stopped she made out with that monster. </p><p> </p><p>“R-round and round s-she goes. W-where she s-stops nobody k-knows. S-step right up and g-grab a ticket and w-win a kiss with this l-lovely monster.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sans woke up from the nightmare wondering what the fuck that had been about. <em> this is just messed up... </em> </p><p>It was a few days later when Sans walked in he saw Frisk chatting with a lizard monster. He had no arms and was known as MK around there. </p><p> </p><p>“No MK I am not going to…” Frisk appeared she was flirting with him. </p><p> </p><p>“hiya. hope i’m not interrupting.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sans!” The pair said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Jynx MK!” MK just gave her a weird look as he never heard that one before.</p><p>“Anyway… hi Sans how are you?” Frisk smiled widely like she didn’t have a care in the world. </p><p> </p><p>“not bad, finally found a place.” </p><p> </p><p>“A place? OH! You found a home congratulations!” It took her a moment as it all clicked.</p><p> </p><p>“thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, we should have a party at your place. I can take Frisk as my date.” MK winks at Frisk who rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“only once i’m moved in mk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me when to be at your old place and I will help you move out using my tail.” </p><p> </p><p>“while i appreciate the offer, i have enough hands and tails helping as it is.” </p><p> </p><p>“How big is this house?” Frisk asked curious. </p><p> </p><p>“three bedroom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kinda like your home.” She says with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, oddly enough. the family that was there needed a bigger place so they moved out.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sans, you got to help me out dude. I been trying to get this pretty lady to go out with me but she has been avoiding it. I think she would be a fun date.” </p><p> </p><p>“I told you MK. I am not going to just go out with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“sorry pal, you gotta get dates on your own.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ketchup Sans?” Frisk grabbed the bottle that was in her apron and handed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>“heh, ya know it.” He took a sip from the bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that is the only thing he orders.” MK says smartly. </p><p> </p><p>“not everyone remembers.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean you have to be pretty dumb to forget the order of the only skeleton that comes into the bar every single day.” Frisk’s eye twitched. This is why she wouldn’t date him as he was arrogant.</p><p> </p><p>“i wouldn’t say i’m the only one.” He kinda got the hint though why she’d refused him and honestly, he didn’t really blame her. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? How many skeletons are like you Sans? I mean you have to be pretty dense not to see that you are unique.” </p><p> </p><p>“none, but my brother does come in here every once and a while so that means there’s two skeletons that come in here, not just one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really man? Are you really fighting this… what does she have something on you?” </p><p> </p><p>“dunno, you started whatever ‘this’ is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out of my bar MK. Go home and whine to someone who gives a fuck.” It took him by surprise by how aggressive it was but she kind of snapped there and he looked at her with shock and stood up. He wasn’t happy. Sans just watched, sipping his ketchup like this was normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Say that to my face.” </p><p> </p><p>“I already did. GET THE FUCK… OUT OF HERE!” </p><p> </p><p>“i didn’t take you for bein’ deaf kid. i think ya heard the lady the first time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking cats… all of them are bitches…” He was very upset. Sans leaned forward towards MK, his eye lights went out. He wasn’t lettin’ this punk get away with it.</p><p> </p><p>“apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“... I am sorry F-frisk… I s-shouldn’t have c-called you being a b-bitch even though… “ He lost his courage of saying ‘you are acting like one.’ Sans relaxed again. Yeah... he was good at his job alright... MK left but not before swatting the food off some table to make a mess for Frisk to clean up. Sans sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I got this… I am so sorry…” Frisk apologized to the customers.</p><p> </p><p>“that kid’s gotta learn one of these days that he can’t just do crap like this and get away with it.” Sans mutters as he helps clean up the mess and then went back to the bar as Grillby came back with new food. He let him know, briefly, what happened. Grillby nodded, he’d talk to the boy’s parents and make sure he was not allowed in the bar again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Sans, I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in that mess.” </p><p> </p><p>“don’t sweat it pal.” </p><p> </p><p>“I still appreciate it. One day you are going to make one gal very happy.” She pushed him a little with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“maybe.” He sipped his ketchup, he still wasn’t sold on the whole idea that he’d ever have someone who could put up with him. Not to mention the stress of his ‘job’ too. That was a can of worms he never intended to open either. He did have the respect of most of the citizens of Snowdin, but none of them really were sure why getting on his bad side was a thing they didn’t want to do. It was just whispered rumors of when they were kids, things that folks couldn’t really recall, but knew to not do.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway… I got a special treat for you.” Frisk went behind the bar and began to make a special bloody mary but with bartending juggling with it as well. Frisk had been teaching herself to do some special tricks with the cocktail mixer and let it slide down her arm and catching it before it slipped and poured it for Sans in a chilled glass. He applauded the little show, that was quite the achievement.</p><p>“Thank you. Thank you… I practiced this act for my favorite customer of all time.” She even put a custom made little stirring stick that looked like a ketchup bottle on top.</p><p> </p><p>“cute touch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks it took me two hours to make that stirring stick so don’t break it right away.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll take good care of it for ya until you need it back to wash.” He replies with a smile, sipping at the drink.</p><p> </p><p>"So… what is the verdict?” </p><p> </p><p>“best drink i’ve had in a while.” She beamed when she heard this and went to grab Grillby and dragged him over.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Okay… what is going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell him what you told me Sans.” Frisk was beyond happy as she felt she accomplished something very significant.</p><p> </p><p>“she made me a drink and i said it was the best i’ve had in a while. no offense grillbz, but this blend is beyond anything i’ve had before... you’ll have to ask her what her secret is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good for you Frisk. It is hard to impress this pile of bones. I am proud of you.” She smiled proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“pile? i’ve been demoted from a bag to a pile... “ He jokes, feigning at being offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Better than a pile of you know what.” Frisk retorts with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“pff. yeah... i don’t stink up the place i sit.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think if this continues I am going to try to apply at that restaurant at Mettaton’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“That will be a shame to see you go but I say shoot for the stars.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think Sans? I will probably see Alphys more.” </p><p> </p><p>“probably, assuming you can stand the ego that is that robot.” </p><p> </p><p>“I heard his ego is his worst quality.” Grillby agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“indeed. the word “humble” wasn’t programmed into him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… maybe I won’t go. Okay then.” Frisk walked away as Grillby sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness someone else who didn’t want to see her go too.” </p><p> </p><p>“why would i? she’s a good kid and a good friend to the family.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is why I was glad you said those things. I mean I originally told her that her friends will miss her but she said that they can visit her anytime but I forgot about Mettaton’s attitude.” </p><p> </p><p>“ah, well considering bro is a fan... it’s hard for me to forget, i hear it every night. i’m just waiting for cherry to actually decide she can act better and start her own TV program to rival his.” </p><p> </p><p>“I heard from Frisk that Cherry applied but Mettaton won’t let her have a slot.” </p><p> </p><p>“more like his ego wouldn’t. i gave al a list of things to give her for her up coming birthday and holidays and such so she can soon set up her own show instead.” </p><p> </p><p>“Should we contact Alphys and see if we can make her change her opinion to make the show for Cherry?” </p><p> </p><p>“well, i already got some of the things she’ll need to broadcast and i know exactly when to do it too.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know… maybe we can use my old radio tower… and we make our own channel. Two channels on TV… isn’t that wild? I can have a cooking show… maybe Frisk could do some bartending tricks and you can show life hacks or a prank show.” </p><p> </p><p>“pff... i dunno about bein’ on tv as a job... pap might break down the door to interrupt if i did just to be sure he wasn’t seein’ things... but sure, i could rig things up. i’m just missin’ the right kinda camera... which was what i told al that cherry wanted for her birthday next week.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… perfect. We just now wait… or prepare… we can even shoot it here if you want. It is quiet in the back.” </p><p> </p><p>“why not do it here and broadcast it as a ‘local show’ of snowdin?” Sans suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! Snowdin deserves its own channel.” Grillby says almost too excitedly as his hair flickered to life.</p><p> </p><p>“heh, sounds like we’ve got ourselves some ideas then. ya know, if ya want, i can help write some scripts for some things too.”</p><p> </p><p>“There you go. If you don’t want to be in front of the camera you can film it. I am tired of the capital looking down at our little city. What say you Frisk? Frisk…?” He glanced around the bar and she wasn’t in the bar. It was empty now as it was in the afternoon but Frisk usually stuck around just the same. </p><p> </p><p>“i think she vamoosed on us. maybe she has some ideas of her own?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans: grillbz wants to know what you think of the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk: What idea? I had to take a walk… </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans: the channel idea.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk: Channel idea? I left right after you guys gave me the “inspirational speech” about staying.</p><p> </p><p>“wow. heh, she didn’t even get to hear the channel idea.” </p><p> </p><p>“... I didn’t even realize she left. Geez... what kind of friend am I? Did she say where she is at?” </p><p> </p><p>“no, worse than me i guess. she said she went for a walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans: you heading back this way any time soon? Grillbz wants to fill you in on the details. </p><p> </p><p>Frisk: I haven’t decided. I am kind of exploring the woods. </p><p> </p><p>Sans: uh... where did you go? those woods look all the same unless you know what to look for...</p><p> </p><p>Frisk: …umm…</p><p> </p><p>Frisk: ... um… </p><p> </p><p>Frisk: ....um… It looks the same.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“aw fuck.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sans: don’t move. i’ll track you down.</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong? Do you need my help? Does she need my help?”</p><p> </p><p>“nah, she decided exploring the WOODS was a good idea.” Sans sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck was she thinking?” </p><p> </p><p>“dunno, but she’s lucky i can find her. i’ll be back after i’ve gotten her outta this.” He short cut to his station and glanced around, looking for footprints first. There was a faint pair leading off over the bridge and leading off to the deep woods. He followed the footprints into the woods. Soon there were two sets of tracks. One fresher than the other following the first set. Sans couldn’t quite make out the second pair as it could be either a dog monster or another cat monster as it was paw marks. Sans paused and looked both directions, searching for her soul.</p><p>Frisk: Is that you?  I keep hearing noises… </p><p> </p><p>Sans: no... stay perfectly still.</p><p> </p><p>Sans followed the freshest track, this wasn’t good at all... He pushed his way through the brush, following it. Faintly in the distance he could see her soul but not only that a second soul as well. With the other soul in sight Sans reached out and grabbed it, pinning it to the ground while he headed for Frisk’s soul. Frisk screamed as she spotted the creature land with a thud to the ground as it decided to follow her by tree top just moments ago. She backed up and bumped into a tree which made her scream again as she was just scared now. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck did you do to me bitch?” The cat monster hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“calm down asshole. it’s me you’re dealing with.” Sans replies in a cold tone as he draws near.</p><p> </p><p>“Sans!” Frisk says relieved to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck… lazy skeleton never does his job and the one day I find my mate. He shows up.” </p><p> </p><p>“I a-am not y-your mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You will be once he let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>“she ain’t interested. and my job ain’t what you think pal.” His eye flared with magic as he stood between the feline and Frisk. Encounter magic swirled around the area. A dialogue box popped up:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>. . . You are being challenged.</p><p> </p><p>“Challenged. Pff… you can’t have my future mate. She is mine I found her first.” She couldn’t hear what they were saying inside the encounter area. </p><p> </p><p>Dialogue box: </p><p> </p><p>? ? ?  is letting you have the first move.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid skeleton.” He pounced over and began to swipe at Sans. Sans sidestepped easily, he tsked at the other.</p><p> </p><p>“did ya really think i was just gonna stand there?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well you are the laziest skeleton I know so yes…” Sans only smirked as the dialogue box popped up again:</p><p> </p><p>? ? ?  uses CHECK.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Charlie “Cat Monster” </p><p> </p><p>LV 13</p><p> </p><p>AT 85</p><p> </p><p>Def 120</p><p> </p><p>Thinks he is better than everyone and deserves the other cat monster as mate.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like what you see?” He smirked as he waited. </p><p> </p><p>Sans’ grin stretched eerily.</p><p> </p><p>“hate to spill dust in front of a lady... but you... you’ve been busy, haven’t ya pal?” </p><p> </p><p>“Those who are not worth my time deserve to die. That is the rule isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>Another dialogue box pops up:</p><p> </p><p>The air grows colder and it’s like a curtain has been lifted. You can see your opponent now more clearly. You are confronting </p><p> </p><p>T  H E   J U D G E </p><p> </p><p>“What the... no … it is just a myth… not real.” </p><p> </p><p>“oh i’m real alright pal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t go out without a fight. I will take you out like I took the rest out.” He smirked as he licked his claws and dived towards Sans this time also using his tail to grab his arm. Sans sent a sharp bone into the tail, almost completely severing it. A sound of pain left the cat monster as he hissed. </p><p> </p><p>“my turn.” A ring of blasters appeared around the cat, at least twenty or more.</p><p> </p><p>“... N-no… way… it c-can’t be f-fair…” </p><p> </p><p>“neither is you killing off others for LV pal. should have known. karma always catches up.” The blasters went off in a circle, chasing the feline in a deadly ring followed by four more that made a cross and an “x” in the original ring but were far larger than the the original ones that had made up the ring. The remains of the cat quickly became dust as Sans won 20 XP and the encounter magic dissipated.  </p><p> </p><p>“W-what what j-just h-happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“guy wouldn’t let things go... forced my hand... i had to defend us both... i hate doing it.” He sighs. She ran up to him and hugged him. </p><p><br/>“Thank you so much. I... I was so scared. I saw that bubble thing and … I couldn’t see you. I thought something bad happened to you.” He flushed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“encounter magic, keeps others from the outside from interfering without the intent to help directly a combatant... so in other words, keeps others from being hurt by a FIGHT or from just jumping in to gang up on a monster.” </p><p> </p><p>“You still protected me and found me… I owe you my life.” She took his hands into hers. </p><p> </p><p>“c-c’mon. grillbz is gonna get worried.” He flipped up his hood, a little embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” She didn’t seem as embarrassed as he was and didn’t let go of his hand. He teleported them back to the bar and moved to let go of her hand but she didn’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>“uh... you can let go now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... I … I am sorry… I just… nevermind.” She let go. </p><p> </p><p>“didn’t think it scared ya that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“No… I just liked holding your hand…” She said softly before heading up to the bar. Sans didn’t have time to really process it before Grillby had moved to meet her half way. <em> the heck? am i hearin’ things now? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Grillby I a-” He hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever just go off to do something so crazy again. I was so worried. I thought I had to burn down the woods to find you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry Grillby but Sans he saved me from another cat monster. He fought him off in this encounter thing and he is such a hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“eh, it wasn’t too big of a deal. not like it was a hard FIGHT or anything...”  </p><p> </p><p>“He is being too modest. This guy looked so scary and he was saying things, very rude things and Sans slams him to the ground and this black bubble took over and I couldn’t see anything for awhile and Sans walked out a couple minutes later with the other monster just gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gone?” Grillby repeated as he glanced at Sans. He sighs and pushes back the hood.</p><p> </p><p>“forced my hand. wouldn’t let it go. wanted to force himself on her as a mate. couldn’t just not deal with him.” </p><p> </p><p>“You were in the right Sans. I just never heard of dusting a monster as being gone though.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh.. well she didn’t see much. i don’t think.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is dusting? I couldn’t see what happened?” Sans paled slightly... How did she NOT know?</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… well what Sans did was destroy the monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Wow… you destroyed him?”</p><p> </p><p>“monsters are... made of magic... so when we die... we turn to dust.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Not sure how well this impromptu lesson was going to go. Frisk hugged Sans. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… I can sleep easier knowing he won’t come for me in the middle of the night.” She nuzzled against him as Grillby pushed his glasses off as he was just as shocked as Sans when she hugged him. Sans was entirely flabbergasted by it really.</p><p> </p><p>“uh... you’re welcome?” Grillby shrugged as he didn't know what to say to it as well. Frisk backed up shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“I umm… yeah… you were saying something about an idea?” She was stumbling with her words as she tried to get the focus off of her.</p><p> </p><p>“right, the channel thing. you uh, wanna fill her in pal?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… sure. We are starting our own TV channel and I think you should have your own spot to do bartending tricks. How does that sound?” Frisk was giggling like a school girl as she looked at Sans not hearing a single word.</p><p>“Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“not sure... uh, maybe i should call cherry...” </p><p> </p><p>“And maybe Alphys as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll worry about al later.” Sans pulled out his phone and called his sister-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet Cherry here!”</p><p> </p><p>“cute, listen can you come over to grillbz? i uh... think i broke the human...” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you broke her? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“well, she’s not really responding...” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” The phone hit the floor as she ran out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“she ain’t de-” Sans sighs as he hears the thud. </p><p>“welp. she’s on her way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have picked better words.”</p><p> </p><p>“like?”  </p><p> </p><p>“She is acting bizarre.”</p><p> </p><p>“eh, i wasn’t the greatest in english ya know.”  Chara slammed through the doors and ran up to Frisk expecting her friend to be dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Frisk speak to me buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pssttt…” Frisk brought Chara close as she whispered something into Chara’s ear causing her to flush.</p><p> </p><p>“i tried to tell you that she wasn’t dead pal but you kinda... cut me off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… umm… Frisk have you wore the ring on at all hours?” Chara was ignoring Sans at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“far as i know she took it off every night... or at least that’s what i thought. why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grillby it is a code red.” Monster in heat.</p><p> </p><p>“What she isn’t a monster?”</p><p> </p><p>“how is that even possible?” Sans asks, paling a little... which was weird to see.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know but she was telling me vivid details what she wants to do to you Sans and unless we get this ring off…” His eye lights went out and he became a dark shade of blue.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this ring has made me happy. I am not taking it off.”</p><p> </p><p>“s-so... that’s why that monster said...” He trailed off... oh fuck... that explained it all! <em> he said challenged as in... i was challenging him over... oh fuck’s sake!!! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Frisk please be reasonable!”</p><p> </p><p>“there’s no being reasonable here i think... we’re doin’ this the hard way.” He gathered his magic and gently pinned Frisk to the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the way you talk. God…”</p><p> </p><p>“t-take the stupid ring cherry.” Chara ran up and grabbed the ring even though Frisk struggled against her by clenching her fist.  He wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before, but then again... when was the last time he’d scented a monster in heat that wasn’t his own brother? The moment the ring came off she changed into a human.</p><p> </p><p>“There… god I need my brain cleaned.” Chara said feeling disgusted.</p><p> </p><p>“go clean that out with paps... i’ll.. handle the ring for now and go talk to al about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What just h-happened? Was I d-dreaming?” Sans shortcut, he was going to leave the explaining to those two... He of course, was heading straight to the lab.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So I told the punk if you want to catch a human you must think like a human.” Undyne said with a laugh to Alphys who laughed along.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you are so f-funny Undyne.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to get going got to find my pupil and go for a 10 mile run. Cya!” Alphys waves as she left.</p><p> </p><p>“mind if i drop in?” Sans asks once Undyne is gone. He was leaning against a wall next to the computer. Undyne hadn’t seen him come in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh… O-oh it is y-you Sans. H-how are y-you?” She held her chest for a moment letting her anxiety subside.</p><p> </p><p>“wondering what the catch with this ring is. cuz, ya know... funny thing... i end up finding frisk in the middle of snowdin forest... being stalked by a level 13 cat monster who wants to force himself on her because... oh guess what... she’s been a cat so long she’s gone into <em> heat </em>... and this guy... oh he wasn’t going to back down.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-oh… ummm… d-didn’t she f-follow the warning i-inside the ring.” He tosses the ring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“what label?” He asks as she fumbles with the ring. She took the ring and took it to a microscope to project it on the monitor. Inside the ring in the tiniest print ever known to monster kind that required a microscope to read it says:</p><p> </p><p>Warning: Must not be worn over 12 hours daily may cause a crossover of the magic making the monster have subconscious thoughts, mental and physical changes. If worn to excess this can cause permanent damage. </p><p> </p><p>“al... you know i’m no expert in english but wouldn’t it be... i dunno... more sensible to put it in a font size one doesn’t need a fucking microscope to see!” </p><p> </p><p>“I t-thought that... is s-she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“she’s wonderin’ what the fuck happened, but aside from that... yeah, she seems fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-why are y-you so u-upset?” She felt truly afraid of her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“take a wild guess al... exactly <em> what </em> do you think happens when a male monster meets a female in heat and then has it ripped away? do you seriously think i wouldn’t be affected?” </p><p> </p><p>“... Oh… I ummm… S-Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh huh. next time you hand over a device, hand over a manual of operations too in print everyone can read.” </p><p> </p><p>“I c-can do that though on the p-positive side y-you know she likes y-you… too soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“i didn’t need this malfunction to know that al. she told me herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… oh… and I g-guess I made t-things much w-worse…”</p><p> </p><p>“not worse, but definitely awkward as hell. excuse me while i go work off my frustration now on something that isn’t living.” He shortcut out of there after snatching the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my… is Sans going to think I am like some crazy loon? I mean I like him… but I don’t want him to think I stalk him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I can’t say he would. I imagine his conversation with Alphys is going to be... interesting to say the least.” Grillby said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“No doubt that tail will be shoved into that lizard’s mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps... only because the alternative isn’t an option... and he wouldn’t ever do that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Geez… the other day was so nice and now…”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. Well, he is a younger monster than I am... he would have... trouble, with this sort of thing still.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Chara glanced at Grillby knowing full well what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... monsters have special... sensors for when others go into heat.. An ancestry thing and it can mess with the mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“It allows the species to continue and thrive.” Chara added.</p><p>“Skeleton and monsters that have no real sexual ummm… organs tend to get hit the hardest as they can become a mate to pretty much anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, monsters like myself are in the same category, mostly because we are more pure magic than anything and thus... versatile... as I said though, it messes with the mind and being... denied such easy gratification can... well... grate very harshly on those who are not experienced in dealing with such matters.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck me…” Frisk rubbed her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh... well in a sense the two of us did want to, but unlike Sans... who has kept himself locked away mostly since Chara’s demise... I deal with the public every day. I have no trouble with it... Sans on the other hand...” </p><p> </p><p>“Is he going to be mad at me from now on… does this mean my crush on him won’t be anything more than a crush?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that he isn’t likely to blame you for what happened. As for your feelings... that I cannot say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sans, is not likely to return your feeling though Frisk. I am sorry to say. He… closes himself off from everyone and… the odds of him returning the same feelings is slim.” Frisk glanced down.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately she is correct. He doesn’t tend to trust easy since he heard his brother had a friend... I don’t recall that I ever met the monster in question though... Something about an echo flower I think.” </p><p> </p><p>“That problem is resolved.” That is all that Chara was going to say on that. Though was that true? She had seen first hand that what he’d told her was true... he had changed, drastically. He wasn’t the same friend she exactly remembered when she’d been alive. He’d always told jokes, sure, but he hadn’t been as distant as he was now.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess… I will go to my room. I can’t be seen in the open.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe you’ll be safe in Snowdin since this generation doesn’t know what a human looks like. They are easy to fool.” </p><p> </p><p>“So what do I tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… maybe you can say you are a new version of a dummy? A sexy dummy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… I think I should put white makeup on and claim to be a mime monster... a really bad mime monster…”</p><p> </p><p>“None of that is really necessary, just claim you’re a humanoid. That will do. I don’t know why they insisted on the ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“To protect her from Undyne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right... and how often is Undyne in my bar?” </p><p> </p><p>“Point but if she ever wants to leave the bar…”</p><p> </p><p>“If there is that, I’m sure we can figure out something.” Sans pushed open the door of the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“I can wear Sans' big coat and-“ Frisk paused.</p><p> </p><p>“hiya.” He looked a little tired, but otherwise no different than when he’d left.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Sans.” Frisk said softly as Chara looked over at Grillby.</p><p> </p><p>“so friends, what are we talkin’ about?” He glanced from Frisk to Chara and then to Grillby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Disguises.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I have a moment with Sans?” Frisk asked feeling she should apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cherry, would you like to help me make some no bake cookies?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, right behind you.” He walked off with Chara, heading to his house, where the kitchen was. Sans gave them a strange look, wha? What was this about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean… not like that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hold up. are you tryin’ to apologize for something that wasn’t even your fault?” He blinked, trying to get this straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because… I… I really like you and I don’t want you to start thinking I am weird stalking chick that will one day go crazy and I don’t know…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“why would i think you were stalking me?” He seemed more confused than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I know my thoughts were… and they were… very… ummm… possessive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that’s kinda natural for a monster. i imagine there isn’t a human equivalent.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think they are called sex addicts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hmm. well, for monsters, when you’re in heat... nothing else matters. period.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is the point, you matter to me. I didn’t want you to think you don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“considering you were just thrust through something you were unprepared for and ill-equipped to deal with... i don’t think you’re any kind of a sex-fend for it. no one warned you about heats. there wouldn’t really be a reason to because since civilization monsters have been locking themselves away in solitude, or with a mate, during those times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Well as long as we are cool.” <em> I am such a loser. He can’t see me trying to tell him how I feel. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah. we’re fine pal. look, i know how all this must be... pretty chaotic. i mean, you were kinda jumped nearly by a monster on the prowl because he’d picked up your heat signature... i should have noticed myself, but i was so caught up in it i didn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I should have noticed something was off when I wanted to walk off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“except that your logical mind isn’t equipped with the buffer to deal with this kinda intensity like a monster’s is... when we’re young, we’re taught how to tell the signs of a heat... kinda like humans are ... er... what’s the term... that porcelain thing trained...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toilet trained?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah, that. since humans don’t go through anything on the same level as a heat without some magic involved... there’s no way you could have known or been prepared for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... I guess…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“there’s also this.” He fished out the ring he’d snagged on his way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about that ring?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“al put a warning label on it, but it’s so small you need a microscope to see it. apparently she’s starting to buy into those fantasy things you humans make.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... What the fuck?” He shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“anyway, the label says the max is twelve hours... how long you have this thing on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least 17-18 hours a day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“too long. that explains the... side effect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No duh… sorry angry with Alphys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh... well she understood pretty quickly i was a little more than just angry when i realized the limitations and the size of the font.” He played with the ring in one hand, studying it intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you… feel any different about me? That is a stupid question.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no... all things considered that’s a very valid question.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then…” She felt nervous and scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hmmm.” He seemed thoughtful. Did he feel any different or was it the hormones? He wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>“a question probably best answered later... when it can be assured that i’m completely of sound mind again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. I can wait.” Frisk sighed as she feared the worst will come. Was that his imagination or did his soul twinge at that? He brushed it off, there was no telling how much of the hormones was still affecting his judgement. Hell... he’d killed a random monster because they were trying to mate with h-  with Frisk...  She went up to him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. He flushed slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Sans. For everything today. I may not have total control today but… you still saved me twice today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uh... you’re welcome?” He still wasn’t used to this... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the way from now on apparently here I am a humanoid but the ring I will use it for emergencies.” He didn’t even feel her take the ring from his hand as she held it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“good idea.” He had intended to hand it over, but that worked too... was she a pickpocket up there? <em> heh... i’ll be damned... smooth kid. real smooth. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go home hero. I will see you tomorrow to plan this TV thing. I will send Cherry along. I am exhausted and I am feeling… I need a nap…” She felt hornier than normal and felt she might jump his bones he gave her the time of day. He nodded a little... fuck but he swore he could still smell that sweet scent... He must be out of his skull. He teleported to his bedroom, locking the door... fuck this was going to be a long night...  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All c-clear guys… I am going to bed.” Frisk ran upstairs and locked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you it was long lasting.” Grillby said as the two of them came out of the back room a moment after Frisk had locked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are always right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you’ve lived for 5,000 years you tend to know these things. Although that’s the first time I’ve ever seen a human act like a cat in heat... no pun intended.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… I think… it is right on point this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder how slim those chances are... he left sooner than he normally would have.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Chara asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I read him correctly, even when he got here... something got to him. What exactly is hard to say since we didn’t hear what they talked about nor were there when the encounter happened... so, the question is... what puzzle piece finally tipped the scales?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something happened or was said that we are not aware of, but while you probably didn’t notice, and I know Frisk didn’t... he was shaking when he came back. It’s a very minute twitch that only usually happens around his cycle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think her cycle was triggered by him then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The reverse.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She triggered his cycle… boy… that sucks for Sans. I don’t know how he even feels about Frisk.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he likes her. That much I do know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you but I don’t think we are going to have sex anytime soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, no, more like he likes her... but doesn’t know that he should. He has deep trust issues, remember, so this sort of thing... allowing someone that close... is... new to him. Very difficult too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It has to be. I know Frisk has a crush on him… well you do too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and she has been silently persistent with him since they met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I should get her a temporary boyfriend or something to help ease Sans or I don’t know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That might make things worse... I think you need to talk with him first. You’re the closest person next to him besides his brother. If anyone can get anything from him that’s from his soul and it be true... it would be you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you… but you are right. I will talk to him.”  Chara walked to the door.</p>
<p>“I will talk to him tomorrow… maybe, if he is in heat this might have to be on hold for a couple of days.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomorrow will show if it is a true heat... or a false one, either way should be a long night for our dear friend, no?” Grillby chuckles a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh… he has a couple of spare bones... he will be fine.” Chara smirked as she waved at her friend goodbye. He waved back and locked the bar behind her before retreating to his own room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans didn’t really sleep that night, he swore he could still smell her on his jacket... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chara went to his room the following day with a tray of food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey buddy… are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ugh... tired... but otherwise okay.” Was the grumbled response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today you are going to rest. I brought breakfast to you with coffee..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“c’mon in, promise i won't bite or anythin’ else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am more afraid of the anything else…” Chara opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i know... it’s not time yet. you’ll be *yawn* fine.” She came over to him and put the tray in front of him. He was wrapped up in his blanket like a monk, dark circles under his sockets. On the eggs a small message was written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eggscelent day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh... thanks pal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you might need a pick me up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ya always know how to lift my spirits.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it...how about later me and you talk about yesterday. After you go back to sleep and after breakfast.” He sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“if you think we need to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want you happy Sans.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i know, thanks pal.” He set into the meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papyrus was really worried about you last night. He kept pacing back and forth in the hall. I swear you are exactly alike but Papyrus is louder.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is He Finally Awake? Is He Okay? He Is Not Dust Is He?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes he is awake, yes he is fine and no… he ain’t dust just tired.” Papyrus ran into the room with no disregard for his own safety to hug his brother squishing the remains of the breakfast against him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ooooff! hey pap... easy there, i ain’t goin’ no where.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I Am Glad. I Prefer You Lazy Than Dust Any Day Of The Week.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh, it’s fine... just had a rough night is all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too Many Hot Dog Sales?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“more like a run-in with something i never thought i’d ever run into in my life time...” He trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Naked Purple Hippo?”  Sans snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“something more plausible pap... another monster who was so young... unfortunate enough to not have parents to teach her about heats... she was on the edge of her first one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh My… Are You Okay? That Had To Be Hard…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yup, it was rough for a while... but i’m okay. i wasn’t in contact long enough to trigger my actual cycle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good! I Heard The Ones Triggered Are Much Harder To Deal With From Undyne.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i wouldn’t know and honestly... don’t wanna. but it was pretty harsh... i kinda blew a new hole in one of the walls at the edge of the forest before i was calm enough to come back home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well At Least It Was The Forest And Not My Mate. I Appreciate That.” He nods. Chara gave an expression like she wouldn’t have let him do that to her anyway. Sans caught the look, he was pretty sure Chara would change her opinion when she had to deal with his brother’s cycle... which was four months from now. His own, on the other hand, was a little closer than that. Given he had about another good solid week... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, all is good and tonight it will be even better.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah, i was thinkin’ we should get me moved in next week... that way you two don’t have to deal with... that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should have someone at least serving you meals.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nah, i’ll make due. plus knowing you i can just take some of your famous spaghetti from the fridge, there’s enough to last me there usually. it might not be piping fresh, but it will be enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I Can Make Fresh Spaghetti!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah, but you don’t need to. i’ll survive pap, i did when you were a babybones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cherry Taught Me A New Way To Make Spaghetti It Is Called Custom Spaghetti… I Make Spaghetti With Sauce And On The Side I Put Everything You Need To Make Your Own Spaghetti Special.” Chara bowed a little. It made the spaghetti edible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nice, that way everyone gets the kind of spaghetti they want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That Is What Cherry Said TOO!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ya really picked a cooking smart one to have as a mate bro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I Know And She Is So Beautiful That If I Saw My Spaghetti Compared To Her She Would Outshine Them All.”  Chara snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“now that’s a profound compliment.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed, I am so moved…” Chara tried not to laugh at the statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah, hey, aren’t you going to work today pap?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AHH… I AM LATE…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh... i’m sure she’ll understand bro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cya Bro.” He grabbed Chara and gave her a long loving kiss before letting go and running off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-bye…” Chara could barely speak as her mind was jumbled up. Sans chuckled, it was cute... not girlfriend cute, just... cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… y-you nap… y-yes… okay…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah, come back in an hour when i’m not tired and your english is fixed.” He jokes lightly and yawns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hehe… Will do.” She took the tray and walked out of the room.  He flopped over and attempted to get some sleep... and was out like a light five seconds later. He’d wonder later about the slight sweet scent that seemed rubbed into his jacket...</p>
<p>“Frisk? Are you okay?” Grillby asked though the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-go a-away… I am f-feeling sick. Achoo…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll just leave breakfast by the door then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-thank you. Grillby?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I a-ask a q-question?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With umm… a h-heat… does it f-feel like y-you… need a c-certain thing b-bad?” His flames flushed pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.... it c-can. I have heard that is more common with f-females.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I s-see... I a-am sorry. I j-just don’t know w-who to talk to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... I have something to help actually... One moment.” He went downstairs then came back up with a bag. It was something he’d been meaning to give his niece but he hadn’t because he just didn’t want to think of her as old enough just yet for this... He placed it on the tray. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what is it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A personal item. I was supposed to give it to my niece, Fuku, but... she’s not ready for it yet. So you can have it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-thank y-you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” He then headed back down to the bar, getting ready for the day while he left her to... deal with things. She opened the door to take the tray in and locked the door opening the package and flushed. It was exactly as he’d said, and it was a navy blue to boot...  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Grillby…” She whispered as she got rid of her urges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour past and Chara went to check on her friend Sans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it has been an hour want to get a burger or do you want to keep sleeping?” Sans twitched a little in his sleep. It wasn’t really an answer... </p>
<p>“Sleep it is… I will check on you in a couple of hours then.” Couple more hours passed and she poked his head gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alive?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yeah.” Came a soft response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want a hamburger? I can go grab you one?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hmmm, nah, but i do want some ketchup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boom!” She placed the ketchup on his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh, thanks.” He picked up the bottle and struggled to sit up, he was so entangled in the sheets now though it made it a bit difficult before he managed and drank some of the ketchup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to hear some interesting news I got from Frisk?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems... that the heat she got from yesterday hasn’t worn off. You lucked out there Sans. She texted me about 30 minutes ago saying that Grillby had given her something that helped her. I didn’t ask what it was but then again I really don’t want to know.” Sans groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“whhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy did you tell me that?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Can’t I tell you things without you freaking out?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“things like that are pure torture smartass. and i know you know what you’re doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you like her… like her…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....” He took a drink of ketchup, a very faint flush creeping up. <em> fuck me... as if my life wasn’t any more complicated...  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is okay. I won’t tell her or anyone else.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“good. i don’t need that problem too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not like Alphys who goes around and matchmakes a rock with mud just to see if it becomes some kind of mess…” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“yeah... i know.” He mutters around a sip of ketchup. That’s why he knew he could be honest with her... that he could tell her anything... and that was why he had trusted her with the “job” he had. He knew she would never tell anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is good to talk about it though. I know you don’t want to.” He sighs a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s... how do most phrase it... a... pipe dream? that phrase never made sense to me... but the implication is obvious.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… pipes can’t dream…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah, right, shoulda figured it’d be an obvious thing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, why you think it is a … dream of sorts? Don’t tell me because she is perfect because believe me… you really need to get your head examine if you think that way.” ” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“heh, funny, but no. don’t forget the position i put myself in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you are that… doesn’t mean it can’t happen. Despite all that has happened to me. I am here… if that doesn’t prove that miracles can happen with a little help than I don’t know what will.”  Chara took his hand and held it gently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that’s not it... i mean... you know what tori thinks... how can i hope really? besides, it’s just a burden i don’t want to put on anyone... that’s why i’ve tolerated the blind dates only to turn ‘em down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One Toriel is not her mother. Two how is it a burden? You should be proud of your job. It is a very important duty to the kingdom.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“and no one is supposed to know  about.” He sighs.</p>
<p>“you don’t realize that this is - like i didn’t at the time i accepted it - more like carrying around a ball and chain than anything. have you even bothered with a CHECK? seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,  but then again. Why use CHECK when I can talk to my best bud?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you might as well, i don’t like uttering that shit aloud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright if you insist.” Chara used CHECK on Sans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LV 21</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HP 100,000/1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ATK 1<br/><br/></p>
<p>Def  9999</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>* Your friend. He seems conflicted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chara laid next to him and wrapped her arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what. I think I have a plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are you scheming now?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If somehow… someway… we get to the surface. I think you are free of your obligations as a Judge because it is for down here only.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’d like to think that huh? heh, i wish that were true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you asked dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t have to. it came with the job description... he asked me three times if i was sure... adding more and more history as he went... and more details about what i’d be expected to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am technically heir to the throne if I have to I will help anyway I can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, princess, but i don’t think you need to go that far. pretty sure the reason they ask three times is because it’s a binding contract between the royals and the Judge. one that isn’t easily broken, because contracts usually only take one affirmation. not three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should ask Frisk in a question like ‘if you knew someone had the power like a superhero but dusts would you cheer on the hero or hate them?’ Let her have a chance to give her opinion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s not exactly subtle... and thinking back... i think she... suspects what i do even if she doesn’t outright know... i mean... i kinda exposed myself the night i took her... using the magic to change my tone... i was so pissed at your mom that i used </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone with her and oh man was she pissed right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really only had herself to blame there. Hmmm… well you dusted someone right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i ... haven’t spoken with her since that night. you mean recently? yeah. though that was kinda... hormones.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she remembers the details and she didn’t seem to be scared of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she also didn’t hear what we said though either. and she wasn’t in her right mind. still isn’t, according to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you guys talk about? The weather, sports… the misses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. she was tryin’ to apologize for al’s screw up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk, felt really guilty. She has some deep feelings for you. I won’t lie.” He pulled the blanket over his head, flushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nnnnnnnnnot helping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geeze… you two. I should throw you two in a room at least you will be happy for 10 minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and i’d be guilty for the rest of my life...” He groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is why I wouldn’t do that. A month from now… when no one is in heat… you will call up Frisk and just go on a date with her. If nothing happens you know. It will be over with. You can then rest your mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... technically i took her on one already...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay i guess... she liked the place. at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk? Did you have fun? Did you feel that weird tingly sensation in your soul like it is like butterflies…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... not butterflies... but...” He muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?” She made a hand gesture to get him to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she said something... can’t remember exactly what... and then sighed... i ... felt something... like... a twinge that you can’t do anything about... i didn’t want to hear that sound again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pain of disappointment. Did you say something like we should be friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… we should stay the way we are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope, i don’t think we talked about relationships... er.. hmmm, let me see here if i can recall...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would help me a lot.” Chara teased. He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it wasn’t on the date... i don’t remember when it happened... as for the date... she thanked me for being a good friend.” He said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i dunno... maybe i just imagined it in my head or heard something else... i am gettin’ old after all.” She sighed as she glanced at her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am just going to tell you things that just need to be said. Frisk thinks if she pretends to stay buddy buddy with you that one day you will turn around and you will find her attractive. Grillby overhears her all the time, hinting to you about relationships and you are too polite or I guess too involved to notice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh... maybe the latter, i ain’t no saint. i think last night was testament to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She apparently is no saint either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she is ill-equipped to deal with a heat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grillby helped get her hands on something to help with the heat. Something more automatic…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, yes, you don’t have to spell it out for me geez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It sounded like you didn’t understand what was going on.” He smacks her with a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smack me again and I will show you a picture because she texted me asking how to work that thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“show me that and you might trigger my heat smartass. i have one week left, don’t push your luck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… okay… Anyway… what were we talking about? Oh yeah… don’t be a numbskull and just ask her out for real.” He rolled his eye lights at her and decided he’d had enough answer for one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… I am sorry. Want a blood mary? Huh? Or how about I throw the sock on the top of the roof? You know… if you truly want the problem gone. I can help her get to the barrier and from there let her decide to do what she wants. I guess… in the end it is up to the both of you what you truly want...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“honestly... i gave up a long time ago on getting to the surface. on getting back to the way things were, but it’s not all bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have each other. That is more than most can ever say.” She held him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still wish you’d stay with us. I really don’t want you alone in a place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be alright pal. not the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… can’t see yourself but I can see when I died… you… changed… and if you dust on me… all of us… will be worse off because of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i told you from the start i changed from that time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I didn’t see it right away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya kinda only saw what ya wanted to see. or maybe just what you expected to see, since you didn’t know anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like I was just happy to be around. That I was given a second shot… I was too grateful to see what was in front of me.” Chara felt like he was missing the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh, can’t blame you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point is... don’t live with the regret of not trying because you might not be as lucky as I was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pal. if i lived with that... why are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I still believe in hope when you have none and I think you need to see that, you may see the world as a dark place but it can be brighter if you change the filter of what you see. Granted some days suck, but like you said we have at least each other and if you can find others who love you, why not?” He had no answer for that. There was no easy answer for any of this. He closed his sockets for the moment. Just sort of taking it all in because soon he would be on his own... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say things were not awkward between Frisk and Sans the following days would be saying that the sky is red. It just isn’t true. In fact at Chara’s birthday when she received her camera, Frisk decided to stay home to avoid Sans so they wouldn’t have an awkward moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the camera Alphys. I really like it.” Chara said with a soft smile at her birthday party. Papyrus and Sans went all out… more Papyrus since Sans was busy with his heat and since moved out of the place. Though he had a gift for Chara that he’d left behind. On top of it, Papyrus decided to baby proof the place so it the living room looked like they just got new furniture as everything was coated in a styrofoam kind of plastic so the baby to come wouldn’t get hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It i-is no b-big deal. A-are y-you e-expecting?” Chara heard this question several times that night and even though it seemed like the millionth time it didn’t stop the flush that kept rising to her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Papyrus… is just a little excited for the future is all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh… a-aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eventually… hey Grillby did Frisk come with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid not. She wanted to stay home for personal reasons. I am sorry Cherry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… it is okay.” Chara was kind of sad about that but she understood even though she wish she didn’t. It couldn’t be helped and it wasn’t like a monster’s heat was public knowledge, so of course she was avoiding the event because of Sans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish everyone stop asking me when I am about to have a kid. Papyrus is going around and telling everyone it is just a matter of time.” She muttered to Grillby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to him about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You caught me there… no. I see how hopeful he is and I can’t. I don’t want to break his soul because I feel I am not ready yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to talk to him though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gather Around I Got The B-Day Cake!” He brought out a sheet cake with Happy Birthday in the middle and on the sides a baby girl and a baby boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Cherry expecting?” said one of the guests as Chara rubbed her forehead again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am not expecting.” She glanced at Grillby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I tried to talk to Sans. It was a no go. I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably because you were talking to the wrong skeleton. Just talk to your mate, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant the... other situation. I guess I should have mentioned it. It keeps running through my head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see what you mean. I’ve seen that one develop in front my eyes. For as long as I have known him... he has never been a very open individual. He was... guarded and on edge the first time we met. Then again he didn’t have much of a life at the time and Papyrus was still very young.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, and there were things in his life that changed him forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t know him until he came into Snowdin one evening...” He glanced around, his tone dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His brother doesn’t know how bad things were back then... he was so exhausted when we met and trying to scrounge up a meal for his growing brother. I didn’t know, at the time, where they were staying. He never told me, but I could hazard a guess. My father was still alive at the time and I had some extra food from my lunch that day. It was probably the first decent meal either of them had had in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That shed... if I had been around… if I wasn’t …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was around... actually, this house was abandoned for some time until Sans made enough to buy the place. Many thought it was haunted or some ridiculous thing. I don’t really know the story of this place honestly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew at one point there was several… I think we need to talk in private.” Grillby nods. </span>
  <span>He followed her to the shed and she was the only other being to get into the work shed behind the house than Sans, as he showed her a trick inside. She opened the secret door next to the regular door which was locked at all times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place brings back memories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine so. I’ve only been here once myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Chara?” She didn’t know if Grillby knew her real identity or not.  </span>
  <span>There was an amused chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The leader of a bunch of mischievous children who ran around the Underground getting into all sorts of mischief on top of being heir to the throne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was.” She snickered a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know if you know this but… I am Chara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I put two and two together the night of the... incident in the bar. Sans mentioned the name once or twice, I believe, and souls just don’t pop up out of nowhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for a guarded secret. I think… besides Sans, I am the only one to remember the royal scientists. They apparently just vanished. There is a rift in the timeline as others don’t remember Sans and Papyrus like I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm, I think Sans mentioned it once. Something about how the void ripped a bunch of scientists from known existence... and likely that is why I don’t really remember much of Sans as a child. I don’t ever really recall having interactions with you or him as a child, I only remember the meeting we had when he was older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was a child I had a foggy memory and when I came back… it seemed the timelines… they somehow came together and I remembered. I haven’t told Sans I remembered because I fear it might make things worse. I just know that I was partially to blame and what exactly happened that night took Sans’ parents and all the royal scientists except for Alphys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is okay. I know it is a hard story to swallow. I can’t blame you if you don’t believe me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine it was a rather horrible accident at the time. I don’t think it much matters though, that was the past and it cannot be changed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the thing…” Chara went up to the covered machine and uncovered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we can fix this thing. We can bring back those from the other side, not death… but according to dad it was supposed to take us to another dimension but… I think they are alive… at least I want to believe that. I guess it is just guilt of my past speaking. I feel I should be punished. That is why I don’t want kids… I just… don’t deserve them for what I’ve done to so many families here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the guilt, for a simple mistake, is punishment enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t just a simple break in a glass Grillby. I was just playing with everyone and I accidentally flipped the switch even though I knew I wasn’t supposed to be here. I don’t even know how me and Sans weren’t even affected as we hid in this thing. It seemed like it was doing some reverse thing…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe Sans would know. I do know he’s been trying to fix this machine ever since that day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that is another conversation with another skeleton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likely. Tell me, why is it you seem to talk with me about such things, but not to them? What is holding you back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because when I was growing up… even though you don’t remember I use to come to you for advice or when I had scraped a knee. You were like a second dad to me but unlike my dad if I told you a foolish idea… you actually listened.” Chara smiled softly to the flame monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Do you think that they won’t listen? Is that it? Sans, well, I can understand considering how stubborn he is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… you can say that again and Paps can approach any situation three ways and make anything possible. That is one of the reasons I love him. He sees the world as it is full of possibilities. Do you really think I should truly forgive myself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think it is past time you did. You didn’t really mean any harm and you were a child.” She hugged the flame monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may not be my real dad… but I respect and care for you as if you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the sentiment, even if I do not remember the past it feels familiar. They say the heart does not easily forget.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that idea… I hope it is true.” Chara moved back and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back… if by any chance in the future if I do end up with a baby. I would be honored if you be my child’s godparent. If you are willing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I would be honored.” They returned back to the party with Chara feeling a relief and happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There You Are Love. Are You Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine. I am just telling Grillby that he will be the godfather of our child to be.” Papyrus pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He May Have The Greasiest Food On This Side Of The Moon But He Is A Good Monster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor, truly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our Son Will Be Like Sans And Practically Live At Your Place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I don’t know about that. I already have one house guest as it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe… Do you think Frisk will be living with you when my little one gets old enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I do not think so. I am fairly certain that she has already set her mind to one monster and she’s not likely to let him go so easily. Just as well, he needs someone like that. Even if he cannot see it himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wonder how long will she pursue him though…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will have to see who gives in first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know something I don’t Grillby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so, but one of them will eventually give... either he to what he feels or her... to the hopelessness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it is not a tragedy waiting to unfold. I know she talked about in the past sacrificing herself to save all of us.” Chara crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later Frisk, Papyrus, Chara, Grillby and Sans met up in the back of Grillby’s place. It was so awkward as Frisk kept her distance from Sans as she felt so embarrassed for how she acted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, so why are we here again?” He seemed to be the only one who didn’t know why they were here.... Well, other than maybe Frisk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well one we are going to discuss a couple of things.” Chara began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first is about the show and the second involves-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I THINK THIS IS SOMETHING THAT WON’T WORK.” Papyrus yells as this was going to be a small intervention to help Sans and Frisk talk about the issues as they have been avoiding each other even after the heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are you talkin’ about bro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THEY ARE TRYING TO FIX YOU AND THAT FRISK UP ON A DATE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a wha…” Frisk says as she backed up and felt a deep flush take over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is that what this is about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorta… it was mostly we were going to discuss if you two were okay… Papyrus… made things more… interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m fine, i have no idea what makes you all think i’m not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is because of that heat isn’t it? I shouldn’t have those thoughts especially since me and Sans are not… and… look I made up my mind I am going to go to King Asgore and give up my soul.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No… you can’t do this to me your my best friend.” Chara went over to Frisk as Papyrus seemed to be okay with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Can Escort Her To The King. Then We Will Be Free. Thank You Frisk!” No one else seem to be as appreciative of this gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re doin’ no such thing bro i told you why.” Sans admonished his brother, that was odd to see. Sans and Papyrus almost never actually disagreed on anything.... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but… We Can Then Go To The… Surface… I Want To Raise My Kids To Know What Freedom Is…”  Papyrus left the room, obviously hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will go check on him.” Chara left to follow her mate. Frisk looked over at Grillby who replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be up front if you need me.” Grillby says before leaving the two of them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask them to do this. This isn’t right.” Frisk went to the fridge and grabbed a soda and tossed Sans a ketchup before flopping on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t either, but obviously they aren’t gonna be happy until somethin’ is done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s face it Sans. If you didn’t make that promise to Alphys… I would be dead by now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it wasn’t a promise to begin with honestly. she was asking me to do it as a favor. honestly, i coulda said no.” He took a sip. That was the real question here wasn’t it? He had no reason to not turn her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know being down here… it isn’t that bad..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“not that bad? sounds like the understatement of the year.” He chuckled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I am trying… I feel so awkward. I feel like I violated you in my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how did ya come to that conclusion?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-because of the h-heat…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... i’d be lying through my teeth if i said it wasn’t flattering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I fantasized about you and me doing things? THAT is flattering to you? You deserve someone who thinks of you in a deeper way than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... wow, you really are taking this whole thing pretty hard. look, when monsters go into heat... normally they just... feel the urge... they don’t actually have a target unless there’s someone who means something to them. and... not just a friend or a family member but someone who really means somethin’....” He rubbed the back of his neck, flushing a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well shit... the cat is really out of the bag now.” Frisk flushed as she glanced at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why were you flattered?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well... who wouldn’t be? i mean, hmmm... it’s really hard to put this in a way humans are used to... it’s uh... hmm.” He seemed to be fumbling, trying to explain this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sexy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, well, that but there’s more to it than that. cuz it means you have accepted the idea of bein’ mates with... whoever...  an’ i’m not really prime material... but that aside. hmmm, it’s kinda to us like i guess when a human dangles a treat in front of a pet... but in a more profound way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temptation but basically being available for engagement?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that... kinda sounds right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why you think you are not right for me. Am I that big of a fool then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can’t help but think ya can do better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if I think I already have the best with me…”  He had no response for that, his flush darkening slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if… the being I like… makes me laugh and makes me feel I am better than I see myself. What if this being comes in everyday at the bar and sits at the bar makes sure I don’t have any problems… to protect me. Even though the cost is his own freedom…” He glanced away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... guess ya saw right through me. heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never made it hard for me.” She placed her hand on his thigh gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t realize how great you are. If you don’t know how much you mean to me… then realize because I know how much your brother means to you… and the pain he is in is because of me… I am willing to go through with it. I was going to go through with it earlier because I thought if you got to see the world… to feel the grass… that it would make you smile. I just love it when you smile. My world feels so much brighter…” He was silent. For the longest time he just seemed to stare at that hand, lost in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i already told you though, i don’t really care about getting to the surface.” He says finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the cost is too high.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may not… but your brother does and he means everything to you. I wish there was a way… what do you mean the cost is too high?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s not worth a life. contrary to what everyone thinks... i’ve never killed a human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought you were a killer except when you killed the one who tried to hurt us… but that was different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... and that was the first time in many years i’ve used those for anything but target practice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a good soul. A funny soul… a lazy soul… at least pretends to be...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m an old soul, you’re the good one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still won’t give me a chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i am a lazy soul after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t say no because you are too lazy to say it.” She smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and too lazy to say yes.” He points out. The moment he said it though he realized the corner she’d backed him into with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... clever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I had to think like you to come up with that one.” He laughed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“outwitted by a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you realize i’m old enough to be your father right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am into older men. Don’t judge me.” He snorted in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s the term for that among humans... i know an older woman is called a cougar... what’s it called when it’s a guy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually it is gold digger or geezer pleaser.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pff, no, i mean when the guy is chasing the girl... not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call it thrilling and romantic… and hopeful… and a distant dream.” He put a hand over the one resting on his thigh. She just stared at the hand and smiled. It was a start. He wasn’t sure what she stood to gain or if this was really a good idea... He had a lot of reservations about this whole thing... it didn’t seem to phase her though. She leaned over and kissed his cheek briefly before resting her head against his shoulder. He rested his head against hers, closing his sockets. For the moment, he just sat there, letting go of all his thoughts and everything that came with it. Grillby came back to check on them to see if they were okay… and found them sleeping. He took a photo and sent it to Sans’ phone. Sans’ phone vibrated, but he didn’t seem to notice. Grillby fetched a blanket and placed it over the two, helping them lie down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night Sans. I am glad you are sleeping well for once.” He’d subconsciously curled around her. Frisk nuzzled in and fit perfectly in this makeshift spoon. A soft green glow seemed to be hidden just behind the closed sockets as he slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Sans awoke with Frisk still asleep next to him. She was content and happy as she smiled in her sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how’d i get here...</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, he was still muddled by sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Sans.” Grillby says quietly as he entered the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you are going to sleep with the girl and ditch her in the morning… I didn’t think you be that kind of monster.”  Sans snickered quietly, but didn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhhhmmm… what is going … I d-didn’t dream that? We did fall asleep together?” Frisk turned to face Sans ignoring Grillby for the moment as Grillby pulled out his cell phone and pointed at it and towards Sans.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think so...” He pulled out his phone and checked the messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah... definitely did.” He turned the phone to show her the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we are so cute… I can’t believe you fell asleep!” She lightly pushed him off the couch teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why wouldn’t i? you’re pretty comfy.” He joked slightly as he rolled off the couch. He hit the floor with a thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you two decided to do what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t decide on anything Grillby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You two ‘sleeping together’ is normal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. Sans and I slept together on the couch at his place the first night I stayed at his place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup. humans make good pillows, didn’t ya know that?” Frisk giggled at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are not dating then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” It wasn’t a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“does this look like a date?” Sans asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess not… I mean it kind of does… I am mistaken. I am glad you two are getting along now… whatever that it may be.” He shook his head and left to go to the bar side while Frisk sat up and stretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you can say you slept with me twice and it won’t be a lie.” Even though the two did bond last night, Frisk was truly unsure what their relationship status was. He trusted her enough to allow himself exposed to Frisk but is that all or was there more to their relationship now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now what? We have a show for Chara and Papyrus is probably going to be mad at me since I am not going to sacrifice myself.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, bro is pretty adamant... but i’ve already talked to him about it. he just doesn’t want to accept it because he thinks it’s the only way out. i’m sure there’s some other way to get out of here besides that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are we then? Friends… more than friends? I just want to know so I have some kind of clue how to act around you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’d say we’re friends tryin’ to be more at this point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you f-feel about m-me?” She flushed a deep red as she asked. Frisk wanted to know but she wouldn’t get the answer as he went quiet.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for now, you’re a good friend that... um... heh... kinda got under my skin.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn that was lame... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a … a unique response. I guess it is what it is… I think I need to talk to Alphys and see if there is a way to trick the barrier with maybe a copy of my soul or something.” Frisk stretched before going into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of ketchup and made some eggs placing a dab of ketchup in the center of the yolk cooking them together. Frisk brought the plate of eggs with some bread and ketchup to Sans and placed a soft kiss on top of his skull before leaving him with his breakfast. It bothered her a little not to know for sure what he felt but she couldn’t force him to like her. She hated the fact her heart seemed to break a little when she got the response he gave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under my skin… I thought we got along better than we did. Maybe he said that I deserve better because he didn’t have the heart to tell me that I was just annoying him and now at least he told me sorta the truth… that I was getting under his skin… annoying him… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this kid... why do i get the feeling you’re gonna be the end of me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he ate the breakfast, he’d been too surprised to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoy breakfast Sans. I am going to work.” Frisk said as she rushed by, joining Grillby up front. She joined Grillby and he made a note of her being upset but didn’t say anything as she went straight to work. Sans decided to take the day to think. He had a few days off he could request so he told Undyne he needed a day off. He figured she’d understand. She was part of the group after all trying to fix him up with Frisk, more or less. Wasn’t that ironic? The head of the royal guard trying to fix him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all monsters, with a human rather than taking her soul like his brother was trying to do... and his brother wasn’t even in the guard. He wondered what Tori would think... come to think of it... he hadn’t spoken to her in a while now. He knew things wouldn’t ever be the same, but... well, he could try couldn’t he? Before he knew it he found himself in front of the door and with an inward sigh he plopped down into the snow and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“knock knock.” He had no idea what sort of reply he’d get or even if he’d get one with how long it had been. He hadn’t spoken to her since that night he’d whisked Frisk away. He wasn’t entirely sure just how long ago that had been, but it was certainly longer than he cared to think about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-knock k-knock b-buddy? I thought the f-final joke was on m-me… I t-thought by n-now you and e-everyone would h-have gone with e-everyone else. S-Sorry…” She felt herself about to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dishes.” He replied gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>man lady, you’re more of a mess than i thought... </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt a sense of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dishes who?” She replied with a soft smile. Toriel felt so alone and desperate for any kind of interaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“dishes an ol’ fool with problems too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want in?... I guess I can’t even open the door… I broke the door…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“truth is... if i did... i can’t be sure i wouldn’t be dust... i’m... not exactly one welcome there... i know it’s cruel of me to have not said anything before... but i needed a friend too...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing I learned over the last so many months alone… I made my own prison and I did that to the human I tried to protect. I suffocated her and… you were right.” She put two and two together as there was only one being she didn’t allow in her home. He was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she’s gotten better... but... i’m faced with a really big problem now... she’s basically given me an ultimatum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… spared her… I was so wrong about you… I am such a terrible monster. I thought everyone was gone. Alphys and everyone hasn’t come over since....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah, it’s not like i did anything to help and... that’s kinda the problem actually... my brother... he wants to take her to asgore and... well... she’ll go willingly... if i prove that i don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is cruel and unfair to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cruel irony that everyone thinks she and i should be together, well, except my brother... even the captain is in on this... and you know how she feels about humans... heh he...” He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow… Sans what do you want? In the end of the day you are the one to live with the decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“truth is... i don’t really know. on one hand... i’d love for my brother to see the sun again... but... on the other, it would be cruel to throw away a life i worked so hard to save to begin with...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see her as a patient? I guess, I would talk to Gerson. He is the only monster I can think of that knows the ins and outs of the caves and maybe… just maybe there is something he knows that might help you have what they essential say have your pie and eat it too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, i see her as a friend by now. i mean... heh, she’s gotten under my skin. heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff… “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“honestly... i don’t know what i really feel. she wants more... but i don’t really know her. she doesn’t really know me either...  Jokes aside... i don’t know why she doesn’t try for someone closer to her age... i mean, mk tried and he fell flat on his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see why. You had no reason to be kind to me… and yet here you are. Your soul is kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t really have a reason to be cruel either... even if i didn’t really approve of what you did... at the same time... things have been hard on all of us since the loss and we haven’t really had any hope until her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss them terribly. I tried to keep her because she looks… my baby…” A soft whimper is heard on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... i know. i noticed it too when she was mended. but she isn’t your child anymore than she’s the friend i miss from my childhood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… I think it is time to go home… even though I am in pain it is time to see King Asgore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if ya want... i’ll open the door for ya.... in a manner of speaking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” She backed up from the door and hid around the corner. </span>
  <span>He closed his eyes and teleported to the other side of the door, examining it a moment even as he summoned a blaster. The thing was massive and slammed into the door a few times. Eventually the door gave and swung open. It then vanished. He turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I haven’t been this way… for so long…” She joined him and stood by him taking his hand. He gave her a faint smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No journey is ever easy is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“doesn’t seem to be. she is still in snowdin though. even got a job at the local bar, it’s where she’s been staying since my bro got his mate and... well, you know what they say about three bein’ a crowd. i found a place myself just a little ways from the restaurant and bar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems the underground has changed… and times are as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a little, i think they’ve just gotten used to her and it doesn’t hurt that she has a disguise al made for her... most don’t know she’s human and she uses it when she is outside of the bar... we found out the hard way what happens if she uses it too much.” He flushed slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… What is with that look?” She noticed the flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she uh... went through a heat... it was uh... unexpected. al thought all humans read on a microscopic level... she still hasn’t heard the end of it from everyone for the oversight. made things pretty um... awkward between me an’ frisk for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... heh heh… oh my goodness. I see why everyone is now pushing you two now. I am going to stand by… you both have time. I would talk to her and tell her if she truly expects a relationship that you are like a flower. You can’t force a flower to bloom. It takes time, care and patience. You need to see the good and the bad and help it when it is suffering. With the right amount of each… a flower can bloom but if you are trying to force it… you kill the flower like I tried to do with Frisk… I ruined our relationship trying to make sure she only wanted to stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i dunno about that... but i think ya did scare her. i have no idea how everyone is gunna react. let’s head to grillby’s first. i know a shortcut to the back way in so we don’t cause too much of a stir since... uh, well i think everyone might recognize you and i’m not sure you want that chaos for the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they will accept me or do you think they will want to dust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, i think the odds are fifty-fifty... kinda like my odds before now. some might welcome, some might not. i can’t say for sure who would or wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Alright let’s go.” He nodded and shortcut them to the backdoor of the place, he held the door for her and followed her inside to the cozy room that was Grillby’s home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Grillby’s bar is a lot nicer than I remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, well, this is the house part. i’ve crashed here a few times... there’s another room above the bar itself, but you can’t reach it without going through the bar. so we’ll chill back here a while until the shift is over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make some tea while we wait.” She went over to the cupboards and started to look through until she found the tea packets and started to make some tea for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I would be out of the ruins… since… I vowed I wouldn’t allow another child to be taken from me the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“seems you’ve succeeded, you did indirectly get me to help after all because al is my best bud. heh... imagine that huh? you can claim you roped an “enemy” into helping you.” He jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew… and you and a human are getting along. It is the craziest thing I have heard. I think… you are quite amazing and I wish I gave you more credit instead of making your life so hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya didn’t make all of my life hard, you did keep me company as a sentry.” He points out as he settles onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is the other way around.” She hands him a tea as she sat down joining him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept me sane when times got tough. I remember when you first told me the first knock knock joke. I was at the end of my rope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i had no idea... i was just practicing there honestly... getting ready for my next act... i... didn’t honestly expect anyone to answer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was debating on leaving that day and plan to jump off the bridge when you came. You changed my life... if I was wiser I would have listened and should have given you the benefit of you-” Grillby came in the back and glanced at Sans and over at Toriel. He was unsure how to take this and waved Sans over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“water under the bridge my friend.” He replies then moves over to Grillby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it is wise to let her near Frisk? The only reason she is not burnt right now is because she is royalty and you are here.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“i brought her here. look, i know what you’re thinking, but it’s not right to not give someone a chance to change. i mean, she really does care for the kid if she’s willing to come out of the place she locked herself up in just to help me out since </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided it was a good idea to shove my lazy bones at a certain human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. There was more to that meeting but things got cut… short. Did Chara talk to you yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, my brother did kinda walk out and no. i haven’t spoken with cherry.” He says. The look he gives his friend with the name gives the other a hint he should be mindful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cherry, has some important information that apparently she wants to share with you. I can’t believe how crazy today has been. I came here hoping to just grab some extra supplies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is she here now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she is over on the other side. Just be soft… she had a rough night last night apparently.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i see, i’ll go talk to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara was sulking on the barstool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“this seat taken?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no… go ahead.” She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Even though she was a robot she looked rough. He sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s going on?” He asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paps… and I had a … small argument. It is not your fault… once I figure out that stupid machine it will be better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you mean the one in the shed? was that was what that was about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He insists that if Frisk would make the sacrifice that we would name our child after her but I tried to tell him that life is precious and we should find an alternative.” Sans sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll talk to him. by the way, your mom’s in the back room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is? Does…” She glanced towards Frisk wondering if she will be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, she wanted to come out after listening to me rant about that so-called meeting and she and i are on good terms, believe it or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad…” She missed her mom desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i brought her here for a bit of support, but also because i thought that maybe you two could start something. even if you never tell her the truth. it’d be mean to not help her out of that place. she kinda wrecked the door... i had to use a blaster to get her out... and no i did not blast the door open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did she break the door? I miss her terribly…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she was upset. go talk to your mom. i wouldn’t have led her here if i thought she was a threat to frisk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t think… if I start talking to her, that I will be able to keep up the act.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“cherry. she’s your mom. i think she’s smart enough to figure it out even if you did. just go talk to her while i talk with my brother and see if i can’t get some things through that skull of his.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t dust him please? I happen to love him.” She hugged Sans grateful for how kind and amazing he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pff.. if i was gunna dust my own brother i think i would have by now, this isn’t the first time i’ve butted heads with him over somethin’ ya know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… wish me luck… I hope mom will accept me for who I am now…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure she will.”  Chara left to go see her mom as Frisk went over to briefly set a ketchup in front of Sans but didn’t say anything to him. Her thoughts were of the same message that was going through her head over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under his skin…. Annoying him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered why she seemed a bit out of it, but he put it aside for later, he needed to talk to his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was pacing back and forth in the baby room holding a notebook that he has written all his plans with Sans about the “future”. It was written by the younger versions of Paps and Sans… some of the plans were purely childish dreams and some were things that Papyrus was determined to make it a reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Baby … Deserves To Have What I Didn’t…Have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans… Are You Here To ... How Can I Help You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heard about the disagreement ya had.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I … I Just Felt Frustrated. I Just Wanted My Kids… To See The Sky You Talked About All These Years.” He held the worn notebook as if it was some sort of dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know ya miss it bro, but you can’t just force something either. you really put me on the spot... and not just you, but the others too. i don’t like having to be forced into something just to keep someone else from suiciding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Am Sorry. I Was So Excited… I Know… It Is Wrong. I Feel My Soul Seem To Rebel Against Me Wanting To Bump My Head To Tell Me Those Thoughts Are Bad… But… I Want That Future For Me And My Family…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t blame you for wanting to give your kids more pap, i really don’t... but you gotta remember your mate didn’t come down here for a happy reason. she’s scared of going back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She Didn’t Have Me Last Time. I Will Be There To Protect Her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think she’s less scared of them getting to her and more what they’ll do to you. humans aren’t something to take lightly pap. we’re down here because of their power. our lives depend on them having mercy that... we really don’t know if they actually have learned to have. i know you have the dream, and so do i, but we need to be mindful of everyone else too ya know?” He fell to his knees and started to rip up the notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Should Just Give Up… At Least I Have Chara… And You…” Sans walks over to him and puts his hands on his brother’s, stopping him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s not wrong, to dream. to want something more. don’t give up just because the obvious answer is not a good one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-They… Will Never S-See… The Beauty Of Running In The Rain Or Looking Up In The Stars.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t know that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Know… Because You Can’t Predict Tomorrow… But I Am So…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that and i’m still working to get that machine to work. so we can leave without sacrifice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-really? You Were Doing That For Me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course i have been, why do you think i’ve spent so much time in that shed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-taking Naps…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap... c’mon now. i might have a bit of a sleepin’ problem but i still want to get rid of that barrier.” Papyrus turned around first his head than his torso and finally his pelvic and legs. He hugged his brother. Sans returned the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Are Right… I Was Too Rash. I Still Don’t Think They Should Force You To Date Someone Because They Like You. I Will Defend Your Honor Against Them Even From Undyne!!! I Will Not Turn In The Human As Long As They Are My Friend.”  Sans smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s the cool bro i know and love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans, Can I Ask You A Weird Question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure bro, ya know you can ask anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have… You … Had… A Feeling No… Not Just A Feeling… That You KNOW It Has Happened And It Is Like An Endless Loop.” Papyrus glanced at some of the ripped pages and tried to fix them a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That No Matter How Hard You Try… It Doesn’t Matter Because It Will Happen Again … And Again…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap? what are you... implying?” He couldn’t.... Could he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Just… No I Can’t You Don’t Deserve That Kind- Nothing I Was Just Joking… Nyeh Nyeh…” Sans knew he was lying and terribly at that. He knew it was now or never to ask again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“papyrus. what do you remember?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything. It Seems Like A Bad Dream Some Days. Other Times I Just Pretend That I Just Don’t Know So That- Wait… You Have These Thoughts Too? It Isn’t Me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap... i... i’m so sorry...” He mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Never Be Sorry. I … I Know You Would Never Do This To Me.” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i should have been more honest though... all those nightmares...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Had Ones Of Me… Not Being Here. Those Thoughts… Always Were The Worst As I Knew I Left You Behind…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the failed timelines... they were the worst for me... and that psycho knew it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Was Never Gone Though… I Stayed With You. I Never Left Your Side…” Sans hugged his brother tightly, relief and pain washing over him all at once, causing him to quietly cry as he just held his brother. Papyrus returned the gesture as he cried as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Should Have Told You… But I… I Didn’t Know… And I Didn’t Want You To Worry… Or Suffer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... guess we both hesitated for the same reasons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Are A Couple Of Goofballs. Nyeh Nyeh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... yeah... yeah we are. but... the nightmare’s at least finally over.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>i hope...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I Tried So Hard To Be That Flower’s Friend To Change Their Mind. To See That Maybe It Was Just A Dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know ya did. no one coulda done it better than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Don’t Know If They Are Around Anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. they aren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do You Forgive Me Brother If I Forgive You?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, of course brother.” He gave him a bit of a weak smile, rubbing away the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-then It’s A Deal. Put It There.” Papyrus offered his hand to his brother. Sans took the offered hand. The moment he squeezed it several sound effects went off as they shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans blinked then chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Got That From Alphys She Said You Made Lots Of Friends With Yours. I Want To Be Like You.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya got me bro... i’m so proud.” Papyrus smirked and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I May Not Understand Your Machine… But Can I Try To Help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure. to be honest... i could use some help. al can’t read the font its in and i didn’t write it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I Will Give It A Go. I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!” Papyrus and Sans made their way to the shed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chara walked in the back area of the room and was taken aback by how her mother changed. She looked tired and she appeared to have aged by the decades as she came back there. Toriel looked up at Chara and smiled kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hello there child-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Chara was unable to play the part of someone she wasn’t as she ran into her arms and held her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!?” She was shocked and taken aback with good reason as she hasn’t been called mom since her children were around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is me… Chara… you gave Frisk my locket where a piece of my soul resides and with her determination I was given enough strength to take over her body. Sans and Alphys helped me get this body and now I am mated to Papyrus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knew I took the locket… I gave it to Frisk because she looked so much like you. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to try to replace you.” Toriel held her daughter. This was a true miracle to hold her child again. She didn’t know how it happened or why it even happened. The only question that came to her after the momentary shock was: Why didn’t she come to her sooner? Did she think she was gone for good or…? Thoughts turn to what happened between Frisk and her and how the first time she got knocked out by her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is so good to be in your arms again mom. I missed you so much.” Toriel wanted to express her pain but she felt this was a bad time to do so. She was afraid it might push her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you and Asriel dearly. The fact I get to hold one of you in my arms again brings me such joy. I only can think that Asriel had a part in it.” The two began to talk all that had trespassed and it was awkward at first but at the same time not. Toriel didn’t reveal that day how she felt about hearing her daughter was around longer than she predicted. How she would have liked to have been one of the first to know… and that she couldn’t bear to be apart from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus joined Sans in the shed and he began to look over the papers he had been studying time and time again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are These The Papers You Spoke Of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, looks like whoever wrote all this was in a hurry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Was. It Is My Handwriting. It Was So Many Timelines Ago. I Almost Forgot About This...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait... you wrote all this???” Sans was both surprised and very baffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I Did. Here Hand It To Me. I Had Tried To Solve The Unsolvable And I Did… Except… According To My Hand Writing It Needs To Be Powered By A Soul That Can Regenerate Over And Over Again… The Capsule Inside Would Essentially Reset The Barrier Enough Times That It Collapses Upon Itself.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you mean, theoretically a red soul would...” He trailed off. He’d been trying to figure out what would power this machine properly but some of the wingdings were faded or too hard for him to make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eliminate The Barrier, Yeah… I Can Read Some Of Those… Symbols But Not Much. How About You?“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can read it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You Can? What Does It Say? Maybe… If We Put Our Skulls Together. We Can Figure Out This Problem. Every So Often I Have This Dream Of A Sweet Skeleton And She Would Sit By My Bed And It Must Have Been An Argument Me And You Had Because…” He began to recall the dream…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus is about 5-6 years old and was laying on the bed and he was crying when their mother came over and sat on the bed to comfort the young Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong sweetie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sans And I H-Had A Fight…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh… that is a shame. You know you should try to be nice to him and he should be nice to you. You only have each other. He is your big brother and he will protect you when you need him. One day… hopefully not for a long time… you will rely on each other. You will be good at some things… and he will be good at others but together, you will be unstoppable and be able to solve anything. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*sniff “Yeah I Do. I Love You-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End Of Dream</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I W-Wish I Knew Who She Is… She … Seems So Important To Me.” Papyrus felt tears in eye sockets again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Know… This Machine Has A Possibility To Go Back In Time… The Only Problem Is The One In The Chamber Will Be The Only One To Remember The Events And No One Else…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that could be a problem... and what do you mean by she? what are ya talkin’ about bro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I Mean Is The Lady… Looked Like Us. I Think She Was Our Mother.... And With The Other Issue About Who Should Remember If It Came Down To It… I Think You Should Be The One To Remember. You Might Prevent So Many Tragedies… Chara And Asriel For One.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if it was possible to go back that far... yeah... i could prevent it... but if i do that pap... what do i risk changing? what if doing that means... someone else dies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Don’t Know… I Honestly Don’t Know. I Guess I Was Being Selfish. I Thought… Maybe That I Could Give Chara Her Body Back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think we need to talk to chara about this first and see what she says. i don’t want to go back and change that only to lose you... or have someone else dead...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Agree. I Know. I Just Wish I Could Remember Our Parents More Than The Dreams.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if we can find a safe way to do this pap... i’ll save them too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would You Really?” Papyrus got a little hopeful wondering if it was even possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. why don’t we go talk to chara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! This… Was Nice Still. I Should Have Told You All This Sooner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah.... I think that goes double for me. i was wondering though... did you ever get flowey to tell you who he really was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, He Hinted At It Strongly… I Just… I Don’t Know For Sure. He Said ‘I Was Asriel’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i do. al took the flowers she worked with from the king’s garden... the same one Asriel’s dust landed on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If It Is Like Chara Maybe He Possessed The Flower But The Soul Maybe Got Corrupted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“more like he was conscious... but he didn’t have a soul... al was experimenting with dt. a raw version of it... so, it was pretty powerful... he was the only specimen that ever did anything. the flowers, without any dust on them, just sat there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… Is Crazy. I Know The Times I Remember Being… Dusted. I Would Just Try To Comfort You As Much As I Could… It Was A Horrible Experience. I Would Have Rather Dusted A Million Times Over Than To See You Mourn Over My Scarf. It Was So Painful. I Can’t Imagine What It Had To Have Been Like For Chara And Asriel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ve no idea... but i do know not having you around... things weren’t the same. i remember he got the drop on me a few times too... i think that’s when my insomnia got its worst... or why it did anyway...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Is Why I Would Yell At You… I Just… Wanted To Hear Your Voice To Know That You Are Alright And That I Am Alive Again. That Flower Was Our Friend. I Wanted To Bring That Flower Back To Us…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“with friends like that... who needs enemies?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, Especially After Frisk Mentioned Some Of The Details Of What That Flower Did To Her. It Was … Horrific.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait, what?” That made him stop. Frisk had talked to Papyrus about Flowey? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Wrote To Her Quite Often But After She Got Back And She Started To Work At Grillby's I Would Ever So Often Drop Off Things For Her. She Liked The Company And She Told Me About When She Arrived. Would You… Do You Want To Know Or Do You Already Know?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“... i don’t know, she... hasn’t told me. maybe best not to say anything, she might not have told me for a reason.” </p><p> </p><p>“I Guess She Did Say You Have So Much That She Didn’t Want To Add More To Whatever You Do. She Didn’t Really Go Into It Very Far But What I Got Out Of It Was More Than Enough To Know That Flowey… Asriel Was Not The Same Asriel We Knew.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah. that i already figured out after the fiftieth load...”</p><p> </p><p>“I Shouldn’t Have Told You About Frisk. You Look Very Upset Now. Is It Because She Told Me And Not You?” </p><p> </p><p>“no... that isn’t it. i just know too well what that... flower was capable of... i hate to think about what probably went on...” </p><p> </p><p>“Any Consolation She… I Think You Should Talk To Her About This. I Think You Are Right It Is Probably Not My Place To Speak On This. Let’s Go Find Cherry. I Miss Her. Do You Know Where She Might Be?”  </p><p> </p><p>“she was sittin’ at grillby’s last i saw. she ... looked pretty disheartened about your disagreement.” </p><p> </p><p>“I... I Wanted To Tell Her The WHOLE Story But… I Didn’t Think That She Would Believe Me. My Thoughts Are If We Get Out… THAT Piece of Hell Will Be Over. I Can’t Stand That … To See That Again.” </p><p> </p><p>“... what part are you talking about exactly?” </p><p> </p><p>“The Part Of Where Everything Goes Back And We Are Stuck Doing This Over And Over Again.” </p><p> </p><p>“the loads and resets...  about that... pap... that’s why we can’t force a red soul into this. unless they are so broken they <em> want </em> to die... that they want to cease to exist with every fiber of their being... things will just go right back again.” </p><p> </p><p>“So… Frisk Would Have Died For Nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>“likely... not something i wanna think about... because knowing her... she’d have to either be very determined to die... or wouldn’t be determined enough and thus a load would occur. i don’t really wanna go through a cycle of the same day over and over again until she got to the point of being determined enough to die. not to mention that’s a hellish way to go.... living your death over and over and over again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me Neither. I Wouldn’t Wish That On Anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“me neither.” </p><p> </p><p>“I Guess I Did In A Way Without Really Knowing It Though.”</p><p> </p><p>“nah, you didn’t wish that... you just didn’t know that was what you were asking. it’s different when you know than when ya don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“It Is True. Still Now I Feel A Pit In My Stomach For Even Thinking Such Things.” Papyrus took Sans’ Hand.</p><p>“Well I Hate The Place But… I Have A Lot Of Apologizing To Do.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’m sure you’ll be fine and ... oh.. crap. frisk doesn’t know but i left cherry to talk with toriel... it didn’t occur to me until now that the two might bump into one another...” The expression on his features was definitely an ‘oh shit i fucked up’ one.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT? AND TORIEL? WE NEED TO GO NOW!?!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Indeed Pandora’s box was open by the time the two shortcut there. Frisk had just left by the time the two arrived as Chara and Grillby were exchanging words with each other as Toriel was picking up the remains of what looked like a pie all over the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think Frisk would blow up like this…” Chara explained to Grillby. </p><p> </p><p>“oh man... looks like we’re too late.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sans, it was my fault. I made a pie and I thought maybe… I could apologize.” </p><p> </p><p>“no... i shoulda talked to her about it before hand... that was my mistake. i’ll go find her again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some help Sans?” Grillby offered as Papyrus helped Toriel cleaning up the pie. </p><p> </p><p>“sure. pap can stay here with the girls. he needs to talk to cherry anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know the truth Sans.” Toriel says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“... um. well that’s news to me, but i’m glad you two could talk that out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is okay Sans. We will talk about this later but… yeah… it is nice to have mom back.” Chara smiled softly. Sans felt that this was a good thing for them... and maybe a not-so-good thing for him, but well... that wouldn’t be the first bombshell of the day would it?</p><p> </p><p>“we should get to finding her before she decides to go somewhere she shouldn’t.” Sans says and heads back out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I will head towards the woods… And you head towards the waterfalls.” </p><p> </p><p>“yup, call me if you see her.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will. Good luck.” </p><p> </p><p>“same to you.” Sans shortcut to his sentry station in Waterfall and back tracked a bit to see if he could find her. Frisk went to the cave that Sans showed her a long time ago with the pretty rocks. She just needed to think. When he didn’t see her, he headed back into waterfall and began to ask every monster he came upon if they had seen her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… yeah… I think I did she went up that path over there. You aren’t supposed to go into those little caverns because it is easy to get lost.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, but she’s new to the area, she doesn’t know that. thanks for telling me.” He says and heads up the path himself.</p><p> </p><p>“H311O 5ANS!”  Temmie jumped over to him. Sans paused, what wa-... oh, it was a Temmie.</p><p> </p><p>“hey temmie. what are you doing over here?” </p><p> </p><p>“U 2! U #2 today! I R So SPECIALZZZZ!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, you sure are.”</p><p> </p><p>“#1 was very D= BUT U ^^. I LIkez U.” </p><p> </p><p>“i see... yeah, i imagine she was. she kinda got a bad surprise today, i need to find her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I followed. She got bOrInG… zzzz… cave pretty full of bright things… and she is just sitting there.” </p><p> </p><p>“ah, i know exactly where she is then now. thanks pal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will u help us TEMMIS get C0113ge degr33?” </p><p> </p><p>“don’t have much on me, but you can have it.” He handed over 10 g.</p><p> </p><p>“WoW!!!!! THANK YOU SANS!!! I kn3w y-youz the b3st!!!!” She dropped several items for Sans.  He wasn’t really prepared for that. Temmies were weird little monsters, he didn’t think he’d ever understand them.</p><p>“U find pretty stonez and be happyz!” </p><p> </p><p>“that’s the idea. sorta. i’m going to go talk to my friend, bye temmie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye 5AN5!” He went into the cavern. He shook his head a little with a soft chuckle to himself once he was out of sight. Temmies always were so interesting... </p><p> </p><p>Frisk was just watching the water as it reflected the light and she skimmed the water with her fingers. She should have been nicer but… she showed up out of nowhere and the last time she dealt with her ended up with her being locked up in a bedroom. She didn’t want to go back there. Was it really her fault that she couldn’t believe her best friend was all of a sudden chummy with the monster that made her life hell? It seemed this place was determined to torture her one way or another. </p><p> </p><p>“frisk?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sans...”  She raised a hand indicating where she was at. She didn’t turn around or move as she just continued to stare at the water. </p><p> </p><p>“um, sorry about the bombshell.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had no idea about it. I just didn’t think she would get out of her place and come to Grillby’s to either meet with Cherry or went with Cherry.” </p><p> </p><p>“that’s just it... i did. she came out because... i literally had to bust her out of the ruins.” </p><p> </p><p>“You hate me that much? I know I get under your skin but to bring her back just to have her to take me away again?” </p><p> </p><p>“what?! no!”</p><p> </p><p>“You said it yourself this morning that I get under your skin… meaning I annoy you.” </p><p> </p><p>“that... wasn’t what i meant at all... “ He rubbed the back of his neck... yeah, he’d royally fucked up... and if he wasn’t in hot water that would be funny... </p><p> </p><p>“I just kept hearing in my head how annoying I was and then she showed up.” </p><p> </p><p>“you’re not... that wasn’t what i meant by that... and... i meant to go find you and tell you about it... but i got distracted by chara... i know it’s a bad excuse... but that’s what happened. i didn’t want this happening... so i told her to stay in the back room until i could talk to you.” He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am just tired of all the crazy little tortures I’ve been through. I tell myself no Frisk… they’ve been through worse and that I am overthinking things. It’s just too much-” Enough was enough, he just wanted her to stop thinking such things so of course he went over to her and grabbed her, turning so that she would face him; one hand tangling itself in her hair as he pulled her to him for a light, chaste kiss. She was just in shock and didn’t know what to do for a moment as her brain tried to process all this information before she lightly kissed him back before the two separated a little bit with her forehead resting against his. </p><p>“I... I umm… t-that was n-nice…” She had a deep flush as she couldn’t believe that she kissed Sans. She thought at this point this relationship was probably going to be a dead end until he did that. </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t want you ever thinking things like that. just because we’ve been through different things doesn’t make you any less.”</p><p> </p><p>“I j-just… I know you suffered so much… and I don’t want to add more burden on you. I want to relieve that burden…” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah... pap told me you said that to him. you’re not a burden.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-he did? Did h-he tell about … the incident?” Frisk took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.</p><p> </p><p>“he didn’t tell me, but mostly because i told him that wasn’t something he had a right to tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only reason I didn’t tell you about it was because… I thought it would just be another thing weighing you down. You try so hard to do everything and this… is something you can’t change. My past is something will follow me forever.”  </p><p> </p><p>“well, that remains to be seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” It was pretty cryptic thing to say to anyone. </p><p> </p><p>“before al was the royal scientist, there was another. a brilliant mind, his name was w.d. gaster.” </p><p> </p><p>“W.D. Gaster? That is a weird name. Is he still around?” </p><p> </p><p>“in a manner of speaking... he fell into his last creation, a device meant to manipulate time... in doing so he was scattered across time and space itself... i’m the only one who remembers he even ever existed.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is crazy but… what does that have to do with my past?” </p><p> </p><p>“if pap and i can get the machine to work... we can change things..  save our friends... our parents... who knows what else.” Frisk was first ecstatic and then it came to her what the cost might be.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not going to dust on me are you? I don’t want to lose you. You mean everything to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t think so. though in the scheme of everything... that could be the least of our worries in changing time. i told pap that we needed to talk to chara first. she would know the most about time manipulation at this point.” </p><p> </p><p>“It sounds good… but… can we just stay like this for a little while longer?” She wanted to tell him how he meant everything to her and that if they left she felt that she wouldn’t have the same opportunity again.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah.” She caressed his cheek with her free hand and smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” She wanted to say ‘I love you’ but she wondered if that would prevent him from doing this mission that would save everyone. If she did this she would possibly be the reason he couldn’t have his family. Love is giving and not asking for anything in return. At least that is what she believed so she just stood there unable to think of anything to say at the moment. He didn’t press her, wondering if she would say anything further though.</p><p>“I like the kiss a lot…” <em> STUPID STUPID STUPID! Why can’t I say how I truly feel?  </em></p><p>He flushed slightly.</p><p>“We should get going hopefully… it won’t be as bad as I feel it might be.” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t think it will.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought for sure the world would end before you kiss me and … well I am waiting for it.” Frisk joked lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“well, like i said... you got under my skin... just, not like <em> that..</em>. “</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I took it the wrong way. I am sorry. I really like you a lot… I mean a lot a lot…” </p><p> </p><p>“you’re growin’ on me kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just… don’t want to be the one thing preventing you from being truly happy. I would rather see you happy than… yeah…” </p><p> </p><p>“i’d prefer you not. as for being happy... well, isn’t that up to me to decide?” </p><p> </p><p>“A gallon of ketchup and *sniff* a great couch, and your brother and friends… you would be over the moon.” She wiped away a couple of tears. </p><p>“Oh and stars…”</p><p> </p><p>“pfff.. wow.. do i really come off as that shallow?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, never in a million years. That is why I said you would be surrounded by family and friends because they mean everything to you. They don’t see you go out of your way making sure that they are happy. You put them above yourself all the time. You break when your brother breaks… it is as clear as this water.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah... as i’ve heard it said... if you do it right, no one is sure you’ve done anything at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless someone is watching the whole thing from the magician’s side.”</p><p> </p><p>“what.. you sayin’ you’re stalkin’ me now?” He asked, though his tone was clearly joking.</p><p> </p><p>“Pffftttt… no and you didn’t stalk me. Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“no, of course not... which is why i don’t know about the blue thing that’s probably under your pillow... “ He says, he was only half serious when he said it. She flushed a deep shade of red.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how? W-when?” </p><p> </p><p>“wait... it really is under the pillow?” </p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t tell me C-cherry told you it’s nickname?” </p><p> </p><p>“pfff... it has a name now too? wow.. okay, i definitely did <em> not </em> know that... or that it was under the pillow. i just knew about its existence and no. chara did not tell me.”  Frisk cursed a little under breath before a smirk crossed her lips. </p><p>“i actually heard it from grillby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… do you want to know it’s nickname?” </p><p> </p><p>“sure, i’m curious now.” She leaned in close to his ear canal and whispers with a lustful undertone.</p><p>“Sans’ twin.” He flushed a dark shade. Plenty of thoughts went through his skull, none of them PG.</p><p> </p><p>“I thoroughly enjoy it… as I couldn’t … have the real thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“c-careful what ya wish for...” He manages to murmur after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I am happy right now just being with you but one day soon… I hope it becomes something more. I aim for keeps.” <em> ... fuck it. </em> He pulled her in for another kiss, it was a little more wild than the first. She kissed him deeply and heatedly as she wrapped her arms around his lower torso holding him close to her. The magic sparked in him, whisking them away from the caverns as he held her close in the kiss. Dropping them both onto the king sized bed. She barely registered the room when he kissed her again. Frisk returned the kisses and tugged at his shirt. It was going so fast but in her mind it felt maddeningly slow. He trailed nibbling kisses along her neck as clothes were discarded between heated kisses; he pressed kisses into the exposed skin, covering her in gentle, heated love.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Sans.” She whimpered as she kissed his shoulders and his upper ribs when he was close enough. Her hands felt every bone that she could touch and she couldn’t get enough of him. He gently cupped her face to meet her gaze, briefly interrupting the fast paced passion and heat.</p><p> </p><p>“i love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you… So much…” Her eyes shimmered with tears of joy to hear those words. If life was to end that would be the moment she would wish for it to happen. She was so happy.</p><p>“I want to be yours and yours alone. I want to be your mate… I r-read the b-books … and… I want that...” </p><p> </p><p>“so do i.” He murmurs softly before kissing her again.  She smiled as she returned the kisses wrapping her arms around his neck as she held him close for some heated kisses. Soon her tongue was tangled up with tongue sliding against each other. She moaned softly as she could feel him touching her… feeling her… loving her. With every sound, every passing moment, he craved her more... more than he had craved or wanted anything in his life. He could only think about her. She was at his mercy… no he was at her mercy… no they were at each other’s mercy. Each one wanting to pleasure the other as both took it slow to find every little thing about the other that makes them tick, that makes them moan. Not only was it monumental for Frisk but it was the same for Sans as they both vowed to be true to each other and that there wouldn’t be anyone else to take their place. He’d never known anything like this, like her...  Soon Frisk was on the edge and Sans was following pure instinct as they reached the maximum pleasure they could handle. After all that had transpired Sans held Frisk close to him with a satisfied purr. He lay against her, nuzzling as his mind slowly caught up with him. He could scarcely believe he’d just... </p><p> </p><p>“I c-can’t believe... did you mark me? I was being serious when I said… I want to be yours alone.” Sans’ phone had several missed calls as he forgot to contact Grillby to tell him about finding Frisk. They searched everywhere except Sans’ house.</p><p> </p><p>“i did... and i forgot to tell grillby i found you...” He grabbed his phone and shot off the text letting grillby know that he’d found her.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby: Where was she? We searched everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Sans: a little spot way out of the way; not easy to get to unless ya know the area. took her back to my place to clean up a bit. the caves are a little dirty.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the whole truth, but it wasn’t a straight out lie either...  Well, that bit of news could wait. He just wanted to spend some time now snuggled up with her. He tossed the phone onto the pile of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Frisk murmured as she nuzzled up to him. This was paradise to her. She dreamt of this moment hundreds of times and now… here they were together at last.</p><p> </p><p>“yup, all good.” He ran his fingers through her hair, his soul thudding a little in his ribcage as it all sank in. He’d given into his dreams... his desires... she belonged to him and he to her now. He felt something he hadn’t before, he wasn’t sure he could put it into words or even give it a name. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you. I don’t know what all that… but… being here right now… feels so right.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah.” He just wanted to stay in this moment with her. She placed some loving kisses against his face before nuzzling up and falling asleep. Sans drifted to sleep with her. Grillby was unsure what was going on and when they didn’t arrive that night it made him feel even more nervous. The next morning Grillby arrived at Sans’ house with a bottle of ketchup as an excuse to show up at someone’s house, so it wouldn’t appear he was doing so for no reason. He rang the doorbell and waited for anyone to show up. After a few minutes the door opened, Sans seemed to still be a little tired.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm, morning grillby.” He yawned, he was dressed just in his slippers and a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, which was unusual because he normally wore socks too.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello… umm… I brought some ketchup for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“c’mon in.” He let the fire monster in, having a feeling the other wanted to talk. He followed Sans in and glanced around the house trying to see where Frisk was. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is Frisk?” Frisk was getting dressed in the outfit she wore yesterday but she felt a little embarrassed to come out like that until they were open about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“I am here…” Frisk says from behind the door and slowly came out with a flush. She didn’t know what excuse he gave Grillby.</p><p> </p><p>“I am glad you are safe Frisk. I was surprised not to see you last night. Did Sans take good care of you?” She flushed deeply as she glanced towards Sans.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes he took amazing care of me. He comforted me and held me all night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh like you two slept on the couch…” Grillby nodded understanding as he mistook what Frisk just said. Frisk glanced at Sans wondering if they can tell others or not. She wanted to tell others.</p><p> </p><p>“uh... not exactly.” He says, flushing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Grillby says as Frisk went over to Sans and took his hand intertwining her fingers with his. She wanted to show her support for him.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m... not usually impulsive... but... she’s pretty persuasive.” He brought her hand up to his teeth for a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You… are… was it …” He had to sit down as this shocked him. Grillby’s flame was slightly erratic as he was trying to process this.</p><p> </p><p>“I am persuasive?” Frisk glanced towards Sans asking him. </p><p> </p><p>“and a very determined human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could it be… possibly that you fell in love with me like I fell in love with you and that I didn’t convince you to love me?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>“more like you convinced me that i should stop finding reasons to not accept that i loved ya.” </p><p> </p><p>“So you two… are… together, together?” Grillby was like a parent figure to Frisk by this point and he didn’t realize he would lose his friend and roommate from this.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grillby are you okay?” Frisk asked, noticing this erratic behavior. </p><p> </p><p>“i think we broke him... never thought i’d see that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am happy for you two… I just… I got used to Frisk living with me… I am … just trying to… wrap my flames around this…” </p><p> </p><p>“i think they call that shock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grillby I won’t leave you alone at work but… maybe if things work out we might be looking for a building on the surface in a couple of years or so.” She didn’t want to expose all the details as she didn’t really know if this would work.</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought someone… so innocent would change our world like you have. You came into my world like a whirlwind and stole my soul in the process. I know I shouldn’t have taken you under my flames like a daughter but… it just happened and … now… I feel like a little empty because I know I will go home and no one will be there… I am very happy for you two. Sans this has been a long time coming and I am glad you are going to have a new start at life and Frisk.” He got up and hugged Frisk, enveloped her in a special kind of magic that is only seen when parents held their young children. It is a protection magic and it can only be used only when the affection for the other is pure and with no other intent behind it. </p><p>“I am so glad to be a part of this life and I look forward to all the things you will do. You will do great things and I am so proud of you.” Frisk found herself crying. Her own father hasn't even spoken such words to her and she was deeply moved by him. </p><p> </p><p>“You are more of a father… than my dad is… I love you dad and I will do you proud.” She held him. Sans just watched the two with a smile, it was heartwarming to see. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on you two… let me at least make you breakfast. It would be my honor to make breakfast for my favorite two monsters…” He winked at Frisk making her an honorary monster. </p><p> </p><p>“i’d appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pfffttt… I wonder how my parents would actually feel about that. My dad is the Prime minister and my mom is basically his assistant.” </p><p> </p><p>“Prime minister? What is that?” Grillby asked as he began to make breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Well he is basically a president of a country and he is like a King but I never get to see him.” </p><p> </p><p>“that’s too bad.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see is that why everyone treated you differently?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I got interviewed and asked questions… and got bullied at school because I was different.” </p><p> </p><p>“kids can be pretty cruel.” </p><p> </p><p>“They can be but… it was mostly the adults that were the worst telling me how they feel about politics. I have no influence, I am just there…” Grillby set down the breakfast for the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>“That had to feel so weird but… if we did get out now at least Frisk might be able to speak on behalf of us.” </p><p> </p><p>“agreed, i’m sure the king would want someone knowledgeable about humans to be our ambassador.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can try. I am not sure if my parents will listen to me but… I can tell them what the meetings are like.” She began to eat the breakfast, feeling a little nervous that she might let them down.</p><p> </p><p>“considering you’ll be working with the royals, i don’t think they’re gonna have much of a choice.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is true. W-wait the royals would m-make me THEIR ambassador?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I talked to Toriel in detail and she wants to make it up to you and this would be a way to show trust to you.” Sans nods in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I will do what I can but… right now… I am just so happy to finally say out in the open how much I love Sans. I can live down here for the rest of my life and be content as long as he is by my side.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Wow, you are smitten alright.” Grillby says with a smile. Sans flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I was losing all hope and… I misunderstood something and well he found me... and made me feel whole.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’ve... been more than a little stubborn about the whole thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“You two were both stubborn and neither one let the other really adapt to each other. I think that is what attracted you two to each other. The fact that both of you… cared but didn’t want to end up hurting each other so you ended up being magnets.” </p><p> </p><p>“pretty much sums it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have this mark on me?” Frisk asked wondering since Chara described being marked like having a tattoo.  </p><p> </p><p>“here.” Sans pulled up her left sleeve, revealing a teardrop shaped skull that was the same blue as his magic but had yellow eye lights.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so cool…I honestly didn’t even feel you even… do that. Did I mark you as well?” She flushed unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“dunno, but you probably didn’t notice it, especially since it wasn’t painful so it wouldn’t have stood out very much...” </p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter if I can mark you or not? Will it … affect the relationship?” </p><p> </p><p>“nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I am still new to this.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to miss her in the mornings for sure now. Shall I keep this to myself or tell the others?” Grillby asked. </p><p>“Plus I should mention the group wants to gather together about discussing a lot of other things. I feel this might be a long meeting…” </p><p> </p><p>“might as well start the meeting with that... what do you think?” He looked at Frisk. He wanted to make sure she was okay with it too.</p><p> </p><p>“I think first we pick up some new clothes and then do the meeting. I don’t want the others to give me looks thinking that we are doing some dirty things…” Grillby snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“No one will think twice and if they do screw them. You are now mated to one of the most powerful monsters out there.” Grillby glanced at Sans and then at Frisk unsure what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>“i .. haven’t told her that yet.” Sans sweat dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how powerful he is. He protected you a couple of times already.” Grillby felt a lot of pressure as Frisk nods in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“that’s more political than physical... but that too. why don’t you head off early for the meeting while i talk to her about this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Way ahead of you my friend…” Grillby went off ahead. Sans had no idea how she’d take this. He’d only sorta hinted at it before. Frisk sipped at her coffee unaware what was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“you heard for yourself the night i took you that... tori wasn’t happy with me. and that... um, tone i used... the spell... i don’t usually use it except when i have to.... or in that case... when someone really kinda ticks me off.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is to fool her I think… to make her believe it was someone else.” </p><p> </p><p>“actually, she kinda knew who i was when i did that... she just didn’t know i was her pun buddy. she was there, after all, years ago, when i accepted the title. it’s not exactly said to be a secret, but it’s not well-known either because it tends to inspire a lotta fear... and that’s kinda the point. most won’t even mention it because of the stories that are usually told.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why fear? What is this that you are telling me?”</p><p> </p><p>“it has to be fear. to help inspire respect for the position... it’s been that way for longer than i think even asgore’s been around. i guess you could say it’s kinda like a version of what humans call the boogeyman, except this isn’t just a fable. the Judge isn’t a title that’s passed down lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this Judge… is a scary monster that attacks children?” </p><p> </p><p>“pff, not quite. the Judge is the monster who judges souls for any LV. child or adult, monster or human... they’re responsible for overseeing justice in all manners... but, a lot of times... this means being the executioner too. generally speaking anyone who meets the Judge does so because the matter is considered gravely serious. and usually means that they’re likely walking to their death... that’s why most fear the position. because they fear to be told that they’re going to have a visit with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to ask… if a child and an adult commit the same crime do they get punished equally then?” </p><p> </p><p>“heh, not that simple. it’s not just about the crime itself, it’s about intent... a child can mistakenly commit a crime and not be punished because they didn’t know any better, but someone who knows better... that’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“A child steals a piece of candy and knows it is wrong… does that mean… what?” </p><p> </p><p>“for something that small, probably be dealt with by the guard. like i mentioned before, i only see the really serious ones... theft isn’t exactly what i’d call serious and it’s up to the captain of the royal guard as to how serious the crime is. she is responsible for making such decisions, provided the royals have not contacted me themselves. it was my poor luck that after the death of their children that the king decreed that i was to pick up human souls.”</p><p> </p><p>“She scares me… “</p><p> </p><p>“yeah... she does that to a lot actually, but she means well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think once she finds out I am a human it will matter? She will try to kill me…” </p><p> </p><p>“doesn’t matter if she wants to, she won’t. she’s not stupid enough to challenge me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of the mark or because you are the Judge?” </p><p> </p><p>“both. according to monster law, a monster is entitled to protect their mate in all manner necessary. meaning that if she even attempts to attack you, i’m within my right to dust her on the spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to dust her.” </p><p> </p><p>“i’d rather not have to either, she’s smart enough though that she won’t try it. she didn’t get to be captain just by being a strong monster anymore than i gained being the Judge by what i can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about that…” Frisk got up and sat on Sans’ lap and teased his shirt a little.</p><p>“You are very… talented.” He flushed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“p-pretty sure i needed a little more than just r-raw power to gain my title.”</p><p> </p><p>“That <em> raw </em>power got my engines purring last night though… and that charisma… wooo… it is out of this world.” He chuckled a bit and murmured a touch seductively.</p><p> </p><p>“that was raw instinct actually sweetheart...” She flushed as she nuzzled against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I loved every moment…” He nuzzled back.</p><p>“I am guessing… most don’t know you are the Judge so that will be our little secret.” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah... the only monster in snowdin who knows is grillby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will keep my lips sealed… if maybe… if possibly… you can do me a favor.” </p><p> </p><p>“i trust ya. but what’s this favor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… the Judge can visit some night…” She smirked teasing just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“kinky.” He chuckles a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so. Look, in all reality I accept who you are… as you accepted me. I mean when I first got here. I was a mess and that… thing… it ripped me to shreds. He was merciless from tossing me, ripping at my skin and just strangling me until I almost blacked out just to let me come to … to do it again. I think the only blessing that came from that was blacking out the final time from blood loss. I kept saying to myself, `It is going to be over. It is finally going to be over.’ ” The scars were still on her arms and throughout her body they weren’t so prominent as before.  Sans was silent as he absorbed this information. That weed was just lucky it was already dead.</p><p>“These scars are my reminders that I am lucky to be alive that I found you or I guess you found me.” She smiled up at him. It wasn’t the cheeriest of stories but it was her story.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m glad i found you... i just wish it could have been sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as this pains me… I think it would have been a worse tragedy as I think we both know what most likely would have happened but maybe not… I don’t know. I know that I fell really hard for the monster who stopped me from ending myself and ended up holding me all night just to make sure that I wouldn’t have done something I will regret.” </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t think it would have been, but we can’t really know. i’m just glad i have you now.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think that… then most likely it would have been that way. I would guess instead of me going to Toriel’s place first I would have ended at you and your brother’s place. Alphys said I was in rough condition… but you know what… let’s not focus on that but right now… and I love right now because I am with you.” She kissed him gently on the teeth. He returned the gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got an idea!” Frisk got up off his lap and removed her necklace and began to speak.</p><p>“Grillby has been teaching me small magic things… like how to enhance some things.” She put a speck of her magic into the necklace as she really didn’t know how to even know how to control how much she can use at a time and handed it over to Sans.</p><p>“Now I marked you too!” </p><p> </p><p>“works for me.” He put it on.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it? I know it is just a simple necklace but… for now will that work?” She felt shy and hoped that he enjoyed it. </p><p>“Grillby said he was going to teach me how to make health rings and he taught me how to do a check as well. OOOHHH can I try the check!” She was so excited.  </p><p> </p><p>“sure.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay stand still…” A menu popped up and she clicked on Act than on Check.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sans</p><p> </p><p>Lv   18</p><p> </p><p>HP 1   </p><p>At  1</p><p> </p><p>* Is sitting as still as a doll. </p><p> </p><p>“What did Grillby say… I am sorry but you are about to die on me Sans.” </p><p> </p><p>“huh? oh, you mean the 1 hp thing. that’s kinda normal for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and Grillby says you are the strongest monster and you have just 1 attack too…” </p><p> </p><p>“i did tell you i didn’t get my position as Judge due to raw power. among other things, i’m a master tactician.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it. I mean if it says 1… what do you mean your raw power. Can you show me without dusting me?” </p><p> </p><p>“sorta.” One eye light went out and the other flickered to life with brilliant blue and yellow. Behind the couch a small shadow seemed to loom over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow... it is so beautiful…” She glanced over to see the shadow. Just behind her was a rather large, grinning skull with white eye lights that looked like it was the skull of some creature, but nothing distinctly recognizable. She jumped back and glanced at the giant skull feeling shocked and scared. </p><p> </p><p>“heh, don’t worry, it won’t fire unless i tell it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can… I touch it?” </p><p> </p><p>“sure. it’s not sentient.” She went over to the floating skull and cautiously touched the face and traced the texture of the face. It seemed to be made of bone.</p><p> </p><p>“It is really cool.” Frisk pressed her forehead against the gun. The weapon hummed with magical energy, but that was all.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s one of my more powerful abilities.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is really amazing.” She wanted to try something and did a Check on the gun itself.</p><p> </p><p>??? Blaster</p><p> </p><p>* it’s a gun type weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating!” Frisk went over to Sans and sat on his lap again. </p><p>“I guess honestly it doesn’t matter how strong you are or how much hp you have… as long as you love me. I know if there was a status on me it would be infinity plus two for you.” He chuckled a little, letting go of the magic and the blaster disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“it’s not how strong your magic is that determines strength, but how you use it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that is the case…” She nuzzled against his ear canal as she whispered seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you were very determined last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you keep teasin’ me we’re gonna be late for that meetin’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t argue because I’ve been waiting for you for so long… but I think you are right… I hate that you are so sexy...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no ya don’t... cuz if you did you wouldn’t have been chasin’ me.” He pulled her in for a kiss. She returned the kiss with a smirk and a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you wouldn’t give me such mix messages that drove me crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that was sheer stupidity... don’t ya know love makes some people stupid?” He murmurs, trailing kisses down her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, you make me… a love sick fool.” Frisk muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. She wasn’t going to argue or stop him as she just enjoyed this. There was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SANS!  I Heard The Human Is Here! Is That True? Cherry Has Been Worried.”  Sans glanced over at the door then decided, fuck it, and teleported them both to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him… I am sick… that I can’t see anyone … and I will be ready.” She was stripping off her clothes excitedly. He gave her a heated kiss before muttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be back soon sweetheart.” He teleported back to the living room to deal with his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans? I Thought You Were Home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i am... but i’m dealing with a personal issue bro and our friend caught a bit of a cold. can you give me like.... five hours before you come back for that meeting thing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five Hours? You Exhausted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. Was runnin’ some errands for the king again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I Will Tell Everyone To Meet Up Then Around 5 P.M. See You Then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks bro. hopefully frisk will be feeling better by then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Can Bring Over Chicken Soup With Real CHICKEN!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“grillby already beat ya to it, but thanks for the thought bro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, See You Later Brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk put on Sans’ shirt that says </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There Can Only B-One” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans shortcut back to his room again... well, now it was their room technically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sans… do you like your shirt on me or you better?” It looked almost like a night shirt on her as it hung around her body and her upper thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, it looks better on you, but right now i’m thinkin’ it’ll look great on the floor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are probably right…” She took off the shirt and tossed it to the ground and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo-” He pounced on her, ignoring the shirt as he pinned her to the bed for a heated kiss. She returned the kiss wrapping her legs around him and entangled her tongue with his tongue. It was heated and loving. A groan of pure lustful pleasure rose from him as his hands devoured her with gentle, wanton touch and discarded his own clothes. She moaned and teased his bones and was at his mercy. Frisk nipped at his neck and her face was heated. </span>
  <span>It didn’t take much more before the magic had formed his member and he eagerly grinded against her, proving without words just how she could so easily affect him. </span>
  <span>Moans escaped her as she spread her legs as she let him closer and invited him to pleasure her. She loved how his moans drove her crazy and made her tremble. It was like he was made for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“S-sans… you feel so good against me…” He slid a hand between her legs, brushing along the folds teasingly, murmuring lustfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re so beautiful and sexy...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish…” She stopped what she said as the pleasure interrupted her thoughts causing her to moan deeply. He found her sensitive spot almost immediately.  He paused a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wish what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I j-just… I w-wish that you d-didn’t have to see my u-ugly scars…” Frisk rubbed her arms and her chest had the biggest scars as they opened her up to do major life saving surgery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re not ugly, not to me...” He gently kissed one of the scars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“every part of you is beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You m-mean that?” She asked as she lived off every word he told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes. you’re irresistible to me... which i think is why i fought so hard... because i was so completely caught unaware... it didn’t feel right at the time, in my mind, to want you so badly when i knew nothing about you.” She pulled him down for a heated kiss and grind against him hard as she was so moved by him. He returned the heated kiss lovingly, pulling her against him as he slowly slipped into her; his soul pulsing with his love and desire for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aahhhh... fuck... Sans…” She fumbled with the sheets as she wrapped her arms around it trying to get a grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stars you feel so good...” He groans, nipping at her shoulder as he thrusts slowly. Overwhelmed by her, knowing nothing but her in that moment and the pleasure he could feel, the sound of her pleasure driving him.  Frisk could feel her body tighten around his member as the pleasure was getting overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sans… faster… please harder…” She was a moaning mess as she couldn’t think straight as her mind was overwhelmed with the moment and nothing was going to prevent her from reaching that ultimate high. He was more than happy to fulfill her requests, pushing them both further into the depths of pleasure. Their moans co mingled and urged them until she finally went over the edge and her body squeezed against his member. Her body arching up against him before she started to relax breathing heavily. He crested the peak just mere seconds behind her, collapsing on top of her, he gently peppered her with loving kisses along her shoulder and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you are l-like… ah fuck it… you are amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re astounding... every bit of you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can still think? My brain is so fried…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s all i </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> think... “ He murmured back, nuzzling against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe… I love you more than I did a little bit ago… thank you for loving me for me.” She put some loving kisses on him before spooning against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i feel like i should be saying that. you’re like an angel from above.” She was entirely and thoroughly in love with him, and he with her. She might not understand it, or realize it, but he had been enchanted with her the moment he had seen her. He hadn’t known why... he had practically ran the other way after fixing her up... but... it was the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think everything happens for a reason… maybe me falling down here… was meant to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m glad it was, because you’ve made me the happiest monster. given me more than i could have ever dreamed of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we go for a walk just the two of us before we go to that meeting? I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” A small yawn came from her as nuzzled up to him. She wrapped her arm around his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, i told paps to give me five hours... so i think we’re good to do that.” He set his alarm and settled in with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five hours? Oh so you have three choices… and there is probably more choices but this is what I am going to give you… option 1 we continue to make love to each other for a couple more hours and take a nap. Option 2 we take a nap and we go for a walk. Option 3 we rest and get some food before we go to the meeting... “ </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“hmmm, how about option four, we take a nap, then wake up and either eat or make love depending on what we feel like... then walk to the meeting... and if necessary, eat while we walk to the meeting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it… I knew you’d pick the right choice.” She placed a loving kiss on his teeth. In a few hours later they woke up and made love to each other again and she made a small lunch for the pair of them for them to eat while they walked to the meeting. Frisk had put on his shirt that she wore earlier to tease him as she worked in the kitchen making the sandwiches. He’d enjoyed watching her, tossing a few puns every now and then about the food towards her or the occasional comment about how ‘tasty’ she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am always on the menu but we can ketchup on that later.” She winked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, we got all the time in the world for that sweetie.” He replied back with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Besides even a monster of a lover as you must get tired after a while. I made some fancy… pbj sandwiches and… I used the technical cutting by cutting it... diagonally ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Are you ready to rock? I am thinking this look is what I am going to rock with no underwear and bra. What do you think? OH and pants… ” She did a twirl feeling pretty good about herself and did a little dance move as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pants would be good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… okay… just for you.” Frisk says placing the food to be taken with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“much obliged... cuz i don’t wanna share all of ya with the rest of the underground... just a tiny piece.” She winked and ran into their room to put on some clothes. He watched her go with lazy appreciation. She returned a little bit later with a white shirt he had and she took a marker and wrote on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans’ Shirt” It says on the front on the back it says “My Mate” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can dig that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it? I came up with it on the fly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nice.” He retrieved his hoodie before they left. She wrapped an arm around his back letting it settle in the middle of his back. He slipped his arm around her in return. They head off to the bar and started to munch on their sandwiches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I lived day to day without waking up next to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i dunno how i existed without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think because mom and dad haven’t met when you were born…” She was being a smartass as she finished off her sandwich. Frisk couldn’t help it but when he took a bite, pushed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle a little afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“or at least they hadn’t concieved you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is probably true too…but it still doesn’t mean I don’t love you because I love you.” She just loved saying that and every time she said it her smile grew larger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you too.”  Papyrus was outside of the bar when they arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THERE YOU TWO ARE! Are You Guys Clinging To Each Other Becau-... When Did That Happen?” He could sense the magic coming off of Frisk and slightly a little from Sans himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Didn’t You Tell Me Earlier?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“because i was too tired, plus i was planning on tellin’ everyone at the meetin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frisk Are You Feeling Better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am thank you. Sans gave me some special love and I got better.” Papyrus gave her a questionable look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t ask bro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Come Inside I Got Some Amazing News Myself!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sounds good.” He followed his brother inside with Frisk in tow. </span>
  <span>Chara was chatting with Toriel when Sans, Frisk and Papyrus came in. Grillby was making drinks for everyone.  Chara ran over to them and pulled Sans away from Frisk to talk to him privately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to ask you a favor.” She whispered and it was clear that she didn’t put two and two together yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, okay... and what’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… I am pregnant of course I tell this to Papyrus but… he is taking this to the new extreme.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and you wanna be sure right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay, let’s go to the other room then for a moment.”  They walked to the other room and she let him do what he had to do. Sans lightly tapped on the metal body, activating an normally invisible panel that he then opened and tapped in a code so that her soul would move into view without actually disconnecting from the body. Her soul was almost fully developed but… there was no other soul with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your soul looks like it’s still on the mend. you’re getting close to being fully healed, but from the looks of things, you aren’t pregnant yet. my guess would be your soul needs some more time to heal before that’s possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… you know for a moment… I thought… I got too wrapped up in the idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i can see how that could happen... you do realize though you would need to transfer magic between you two for that to happen... right?” He asks as he puts her soul back safely and then closes the panel, which then disappears from view again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… we tried a little bit…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“also... i don’t think pap realizes this, but... he’s the most likely one to do the carrying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if he will be okay doing that. I feel like there is a part of me that fails as a wife and mate though… “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“talk to him about it, explain too what i just told ya. that way he doesn’t get his hopes up too much about this before it’s possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can you send him this way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... also... i’ll check him too... just in case. i can do that without needing to pull his soul out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, do … you think… that makes me an awful… mate…” He hadn’t thought to do that beforehand actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was so excited about me having the child and... okay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i know he has been.” She nodded as she waved him to grab Papyrus. He headed back to the group and turned his focus for a moment on his brother as he walked over to him, walking towards him gave him a reason to look and perform the undetectable check on his brother. The two little souls ran after each other around his soul.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh boy... no wonder paps been excitable...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, pap... can i talk to you and cherry in the other room a moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Is Wrong? Sure Is It About How She Is Carrying?!” He seemed so proud as he followed Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhhhhh... sorta...” He waited until they were in the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“chara... your instincts weren’t entirely off base...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… are you saying that?” She glanced at Papyrus. His magic encased his brother’s soul and drew it out. It pretty much spoke for itself. The tiny souls didn’t seem to have noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow! For Some Reason My Babies Came To Me Instead To Cherry Must Have Happened Overnight.” Cherry rubbed her arm nervously as she knew that wasn’t it wasn’t the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap... that’s not exactly it. chara might have the magic to help create your little bundles of joy, but she doesn’t have the physical means to carry them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Well You Know What… You Still Gave Me The Love To Help Create Them. So Technically You Still Are Carrying Them But In Your Heart!” Chara smiled softly and went over to him to look at the little souls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“congrats you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank You Sans. I Wonder… How… This Will Affect Everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll want to talk to alphys i think, so you can get the proper vitamins from her and learn what you need to do in order to keep you and them healthy... and no fudging on what she tells ya either. i know how you hate being still, but if she says you need to rest you do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Wonder Though… With The Whole Human And Going Back In Time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back in time?” Chara asked wondering what he meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it was something pap and i were discussing. we’ll fill you in later, it’s not something to discuss at the meeting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I will take your word on that. They are so beautiful… oh look they are coming to my voice…” The souls seemed to be attracted to Chara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“looks like they know their mom already.” Sans smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I t-thought… “ She wiped away the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“souls recognize their dam and sire pretty early on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Swearing In Front Of The Babies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh... no pap... it’s not a swear... that’s what a female is called when she is the mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Didn’t Know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if i remember right... it’s the root word of “ma’dam” that humans use occasionally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I Guess That Makes Sense. Soon You Will Have A DAMN LADY YOURSELF!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Chara was thrown for a loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not with anyone…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pff... no pap.... ma’dam... is the word. and paps is likely correct.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at the babies… they are going to their uncle now…” The souls seemed to have found their way over to Sans distracting Chara from what Sans’ said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, hi little ones.” The one little soul was purplish white and the other was greenish white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“looks like ya got a soul of kindness and perseverance... likely magic from chara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So They Are Going To Be Human?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t think so. but their magic might more reflect a human’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Guess So. One Is Going To Be Called Sans Paps. The Other… I Don’t Know Yet…” Chara smirked and looked over at Sans and shrugged with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they are both boys I think the other one should be called Asriel in honor of my brother.” The purple one was rubbing against Sans’ face as he had his face close enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, look at this brave little one.” He pointed to the purple soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He or she has a favorite already.” Chara smiled and took Sans’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Grillby… are going to be their god parents. You don’t get a choice. It's just going to be that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i got no problem with that... ‘specially since they’ll likely be over in a year or so for a playdate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A playdate?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put The Babies Away And We Should Hear The Other News And I Know Now That I Should Go And Start Protecting These Angels With My Life. I Think … I Know Why I Felt The Need To Paint And Make The Rooms So Badly Now.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“yes, but no painting for you. paint is dangerous to the souls, if you want you can pick out the color but now you can’t be near the paint when it’s wet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Already Finished The Rooms The Other Day. I Wore Chemical Suits… Because I Didn’t Want Paint All Over Me Because I Am Perfect!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh... guess that’s close enough. but no more doing anything without the doctor’s okay. i remember how fragile you were as a baby bones. no point in taking any unnecessary risks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Didn’t Know. I Am Sorry Sans.” He gently petted the little souls. The souls cuddled up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know ya didn’t, just no more until ya talk to al okay? she can tell you better than i can what you can and cannot do while you are carrying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Cherry I Will Depend On You To Carry Me Everywhere!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pff, we’ll see about that too pap. c’mon put the kids away and let’s get to that meeting before they all wonder if some bomb or something went off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! I Want To Show Them To The Family. Everyone Out There Is My Family… And I Want To Show Them… The Good News.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“pap, let’s tell them first... not surprise them like this. plus tori might not be comfortable with it just out in the open either. this is a delicate matter, family or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I Will Just Take This Gently By Letting My Mate Do The Talking.”  Sans just smiled at the two of them and left the room, his magic releasing its grip so his brother could put the souls back. Frisk was waiting for Sans wondering if something had happened to him. Toriel stayed a distance as she wanted to talk to Frisk but was nervous about how she would react. She did sense the magic off Frisk and when Sans came out she glanced at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay, i think we can get this meeting started when those two join us.” Chara and Papyrus came out and they were holding hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some news… Papyrus and I are going to have twins. They are healthy and in the future we can show pictures of the little souls. We are very excited.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES WE ARE!!! THEY ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST BABIES IN THE UNDERGROUND EVER!!!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats you two!” Frisk went over and hugged Chara as everyone gave them congratulations. Toriel hugged her and Grillby patted Papyrus on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“guess it’s our turn then.” Sans said after everyone had finished giving them congratulations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“our news is that frisk and i finally figured things out... and now we’re official.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats dear!” Toriel walked over and was about to hug Frisk and she made her way behind Sans when she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… umm… congrats.”  She felt rejected as Chara took Toriel’s hand. Sans put an arm around her, murmuring soft reassurances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Sans.” Frisk murmured as she felt so awful as the rest of the gang grouped around Toriel comforting her making Frisk feel like the bad guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s okay. you just need time to talk things out. just like the two of us did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be okay with us… but I can’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know, it will take time and i won’t leave you okay?” He murmurs reassuringly. She nods as she held his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We Should Discuss… Things…” Papyrus noticed how Frisk looked out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Shall We Talk About Though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Does everyone want to be here?” Toriel asked, still feeling the sting of rejection and threw it back to Frisk making Frisk wince. She squeezed Sans’ hand as she just tried to let it go as the others exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if we didn’t choose to be here then what was the point of coming in the first place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure.” Toriel says as Frisk sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Wonder About We Should Talk About The Barrier?” Papyrus tried to change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s something that certainly faces us, but... i wonder how risky our solution is now pap... because if it does work... clearly you’re not going to be using it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Know The Risk… But… At The Same Time… If It Changes Things That Saves Everyone And This… Will Allow Chara To Come Back To Who She Was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Going back? Papyrus you have no idea what it could do. What if it does work? Things that had happened will be changed. This line will end abruptly and if Frisk fell… and the one who remembers goes back… fails… I don’t know… it can make things so complicated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah.... we know. and all things considered... there’s really only one choice anyway if we go through with this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What choice is that?” Frisk asked and everyone glanced towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there’s only one of us who could go through it who wouldn’t be at risk of losing themselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It Would Be Sans. I Trust Him.” Papyrus had no doubts in his mind. Sans didn’t either, but he didn’t want to have to be the one to put it to voice either, he knew the consequences could be heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I trust him too if … you are up for this Sans. It can… change everything though… Frisk and you …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. i know. i’m aware of the consequences... we already lost someone who tried before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be able to save my son?” Toriel asked as Chara knew this would be the question that would seal their fates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the hope is that i’d save them both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do it… I want my babies…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“on one condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no matter what the outcome... keep paps away from the machine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that. I will keep him as far away as possible. I am planning to visit my home soon so he can come with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“everyone who is here... keep that in your minds and hearts. because i don’t know what’s going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… I don’t want to lose you…” Frisk whimpered as she held his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll be alright.” He murmurs softly. He was trying to reassure her, but at the same time... had no way of knowing what would happen; if it worked, great, but if something went wrong... he would share Gaster’s fate. He was well aware of this risk even if he had not given voice to it. That was why he had phrased specifically that they were to remember to keep Papyrus from the machine. Because his brother would be the last remainder of his family and intelligent enough to work it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If something goes wrong… I will find you… no matter what the cost.” Frisk muttered as she pressed her head against his shirt for a moment. He kissed her nose gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i will always love you.” He murmurs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… I will always love you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be with you, here. always.” Even as he spoke though he knew that if something went wrong like before... no one would even remember he’d ever existed. She put her hand on the mark and held it. Frisk nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What … do we do…?” Frisk asks, feeling shaky about all this as Papyrus started to have doubts on this plan now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for now, nothing. we have other things to see to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought this was going to happen today? What do we need to see to?” Toriel asked as Frisk had to move to the side to cry. Grillby and Papyrus rubbed her back and she glanced at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, about now, probably supper. the hour draws late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make supper.” Grillby says and moves away from Frisk who took Sans’ hand and wasn’t sure what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be back shortly ok?” He kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t leave m-me…” She begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m just going to go talk to grillby. i’m not going far.” She let go as she closed her eyes. Frisk didn’t want to bear watching him go. She just got him and things were as perfect as it can be. He tried not to sigh as he went into the kitchen area to speak with his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ketchup is on the table.” Grillby says as he cooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not what i came here for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… but I thought you might need a drink. What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know... i don’t like making promises... and you kinda know why, but... i’m going to ask you to make one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you… I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if this goes wrong... you won’t even remember me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember more than most give me credit for… and Chara remembers your family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... but neither of you even know the name of the one who built the machine i’m going to use. you might remember what he did. maybe that there was someone once before alphys... but you don’t remember the previous royal scientist... i only do because i was there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, what is the request or promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“take care of her. because if this goes wrong... she’s going to need someone who can help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will… she is like my daughter. I really don’t like this plan though to be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it was something i’ve been trying to do for years... and failed to get it working... and pap’s been trying to help. but now that he has kids... i can’t afford that kind of risk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… sometimes we need a fresh perspective instead of using old technology, create new. If you two can figure out that machine… why is it not possible to create something yourselves?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i did try, at one point... but there’s no other way to break the barrier... if i go back though... the past will give me all the tools i need to stop this madness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I promise on my soul that I will protect her.” His magic swirled around his hands, it was an ancient spell that made it that if one breaks the spell it would destroy the soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks.” He took the drink and went back to the other room. It was the best he could hope for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not going- …” Grillby watched him leave letting the magic disappear and he stood there a little stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck Sans.” Frisk was sitting in one of the booths and just stared at the mark. He sat down next to her, sipping at the drink before he kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today … was a … good … day… w-wasn’t it? The birds were singing…” She tried not crying but she couldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. one of the best.” He put an arm around her, gently pulling her against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am starting to see why… leaving is such a stupid idea… I mean the surface just sucks… if it means losing you.” He didn’t comment this time, mulling it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go home for a little bit and just cuddle one last time before… and if it does go to hell I can at least… have that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure.” He didn’t mention she wouldn’t remember, she would know something was missing, but she wouldn’t know what. He left the drink, teleporting them to the bedroom and holding her close. She held him close as tears fell as she wanted to remember every single detail about his face his body and everything about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it will be okay.” He murmurs softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it was going to be okay… why does it feel like my whole world is falling apart?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you… it was May 18 when I fell. I love purple and I pretty much suck at most things but I have a knack for cooking... and I am deeply in love with you. If this is… I will see you again… I know I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll find you, somehow. i promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” She pressed her lips against his teeth. He returned the kiss; he held her close, not letting her go as the hours slowly ticked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so cruel… we just found each other… but… you will find me again… you did before…” He nodded, time seemed to flow slowly as he just lay there with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could always do a reset… if something goes wrong right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah.” He wasn’t going to tell her the truth this time, that he didn’t think a reset would change anything. She needed some bit of hope and, even if it was a lie, he was going to give it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this over with… I don’t think… I can-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“get some rest. i know it’s hard.” She tried to fall asleep, eventually exhaustion got the better of her and she fell asleep. Only once he was sure she wouldn’t stir again for a while did he leave. He was restless... and this was the best time. Because if it didn’t work... then at least no one would be around to remember like he did... to have the burden of it. At least, that was the plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grillby and Chara were by the machine looking at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want Frisk to feel alone. If we destroy this machine than …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what?” Chara asks back to Grillby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then you’ll have a lot to answer for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans? We … we were just talking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you two should be asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit… we knew you were going to do this alone.” Chara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah... i kinda figured if someone was going to be up it would be one of you two. the only other ones in the underground who have an inkling something isn’t right but can’t remember what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not leaving you to deal with this alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you even know why i did it at this hour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can slip away like a ghost…” Grillby replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and why do you think that is? why do you think i would want to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if it fails… then no one would get hurt… but I am worried still… because my best friend is going into that thing…” Chara said rubbing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you two don’t really understand what a burden knowing is. it’s not just about not being hurt by the lack, but everything else that comes with it. do you honestly think it was easy for me to come home, half dead, only to find out my baby brother didn’t remember he had family other than me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Both felt shamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and let me tell ya, it’s not fun either having others think you’re losing it because you remember someone they don’t. i spent weeks mindlessly trying to find someone else who remembered him. not even you or that weed knew him by name, but you knew something was out of place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will get the chance now.” Chara says taking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… please be safe as safe as one can be.” Grillby says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s the plan. if it goes the way i want... we’ll all be on the surface.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck…” Chara gave him a hug and held him. He returned the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give you all the luck I have… plus some.”  She backed up and left the shed as Grillby placed his hand on Sans’ shoulder putting a protection spell over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck my friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks old friend. i appreciate everything.” The two left the shed unsure what would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans withdrew the black robes from the phone and wrapped them around himself. He didn’t know what would happen either as he moved forward. He input the correct time and braced himself, because this... was going to be ugly even if he did succeed. He hit the button and waited as the machine roared to life. The machine began to shake violently and all seemed to have gotten dark as he woke up on a cot. He rolled off the thing and fell onto the ground with a thud. Ow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This really sucks… hey look finally you are up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>where did i land?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh... my head... w-where am i?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaster you are sounding like you knocked your head on a pipe or something… Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“m’not...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait... why does he think i’m gaster? this doesn’t make any sense... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t Gaster. Don’t listen to Bill he is blind in one eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s fine... um, where am i?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The war has caused a lot of damage. Are you okay son?” The turtle asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that answers the when... more or less...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“eh... i think so-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh crap... that’s right... gerson lived during the war... shit... i didn’t think about that... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name is Gerson. My mate is in the bunkers over there if you need to she can patch you up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no... i think the only thing i got is a bump on the head and... a loss of memory.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is alright son. This war has gone on too long... I hope it ends soon…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, that i can agree to.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>so we’re near the end of the war... i need to get out of sight... i can’t change history completely... and fighting in this isn’t an option.... i’d just get dusted... i need... to hide... to get away some how.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has only been going on for two weeks and it feels like an eternity.” Sans knew it was a bloody and dusty three year war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“time is funny that way i guess when it’s war. i uh, need a drink, where can i get some water?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over there. We have plenty of supplies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks gerson.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>i hope this really hasn’t been going on just those two weeks or i have a bloody fucking long wait...</span>
  </em>
  <span> He muttered in his head as he headed out of the bunker towards where the turtle had motioned the water was at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello child.” It was a young Toriel and she was bandaging up others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oh for asgore’s sake! why don’t i just run into every bloody monster i know while i’m here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought with a bit of exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh, just came over for some water miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel free… if you need healing I can heal you up as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks... nah, i’m good... though i don’t know water i’m gonna do now. i don’t really have any memory.” He says as he takes a drink, he just couldn’t help it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pfff… oh I needed that… it has been so hard. I am barely hanging in there. I just want everyone to be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, it’s tough on everyone.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>i need to find a way to get out of sight before i say something wrong and someone realizes something isn’t right... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need to rest behind me is a small sleeping quarters I think it is empty right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ll do that, thanks. could use a nap.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect... </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glanced around as he stretched a little, getting a glimpse of a point outside the camp... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will notify you if you are called.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks.” He ducked into the small tent and then shortcut, ducking behind the tree he landed next to. He hated doing this, but there wasn’t another option. He ran through the forest, taking care not to step on anything so that he was like a ghost in the woods. He climbed a tree after a moment until he saw what he needed... the cave at the very top of the mountain. This could suck but... he didn’t have another option. He short cut to the cavern. He then leaned against the side to watch things, if this really was the start of the war... this was going to be fucking hell... He would just have to wait to see what happened and stay on the right side of the barrier... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was near the end of the war and the only reason they kept saying it was the beginning was to keep moral up as he watched the war progressed and eventually the downfall of the monsters. It hurt, watching the events unfold... unable to do anything... but, he waited. </span>
  <em>
    <span>for everyone who came before... the humans who fell and didn’t need to... for the monsters who didn’t need to die in a hole in the ground... chara.... asriel... papyrus...  frisk...  wait for me... i will catch up to you in time... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the war came to an end the monsters were being pushed into the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t separate my mate from me... “ Gerson begged as she was being pulled the other direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans watched as they were forced into the cave and he moved just beyond where he knew the barrier would be. He heard the cry and he wished... no... he knew he could help this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… we will do what you want just… let us be together.” Gerson begged as she was moved the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans teleported close to the humans, but not close enough to be seen. He moved close, but he looked human to them with the robes and his features hidden. He was able to get close to the woman. He took her hand and made a quiet “shhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please my mate … I don’t want to be separate from him.” She begged but went quiet as she heard the “shhh” noise. He tugged her with him as he says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“come with me.” She nodded and followed not arguing with this stranger feeling oddly safe with him. He pulled her from the crowd, keeping his head down. None of the others seemed to care, he pulled her beyond to a smaller clearing. She could see Gerson argue with the others as they tried to keep them apart. He summoned a bone and etched into the dirt the delta rune.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judge… oh I thought you…” She went quiet as the Judge was dusted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the one of this time did not survive... i am not from this time. i have come from the future to change the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan to do? There is far too many of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“seven souls. it’s all i need to break the barrier. innocent lives will be lost otherwise and you will forever be separated from the monster you love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are going to take the human souls? What about you? Won’t you lose your … sanity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i don’t know. coming here in the first place was a risk... i could have been erased from time itself and forgotten. there is someone who will come who is dear to me as your mate is to you... i want to protect her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have some… special magic with you... “ She looked at the necklace and held it for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a protection spell... and a small bit of magic from my own mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was a red soul…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“she will be, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she realize what gift she gave you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. she didn’t even know how to use her magic. the time i come from humans have forgotten us and magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can probably use this… as a soul or go back in time. This amount is what took out the majority of the monsters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“this? it’s only a small drop for her... she is powerful indeed. more than i thought. but she chose to give us mercy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she is a good mate. I will serve you Judge and help you in whatever capacity I can.” She bowed in respect to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i appreciate the help. i may yet need it. for i could not be more of a stranger to these lands than i am. that is how far away my home is from now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine what future you come from that you knew that my mate and I were going to be permanently separated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he was still alive in my time, despite the separation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… I am glad he lived despite… the pain it must have caused him. I am carrying … and he doesn’t know it yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if it all goes well, then you’ll be reunited soon. i will make this as quick as i can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Sans looked over as he saw the barrier encase the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it will be time to claim the first soul ...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful. They are powerful and ruthless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but they aren’t expecting a monster are they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… alright I will wait for you and keep an eye for others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you get into trouble, just whistle. i’ll hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is Seria by the way.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“comic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you get back I will ask you about if you are related to Gaster or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i am.” Was the reply and then he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a fantastic spell.” The group was happy and felt like they achieved the ultimate goal. Sans kept behind the tree as the group was leaving... just seven souls... but he couldn’t grab them all at once, that would be far too suspicious and take too much magic. One of the souls, as he suspected, was lagging behind the group... pretty far too. The weakest of the mages likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as you wish monster… I am far too tired and this war… I didn’t want to take part of it in the first place.” He came to a stop as the others kept going celebrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then know that you will be remembered for your sacrifice to right a wrong, to change the injustice done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… would be nice… just be careful of the blue one… he… he is not … to be messed with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“integrity. you are patience...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed and I tried and tried… to tell them… it was…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i can see it. i will see that you are remembered william.” He made it quick and painless. Catching the body and setting it against a tree then taking the soul and swallowing it. He stumbled a little as he walked deeper into the forest, it wasn’t without its pain... He’d never done this before... It was the purest one of the seven.  When he got back to the clearing he sat down, panting a little as the magic coursed through him and for the first time since the accident... his other eye flared to life with magic... </span>
  <span>He could swear he could hear Frisk even though she was clearly not there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please be safe… wherever you are… I need you to be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh and let go of the magic. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a kid... </span>
  <em>
    <span>so this is the power of a human soul... and just one...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others didn’t realize they lost a companion until they got back to the base and started to get to drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where is William?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably sulking still. Be friends with them… please. They are savages and deserve the pit they are in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we should look for him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are going to look for him go ahead… “</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the new power settled, Sans headed away from where he knew the human base was. He needed easier targets. A human war base was not an easy target. It wasn’t hard to find filthy souls, however, when he came upon a small village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez… has anyone here seen an old man who looks like me but wears a purple robe?” The green robed guy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone…” The crowd didn’t seem to even care as they moved around. Two down... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans stalked the edges of the village, looking for others. He by passed many children, they were far too pure... He kept his head down. Stayed out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart… you are doing your FUCKING job wrong…” The pimp slapped the woman.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>target number three...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans moved just behind the man, being small made him seem feeble around most... they mistaken him for an old man; especially in the dark... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the heck away from me little boy…” He pushed Sans away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“got you.” Sans says with a low tone as he turns on the man and summoned a small bone that slammed into his knee, bringing him down so that Sans slit his throat in a quick movement. The moment the soul was out he snatched it and ran off into the night. Leaving the poor woman to freak out and wonder what the fuck she’d just seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck?” The green robed guy followed the scream of the woman. Sans teleported with the soul into the forest and then swallowed his third victim. His eyelights blazing with the power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A monster? They are all captured ma’am. We did that just hours ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I s-swore… I saw one… he killed my master…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>heh... now i think i understand where the “boogeyman” came from... oh i am going to very much e n j o y this... </span>
  </em>
  <span> He laughed a little to himself and moved into the forest, with the magic coursing through him now, he didn’t need to consume anything for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seria was pacing back and forth feeling very nervous and afraid of what could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes passed before Sans dropped in on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you look a little bonely.” He chuckles softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness… you are still okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“three down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four to go… are you going to use your mate’s magic as a soul then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“maybe. but i meant i have consumed three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… are you… are you standing all that power?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so far... feels like i’m a kid again. all this energy... heh... the first was easy. he didn’t want to fight this war. just gave up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To you it is a laughing matter now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no... the irony is... that’s exactly how i was before i met her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see now that you have a mate you want to fight. This war… it has brought out the worst in all of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so it has. but for someone like you... no... i think you were just a victim. you didn’t fight, but you wished you could.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember why you’re here...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I healed as many as I could… human and monster… it seemed… I just wanted peace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s all monsters ever wished to have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was so stupid that Asgore wouldn’t give up a stupid figurine… the war is over a stupid little thing… and now we are being tossed in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“funny, how a prized possession can be something so small. so seemingly insignificant... i know about that toy. i saw it as a child... his son played with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it that is so special about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it was a gift from a dear friend. someone he treasured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know… I guess I changed with the war as well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it is easy to be negative with war... to blame others. to blame circumstance, especially when not all the pieces are on the board when the game begins... so to speak. this war... it was like playing chess but missing a few key pieces. and neither side really knowing the rules.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These souls… are you afraid it might affect your future?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it will... but that is the point. to disassemble what was... even if it costs what i have...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope your future becomes brighter from this…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that is the hope and i will not know. there will not be a way to return on this side of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately you are a skeleton monster… you can live for centuries…” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, but i am out of time... when time catches up... a new one will be born to replace me. hopefully his future will be a life better than what i left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That version… will know that he has a brighter future because of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, if only things worked out that way. time travel is not quite so... accommodating. but i knew this when i left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your mate? She was so willing to let you go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. no one else knew. not even my brother... who was next to my level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… I will assure you if this works… I will guide your younger version as best as I can. I want you to tell me all that I need to do to make sure… that I can make your future bright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you remember, all you need do is make sure he finds a young girl named frisk... the rest will sort itself out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m meddling enough as it is. one should not meddle too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that. I will assure you that you will find your mate again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in a manner of speaking. you should return home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Judge.” She made her way towards the barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“goodbye seria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sans, if you can hear me… I will never leave your side. I … am thinking of you… and holding you close in my mind… I feel you… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lightly touched the necklace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>i know...  and i will always be with you.... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed off to the next town, in a different direction from his first kills. It took time for him to find another village and another soul... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am … not long…” The guy was bleeding  and the family was mourning around him. He was a green soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… leave me … I don’t want you … to see me... go…”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>a soul of kindness.... </span>
  </em>
  <span> He moved towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“such a wonderful, kind soul.” He murmurs sorrowfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He… he got hurt… hunting… and… please don’t leave me…” The wife begged as he closed his eyes getting ready to pass on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there’s nothing to be done now, the wound is too grievous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a doctor? Can you at least make his… death… painless?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my father was, i can ease his pain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” </span>
  <span>He beckoned out the soul, using the sleeves to hide his hands and the magic that touched the soul, numbing the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel… of death… thank you…” The man muttered before his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>great... so now i’m the grim reaper too? good gravy humans are really weird...</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, holding the soul captive in his magic now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… I … I appreciate this…” The wife was in mourning and didn’t even register all that had transpired. He hid the soul beneath the robe’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m glad to have been some service. good fortune to you and yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To you as well.” He moved on, moving out of sight before devouring the soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were kind to them… thank you Sans. I know… this road is hard… it can’t be easy. I won’t leave your side… I will be with you all the way. I love you… I will never leave you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He muttered a curse... fucking great... now he had... wings.... and he was taller.... By about a few inches. He tugged the wings close to his body, at least the robes were still long enough... but he wondered how long that would last as he got more souls. Five souls. He moved soundlessly, looking for more... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I close my eyes… and I feel like I am with you… I don’t know how it is possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the next one... a poor innocent soul, caught in a bear trap. The only thing keeping them alive was the trap and if the trap was opened they would surely bleed to death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it seems you have met an unfortunate fate.” His voice had a slight echo to it. Oh great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I … I just want to go home…” She says as she looked at her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i will ease your suffering. it is the least i can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am… going to die? I j-just… I didn’t I was supposed to do one small job… and… now… I will never..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i am death itself. but i am not without a heart. it will be painless.” He reached out, his magic flowing easily over the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you… for easing… this…” </span>
  <span>He separated her soul from her, the pain stopped as his hand closed around the soul. When it was separated from her body she knew life no more and he devoured the soul. One more...  He tossed the robe over the body, wings stretched out with magic filing in what would be feathers, a tail now swished behind him and he craned his neck around to see before turning to look up at the sky before he took to the air. The night’s cool air didn’t bother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you remember… how we cuddled on the couch? It is the best … and how… our bodies just naturally commingled as if we were made for each other. You will find me again… I know you will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice whispered to him, like always, but it was like the sound of the wind. Something he had simply gotten used to now. He flew across the darkened land, he saw a small fire off in the distance and headed for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>one more soul... then they will be free...</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that his own voice he heard or something else? He wasn’t sure anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We will burn the monster!” It was a lone monster who was far too weak to even fight back as the two villagers dragged the monster closer execute the beast. Sans landed behind the two villagers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you vile creatures.” His voice echoed like several speaking at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-monster…” The villagers tried to run. He opened his mouth wide and one was instantly evaporated in a blast, soul and all, the other was tripped up over his long tail that wrapped around one ankle and dragged the villager back towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… don’t… I am Micheal Savor and I implore you to spare me.” That name… rang a bell… but where did he hear that name before...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“savor... “ He blinked then there was a brief moment of clarity and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i will grant you mercy but know this, your future depends on mercy i have given you. show this to others or your future will be a dark one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I w-will… please… I am so sorry… I w-will start with this m-monster.” Sans released the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“see to it that the monster is hidden. this world no longer accepts the kindness and compassion we have always shown you.” He turned from the two and was gone, like he had never been. He still needed another soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The room… of stones… it is our place. I speak to you often… at least through the mark… no one remembers you… but I do… I never forgot you… I miss you so much...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you weren’t supposed to remember... </span>
  </em>
  <span> A faint voice echoes back... but that is all. The monster slinks through the darkness, in search of another soul... it isn’t until twilight that he finds one more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you all s-suck…” The man was drunk off his ass and was stumbling through the street. No one was around and he was spouting nonsense. It was quick, he snapped up the human in his jaws and with a snap it was all over. He dropped the body even as his tongue snagged the soul and he flew off with it back towards the mountain, swallowing it as he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe it has been… so many years… and I will keep the faith… you will find me again… I have to… it is the only thing I have left. I miss you. I love you. Please come back to me...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you have them too... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He landed on the top of the mountain. A massive blast building as the power of the souls gathered and the blast shattered the barrier’s magic. Once it was done he felt the magic fade away and he collapsed outside of the cavern into a deep slumber. Time seemed to have slipped by as a child was the next thing to poke at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the child saw was just a small skeleton, they’d no reason to think he was a monster... until his eye lights flickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah… mister… I just… I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“s’fine kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You running away too?” It took a moment to realize who the child was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope, i live here. why are you running?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My … dad… he… I want to end it all… but I am just going to run away.” A young Chara says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what about your friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell them. They won’t believe me… I met some nice skeletons like you but… I don’t want them to know… what if they think I am a freak?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you should go stay with them. they won’t hurt you. i know ‘em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so? I think… I will… thank you mister.” She ran off and joined her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yup. take care.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>good luck... chara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to try it… I am not leaving my mate alone… I don’t care what happens to me… I know you don’t believe me…  I just … I need him...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand closed around the necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>don’t... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it’s too dangerous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t… I love you so much… and i am so… sad… and I …</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>time will bring us back.... soon... </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you stay with me at least… in my dreams...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i never left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know… I wanted a family… and the twins… they are 4 now… I keep thinking we could have a couple by now… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it will be up to you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care what you tell me… if this doesn’t work… I will just disappear… right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>not exactly... you’ll still be around. you just won’t remember things... because i changed things... time is catching up... and soon the life in the underground will change...  and with it... you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will wait… I love you so much… I just… I don’t want to lose you again...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i know. i love you too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Time slowly wore on, he stayed there, guarding the entrance and warding off humans, but doing so was taking its toll on him, as he knew it would. Frisk and him had long talks that at least gave him some strength. Time was its own thing, and he knew his was running out. Time would only allow him to exist for a little longer before the other version would take over completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel… this is … the end… I wish…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thank you . . . </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment the two souls were on the same plane and she ran to him and held him. She missed him dearly it was only momentarily as they embraced and both disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans… what are you doing over there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just relaxin’ i heard the royals are talking about adopting a kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi I am Chara!” She spooked Sans out of the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whoa!” He fell down, but fell on top of his younger brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I GOTCHA!” Papyrus caught him in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’d say nice catch, but i think i squished you in the process...”  Papyrus started to cry and he didn’t understand why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you wouldn’t be-leaf the things that get up in that tree.”  He held him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Feel Like You Have Been Gone… For A Long Time…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s weird, i haven’t gone anywhere.” He got up and helped his brother up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tag you are it!” Asriel says pulling Sans and the four began to play tag in the park, it would be a beautiful life for the four as they grew up in peace. They’d become inseparable friends. The time flew by as they grew up and went to high school. </span>
  <span>Even as they began to talk of college, and pursuing different paths, they knew they’d keep in touch. </span>
  <span>Chara and Papyrus were planning on becoming mates and Asriel was planning on meeting this girl he was setup on a blind date with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for the last time az, i’m not going to let myself be set up on a blind date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just please… I don’t want to go… I just want to relax…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why did you even agree to this if you didn’t want to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she seems kinda hot. Want to see a picture?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“azzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.” Sans groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides she keeps saying some stupid line to all the guys ‘I am waiting for him to find me’ What the fuck kind of line is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“. . . have you ever met her before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… I feel like I met her… but… I know I haven’t met her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nevermind... if i do this for you, then you owe me big time and no backing out like before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal! Hey… I am royalty I get to back out once…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“doesn’t mean you get to act like a brat when i request you to pay up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright…” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk didn’t understand why she even agreed to this date. She knew deep down that the only one for her was out there. She remembered a lifetime of things she felt were true. She even had a weird birthmark on her left arm of a skeleton head. The mark was faded, or had been all her life. The moment he got close though it began to stir. She glanced at the mark and up towards the monster approaching. Tears began to stream down her face as she ran towards this mysterious stranger. She didn’t know who he was but she knew… that he was important to her. That she couldn’t begin to live without him. He didn’t hesitate, the tug on his soul was undeniable. He wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i kept my promise...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“i kept my promise...”  She pressed her lips against his teeth. He returned the kiss, holding her against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You k-kept me w-waiting for so long… I was starting to l-lose hope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry. took me a while to even remember... had a little help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never forgot…” She showed her arm to him. He lightly traced the mark, lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wasn’t so lucky. time was a little more cruel. i guess because i messed with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t mark you… if I did… m-maybe…” She wiped away her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“doesn’t matter. i still found you.” He gently cupped her face in his hands before kissing her lovingly. She returned the affection and held him close not letting him go again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk slaps Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you leave me while I slept!!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ow... okay, i deserve that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I had a plan… a complicated plan but it would have worked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t know that anymore than i did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… but… you caused a lot of painful nights for me just so you can take down the barrier…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and save some innocent lives too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That too… but people thought I was crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i never said it was going to be easy and you weren’t supposed to remember in the first place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know that? Grillby was like I am going to take good care of you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i did tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried the reset… nope… it just took me back to when I slept... “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i knew it kinda likely would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus named one of the twins spaghetti…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that doesn’t surprise me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He … remembered you still. That … was the hard part…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“figures he’d find a way... though i went back pretty far... landed my tailbone in the war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would only go back a few years… and that would be it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what would be the point in that? i needed to save chara and going back a “few” years wouldn’t do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry… I was being selfish wanting my mate with me. I just only had him for less than 24 hours…” She turned around crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wanted ya too ya know.” He wrapped his arms around her waist gently, pulling her back against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… It could… have waited… a few more days... months... years…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah. was interesting running into your ancestor though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am still here so you didn’t kill him or her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope. i think he pissed himself though at that point.... i... wasn’t entirely myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was weird… when the timelines… close upon themselves… it just ended. It wasn’t painful…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and there was that brief moment... right after i’d lost the power of the souls. i was pretty tired by then. i’d lived too long just sitting there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got to hold you and I swore to myself that I will never forget you and I will always be your mate…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“guess you kept that promise to yourself then.” He nuzzled against her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am good as my word… like you are to yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“lucky me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am surprised you are not grilling me about the mystery dates?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“considering what az told me... it was kinda funny... but at the same time, it triggered my memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no clue if you would go by Sans in this lifetime… so I decided to go on as many dates to see if they knew a skeleton monster and I hoped to find you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, turns out az was supposed to be on this date... he chickened out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darn… I could have married a prince.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“heh, doubtful. he’s not very reliable at the best of times.” She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you owe me a lifetime… promise me this time… you won’t leave me like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me that you will love me and cherish me for the rest of my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for however long we have, i promise to be true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you and love you so much Sans.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“love you too frisk.”  She kissed him heatedly and with a flash they were gone to start a new life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>